<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm out of my head and i know that you're scared (because hearts get broken) by serendiptitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833499">i'm out of my head and i know that you're scared (because hearts get broken)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendiptitty/pseuds/serendiptitty'>serendiptitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Human Kwamis, Identity Reveal, Influencers, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila Shakes Things Up, Long-Distance Friendship, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendiptitty/pseuds/serendiptitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>ren from ren and stimpy:</b><br/>think its the opposite u furry lookin ass</p><p><b>right chat:</b><br/>Rena, nooo!! </p><p><b>ren from ren and stimpy:</b><br/>rena <i>yes</i></p><p> </p><p>or, Adrien is a streamer on top of his modeling job, with the help of his long-distance friends Ladybug, Carapace, and Rena Rouge. Shenanigans ensue, and the masks they've hidden behind for years begins to break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's to the START OF A GAMER AU!! based off a drabble i wrote for fluff week!!! hopefully you guys enjoy it! </p><p>i'm posting the drabble as a prelude! it sets up the story super briefly! </p><p>thanks to van and the aps discord as always &lt;3</p><p>let me know what you think! i'm going to post chapter 1 right after this as well since this was already written and posted. this is also lightly beta'd so there might be glaring mistakes...... i am SORRY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Carapace</em>, you better revive me this instant or we’re breaking up,” Rena Rouge screams through Adrien’s headset, virtually rendering him deaf. </p><p>“There’s a guy on me, Rena. I’m <em>trying</em>,” the other boy on their team huffs, which doesn’t dissuade Rena’s yelling <em>at all</em>. </p><p>In fact, she gets even louder. “Cara, he’s literally dancing on me, oh my <em>god</em> <em>if somebody doesn’t save me before I get fully killed</em>.” </p><p>“We’re on our way,” Adrien tells her, though he’s not exactly telling the truth. </p><p>Him and Ladybug are sitting in a small box they’ve built after finishing a fight with other players. They <em>were</em> about to go help their teammates when Rena started her rampage on Carapace and they decided it was more fun to sit back and watch them struggle. </p><p>At Adrien’s words, Ladybug does an emote that makes her laugh and her character sounds like a donkey wheezing its way through a fit of giggles. Adrien copies her, and before he knows it, the two of them are laughing into their headsets which spurs on groans from Rena and Carapace. </p><p>“Well maybe if the two of you wouldn’t have gone ahead of us without telling us,” Rena grumbles sourly. </p><p>“Oh stop being such a crybaby, Ren,” Ladybug tells her through her laughter, her and Adrien quickly exiting their box as Nino gets hit and loses damage. “Just because you died to fall damage again and got carried into a box by another player to get danced on—”</p><p>Rena makes an inhumane noise, her character spinning on the screen as if she’s thrashing her mouse around. “Let me live, Ladybug! Not all of us have the grace you do when it comes to playing this game.” </p><p>“True,” Ladybug agrees, managing to make her way into Rena’s box before Carapace does—Rena’s <em>not </em>going to let him live that down. “If you want me to revive you, say <em>Ladybug has a thick ass and Chat Noir doesn’t</em>.” </p><p>It’s Adrien’s turn to groan now. “Hey, that’s not nice, Bug! My ass is thick and you know it.” </p><p>It goes silent for a few seconds. </p><p>“Do I, Chat? Do I really?” An ounce of amusement is evident in Ladybug’s voice as she talks, Rena’s health counter ticking close to her death. “You wish,” she says, instead.</p><p>Rolling his eyes with a grin, Adrien drops the conversation and playfully pouts after Ladybug revives Rena once Rena says her silly phrase. “Rena, I thought you loved me,” Adrien fake-cries with a pout, knowing his chat will clip it and send it to Rena. “I thought what we had was special.” </p><p>“Sorry, cat. Carapace is the only man for me. If he ever leaves me, though,” Rena trails off, fully healing her character. </p><p>“I’m going to build up and jump off if you keep talking like that,” Carapace replies, building up three times before Rena knocks it down, blowing a kiss at him in game.</p><p>“As if I’d ever trade you for a <em>furry</em>, babe.” </p><p>The whole furry talk is so funny to Adrien, because he <em>knows</em> he’s not. All four of them picked animals to go by—Ladybug’s being the exception. Adrien’s secret identity is a cat, Rena’s a fox, Ladybug’s is self explanatory, and Carapace is a turtle. </p><p>Letting go of his push to talk button, Adrien regards his chat for a moment, sending a pout their way. “I’m not a furry, right chat?” </p><p>As always, their flood of <em>yes</em> doesn’t surprise him.</p><p>“Traitors,” Adrien hisses, his character getting the last kill to win the game. “The lot of you. Every single person in this chat room is a traitor."</p><p>Hundreds of variations of <em>love me, senpai</em>’s scroll over his screen. “I’ll turn off stream, you nasties!” </p><p>That only encourages them more. </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>ladyboob:</b><br/>which one of you changed my name<br/>tell me before i rage the heat of a thousand suns</p><p><b>turtle boy: </b><br/>wasb’t me ms. ladyboob pls don’t send me to the principal <br/>wasn’t*</p><p><b>ren: </b><br/>name change? whatever are you talking about?</p><p><b>turtle boy: </b><br/>way to give yourself away there rena </p><p><b>ren: </b><br/>lalalala i can’t hear you</p><p><b>right chat:</b><br/>Dorks. <br/>Wait, who changed my name? Give it baaaack.<br/>I’m not hip. I don’t know how to change nicknames. </p><p><b>ren from ren and stimpy:</b><br/>that’s what the person who changed ladybug’s name <em>would</em> say<br/>okay which one of you hoes</p><p><b>ladyboob:</b><br/>definitely not the person with ladyboob as their name<br/>huh</p><p><b>ren from ren and stimpy:</b><b><br/></b>fair<br/>that’s very fair lb<br/>turtle boy are u ready to go to the movies or not we’re gonna miss it</p><p><b>turtle boy: </b><b><br/></b>im literally outside rena </p><p><b>ren from ren and stimpy:</b><b><br/></b>oh shit im out later ladynoir!</p><p><b>right chat: </b><b><br/></b>Did she just call us Ladynoir? </p><p><b>ladyboob: </b><b><br/></b>first its ur chat and now rena’s in on it next they’re going to shove us into a room together and tell us to make out</p><p><b>right chat: </b><b><br/></b>;) </p><p><b>ladyboob:</b><b><br/></b>shut up</p><p>DIRECT MESSAGES<br/>@Ladybug aka <em>ladyboob</em>, <em>Ladybug</em>, <em>special agen…</em></p><p><b>Ladybug: </b><b><br/></b>hey</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Bug!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><br/>too many !’s calm down tiger<br/>one day i’ll get you to drop the grandpa typing</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Grandpa typing???? I type exceptionally well. You’re just jealous. </p><p><b>Ladybug: </b><b><br/></b>jealous of sounding like a 40 yr old trying to learn how to type for the first time?<br/>no thanks</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b><b><br/></b>So mean, Bug! <br/>What’s up? <br/><b><br/></b><b>Ladybug:</b><br/>nothing <br/>can’t a girl talk to her best friend? </p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>You only private message me when something’s happened.<br/>Or if it’s personal.</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><br/>liar liar plants for hire</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><br/>It’s pants on fire, Patrick. </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>ughhhhh its just stupid thirsty boys in my twitch chat<br/>they keep coming into my chat and telling me to take my shirt off<br/>or take off the mask so they can <em>fantasize</em> about me when they’re<br/>y’know</p><p><b>Chat Noir:<br/></b>What the hell? Do you want me to come into your chat the next time you’re streaming?<br/>I’ll say something, I don’t care. <br/>I’m sorry, though.</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>if ur not live then could u?<br/>like i know its a lot to ask <br/>but i trust you more than anyone so<br/>also you just being there would help</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b><b><br/></b>Don’t worry, Bug. I’ll be there.<br/>I’d do anything for you.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b><b><br/></b>thank u kitty<br/>ur the best friend a girl could ask for</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>If anyone’s the lucky one here, it’s me. <br/>You’re the best, Ladybug. <br/>Such a beautiful human, inside and out.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b><b><br/></b>shut up u stupid cat before i cry<br/>u dont want that on ur hands do u?</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b><b><br/></b>Noooo!! No tears. :( </p><p><b>Ladybug: </b><b><br/></b>too late im a sobbing mess<br/>my makeups ruined <br/>how can i go on like this?</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir is calling…</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Ladybug’s laughter immediately fill his ears as she picks up, settling the worry lingering in Adrien’s chest. “You didn’t think I was <em>actually</em> crying, did you kitty?” </p><p>“It’s hard to tell through messages,” Adrien murmurs a bit embarrassedly, rubbing at the back of his neck, even though she can’t see him. “I wanted to make sure, okay?” </p><p>“God, you’re so sweet,” is what she replies with, in a fond tone that sinks its teeth into Adrien’s heart and does weird things to his stomach. <em>She’s just a friend. She’s just a friend. She’s just a— </em>“One day we’re going to meet, and I’m going to give you the biggest hug.” </p><p>Allowing a smile to form on his face, Adrien hums, tapping his fingers into his desk. “You’ll need a step ladder to reach me, Bug.” </p><p>“<em>That’s it, I’m hanging up</em>.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lemme know what you think!!!!! :) this is lightly beta'd so if there are any glaring mistakes i am Sorry!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>MODEL Adrien Agreste Spotted Along the Riverbanks of the Seine with Italian Brunette Girlfriend! </b>
</p>
<p>Adrien snorts at the headline thrusted into his hands by Nathalie, legs propping up on his father’s desk while he leans back in his chair. “This has to be a joke, right? It was an outing for work, Nat. <em>You</em> set it up.” </p>
<p>“It’s not my fault that you decided to go <em>gallivanting</em> with Miss Rossi, Adrien,” Nathalie says, stoic expression barely wavering. “You got yourself into this mess. Fix it.” </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Adrien lazily stands from the chair, stretching in a patch of sunlight. Big windows pour in warmth in his father’s office, filling the usually cold space with a heated presence. </p>
<p>It’s nice. </p>
<p>Nathalie’s cold expression, however, is not. </p>
<p>“We’ve never answered a rumor about my love life before,” Adrien pauses, a hand trailing along the windowsill distractingly. “Why start now?” </p>
<p>“You’re about to turn nineteen, Adrien. Your father is at the peak of his career and his son has never had a girlfriend in the public eye. The press are vultures and are looking for anyway to tear your father’s brand down.” Nathalie taps onto her iPad without glancing up at him, her back straighter than a rod. </p>
<p>Adrien isn’t nerved in the slightest. </p>
<p>“Listen, Nat,” Adrien says coolly, hopping onto the window sill and grinning at his shadow on the porcelain floor. “I don’t think you need to worry. If I date, it’s never in the public eye. Lila is just a coworker. A pretty one, sure, but she’s a bit too manipulative for my liking.” </p>
<p>“Her mother’s a diplomat,” Nathalie reminds, peering at him over the top of her iPad with a raised eyebrow. “Miss Rossi <em>would</em> be a preferable choice for you—” </p>
<p>“Over my dead body,” Adrien murmurs, narrowing his eyes down at Nathalie’s form, his arms crossing over his chest. </p>
<p>Nathalie smirks, a rare, fleeting look that Adrien manages to pull out of her every so often. “Then I suggest you fix it.” </p>
<p>“Okay, <em>mom</em>,” Adrien all but snarls, though a grin slips onto his face as he leaves his father’s office to Nathalie sputtering. </p>
<p>Maybe he finds too much enjoyment in making his father’s assistant stutter. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>right chat:</b><br/>Nathalie’s being a crazy woman again. </p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy:</b><b><br/></b>what did we tell u about objectifying women chat </p>
<p><b>right chat:</b><br/>I am <em>not</em> objectifying her! She’s simply being crazy, that’s all. </p>
<p><b>ladyboob:</b><b><br/></b>thats what all menists say <br/>meninists? <br/>meningitis? <br/>shit i dont know</p>
<p><b>turtle boy:</b><b><br/></b>for such a smart girl <br/>sometimes you worry me ladyboob</p>
<p><b>ladyboob:</b><b><br/></b>why are we worrying about my inability to spell right now<br/>chat’s the meninininst</p>
<p><b>right chat:</b><b><br/></b>Excuse me, what the fuck? I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now. </p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy: </b><b><br/></b>fuck meningitis! </p>
<p><b>turtle boy: </b><b><br/></b>……i don’t know if that means what you think it does, ren <br/>actually you know what? you’re right.<br/>fuck meningitis! </p>
<p><b>right chat:</b><b><br/></b>I have the option to be friends with anyone I want and I’m friends with you idiots. <br/>Remember that. </p>
<p><b>turtle boy:</b><b><br/></b>you love us cat boy </p>
<p><b>ladyboob:</b><b><br/></b>chat loves usssssss</p>
<p><b>right chat:</b><b><br/></b>I don’t know if I would call it love…. <br/>I put up with you three. <br/>Because you’d be lonely without my presence in your life. </p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy: </b><b><br/></b>think its the opposite u furry lookin ass</p>
<p><b>right chat: </b><b><br/></b>Rena, nooo!! </p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy: </b><b><br/></b>rena <em>yes</em></p>
<p><b>right chat: </b><b><br/></b>I’m too good for this chat. <br/>You’re just jealous, Rena. :( </p>
<p><b>ladyboob:</b><b><br/></b>maybe id agree with you if u didn’t type like u were writing an essay for uni<br/>which….. u dont even go to<br/>bc u somehow got a job with ur dad that pays all ur bills w/o having to worry???<br/>teach us ur ways</p>
<p><b>right chat: </b><b><br/></b>It’s called having a vindictive father who promises to cut you off and kick you out if you choose to pursue a different career.</p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy:</b><b><br/></b>remind me to fuck ur dad when we meet</p>
<p><b>ladyboob:</b><b><br/></b>i second that<br/>i don’t care who ur dad is i’ll fuck him up<br/>even if it turns out that ur dad is the rock<br/>WAIT??? REN?????!!?</p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy: </b><b><br/></b>FUCK UR DAD UP********* <br/>y’all saw nothing</p>
<p><b>right chat: </b><b><br/></b>I’m dousing myself in holy water after reading that, Rena. <br/>Please never accidentally typo again. <br/>I don’t want to think about you fucking my dad.<br/>I’m going to stop typing now. </p>
<p><b>turtle boy:</b><b><br/></b><b>………</b><em>anyways</em><em><br/></em>face it lb you love the rock too much to beat him up</p>
<p><b>ladyboob:</b><b><br/></b>id do it for chat <br/>the rock has nothing on him </p>
<p><b>right chat:</b><b><br/></b>Aw, Bug! You’ve hit me in the feelies. </p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy: </b><b><br/></b>…..do u mean feels?????</p>
<p><b>ladyboob: </b><b><br/></b>CHAT STOP<br/>OH MY GODGKOHAEGDKOFV<br/>chat you dont know what you just did</p>
<p><b>turtle boy: </b><br/>nobody tell him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy: </b><b><br/></b>he doesn’t know hehe </p>
<p><b>right chat: </b><b><br/></b>What did I do????</p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy: </b><b><br/></b>u poor sunshine boy<br/>dear god have we not taught you anything in the last 5 years?</p>
<p><b>ladyboob:</b><b><br/></b>it’s not his fauklt<br/>fault* FUCK<br/>anyways<br/>he wasnt on tumblr in like 2014 so he wouldnt know</p>
<p><b>turtle boy: </b><b><br/></b>fauklt  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
<p><b>ladyboob: </b><b><br/></b>bitch i will end you</p>
<p><b>turtle boy: </b><b><br/></b>ren pls defend me i can’t fight ladyboob</p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy: </b><b><br/></b>sorry what? <br/>i can’t hear you over all of the popcorn i’m currently eating to watch this battle to the death</p>
<p><b>turtle boy: </b><b><br/></b>i'm dating a traitor...... </p>
<p><b>ladyboob</b>: <br/>mine now! </p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy:</b><b><br/></b>i've been waiting years for this ladybug</p>
<p><b>turtle boy: </b><b><br/></b>it's okay i'll just marry chat then</p>
<p><b>right chat: </b><b><br/></b>You'll have to get the a-okay from my father, then. <br/>You up for the challenge, Cara? </p>
<p><b>turtle boy: </b><b><br/></b>to be ur husband?<br/>there's only (1) thing i'm afraid of<br/>and its not your dad</p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy: </b><b><br/></b>he's talking about me when i'm mad<br/>i'm pretty scary when mad</p>
<p><b>turtle boy:</b><b><br/></b>yeah no kidding<br/>they've played games with you ren<br/>anyone would be scared of you </p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy:</b><b><br/></b>you didnt say that last night<br/>CARA JUST RAN INTO THE ROOM AND TACKLED ME <br/>HELPADFKOHRTKGODV</p>
<p><b>Ladyboob:</b><b><br/></b>what the fuck</p>
<p><b>right chat:</b><b><br/></b>You guys need help. <br/>I'll pay for it. <br/>Please accept my gratitude. </p>
<p><b>ren from ren and stimpy:</b><b><br/></b>this is carapace<br/>i apologize for my girlfriend's disgusting shenanigans<br/>we will be leaving nodhkOKFADOAD <br/>renA PLEAES GFADKSOERT5</p>
<p><b>ladyboob: </b><b><br/></b>should we be concerned?</p>
<p><b>right chat:</b><b><br/></b>Maybe? <br/>I'm not going to be concerned, though. <br/>If Carapace can't hold his own against Rena after dating for two years....<br/>Nobody can. </p>
<p><b>ladyboob:</b><b><br/></b>fair</p>
<p>DIRECT MESSAGES</p>
<p>
  <b>Ladybug is video calling... </b>
</p>
<p>"Oh shit," Adrien says, flying out of his chair and nearly face planting the floor by tripping over a stray shoe on the ground. "Where is my mask?" </p>
<p>He searches for the mask quickly, the thick black material of it blending in with the scheme of his room. "How do I lose a $300 mask?" </p>
<p>Ladybug must end her side of the call, because the incessant ringing in his ear ends. He finally finds the mask strewn under the lone shirt on the ground. "Figures," he grumbles, slipping the mask over his face and adjusting it properly. </p>
<p>
  <b>Ladybug is video calling... </b>
</p>
<p>A snort leaves Adrien's lips as he drops back into his gaming chair, throwing his hair up into a messy bun that accentuates his cheekbones. He hits accept, letting a smirk take up the space on his face, dimples and all. "Couldn't wait for me to answer, could you?" </p>
<p>Ladybug rolls her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. "Shut up, <em>Chaton</em>. You were taking too long and we were literally just talking." </p>
<p>"I had to find my mask, Ladybug! You're the one who finds this whole secret identity thing exhilarating." </p>
<p>A piece of her hair falls into her face, as she'd left it loose to frame her cheeks prettily today. Lavender locks stand out against her pale skin and blue eyes, freckles visible through the screen. "Is it so bad that I want to see you three fully when we end up meeting?" </p>
<p>"Or maybe you're nervous that as soon as you see my face you'll fall madly in love with me," Adrien says, cheek pressed against his hand while he blinks bashfully at her. </p>
<p>Ladybug laughs loudly, actually falling off of her chair so he can only see the top of her head. The chair rolls across her floor with a screech, banging into the side of her bed. Her cat jumps on the bed from her peaceful slumber and blinks sleepily at Ladybug with a soft meooow. This futhers Ladybug's laughter, her body falling back to lay across her wood floor. </p>
<p>She's sent into a fit of giggles, her arm thrown over her forehead as her other hand rests on her belly. Her shirt is riding up the slightest bit so a sliver of skin is showing, her hair falling in waves around her. "C-Chat!" </p>
<p>"Sometimes you worry me," Adrien murmurs amusedly, his eyes crinkling with how hard he's smiling. Her laughter is infectious, which causes a few rounds of laughs to fly out of his mouth. "Are you going to do this when we meet, too?" </p>
<p>"Yes," Ladybug gasps, resituating herself in front of her computer with a wide smile. </p>
<p>It's then he notices the pants she's wearing. With his logo on it. A green paw print embroidered into the thigh of black sweats. </p>
<p>"Bug," Adrien says sweetly, once she's settled in front of him. It's cute that she's bought his merch, even though he's offered to send it to her for free multiple times. She always declines, saying she doesn't need his stupid merch when she has her own and it's perfectly comfortable, thank you very much. </p>
<p>"Hmm?" Ladybug runs a hand through her hair and messes up her bangs in the process, the curls she'd done for her stream earlier making her look like a lioness. </p>
<p>"Where did you get those lovely pants?" </p>
<p>The blush on her face is bright and crawls down her neck—Adrien laughs until she begs him to stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one's slightly more serious than the other two but still slightly crack-ish! it's a lil shorter than the last one but i figured i'd drop it today anyway since it's done</p><p>half-beta'd as always.. will fully beta it at some point</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rena is so fucking weird sometimes, man,” Carapace grumbles through Adrien’s bluetooth earphones, as the blond boy runs on the treadmill while panting. </p><p>“It’s literally Rena,” Adrien points out through slightly labored breaths, muscle shirt clinging to his body. Sweat flows down the side of his face and his arms, Adrien glaring at his trainer Plagg, who turns up the speed and he has to run quicker. "She’s always weird." </p><p>Carapace laughs, deep voice vibrating loudly in Adrien’s ears. "Chat, you sound like you’re having a good time, eh?" </p><p>"My trainer is being an asshole.” Plagg cackles to his right, turning the dial up another notch so Adrien’s sprinting on the treadmill, feet slapping hard against the moving belt. “Plagg! Turn it dooown." </p><p>"You’re not sweating enough!” The dark-haired boy crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the windowsill. “Your father specifically told me to make you as sweaty as physically possible." </p><p>Grunting, Adrien pulls the emergency stop slip out of the treadmill and glares at Plagg, cheeks red and his chest puffing up and down. "You don’t even talk to my father." </p><p>"I’ll fight him,” Carapace yells into his ear, eliciting a large grin onto Adrien’s face. “I don’t care if he has a blue belt in karate—”</p><p>“Actually, a black belt,” Adrien corrects, readjusting his bun. He downs the rest of his water, a sweet burn in the back of his throat. </p><p>“You’re on your own buddy.” Snorting, Adrien hip bumps Plagg after said boy hands him a protein bar. Adrien inhales the bar, much to Plagg’s distaste. </p><p>“What? Leave me alone, I’m hungry." </p><p>Adrien’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out, lips curving into a grin at his notifications.</p><p><b>ladyboob:</b> <br/>
where’s chat<br/>
Chat<br/>
CHAT</p><p>DIRECT MESSAGES<br/>
@Ladybug aka <em>ladyboob, Ladybug, special agen…</em></p><p><b>Ladybug</b>: <br/>
CHAT NOIR<br/>
WHERE ARE YOU<br/>
I MISS YOUR ASS<br/>
IT’S BEEN 3 DAYS SINCE WE’VE SPOKEN<br/>
I KNOW YOU’RE BUSY<br/>
BUT<br/>
IMY</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b><b><br/>
</b>bUG! <br/>
Shit. Bug!* <br/>
I miss you, too! <br/>
Work’s been so busy recently, but we can chat soon. :) </p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>
hehe chat…. soon :) <br/>
ur not allowed to go radio silent on me for that long<br/>
i WORRY</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/>
</b>Aw, didn’t realize you were that needy. :P<br/>
You even made a pun! </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b> <br/>
i hate u <br/>
here i am telling u i miss u<br/>
and ur being a jerk</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/>
</b>Noooo, it’s much appreciated, m'ladyboob! <br/>
I’m just teasing you! <br/>
Keep the compliments comin’! </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/>
</b>i hope Plagg makes you fall off your treadmill again </p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b><b><br/>
</b>Wow, Ladybug. <br/>
That’s hurtful.<br/>
I’m crying in the club. </p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>
stop stealing my lines<br/>
old man</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/>
</b>Old man?! <br/>
I’m only three months older than you.<br/>
Maybe you’re just a child.</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/>
</b>then ur weird for talking to a child<br/>
u probably don’t even look like ur face cam<br/>
who r u paying to pretend to be u, hm?</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/>
</b>Are you trying to say that I’m cute? :) </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/>
</b>unfairly so, yeah <br/>
wait don’t let it go to ur head, kitty</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/>
</b>Never, Bug. ;)</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b><b><br/>
</b>i’m already regretting saying anything</p><p>"Texting your girlfriend, smitten kitty?” Plagg smirks over at him, cocking his head to the side with a laid-back expression on his face. </p><p>“Girlfriend, hm? What are you talking about?” Adrien’s eyes squint to look at Plagg while he locks his phone. “Wait, are you talking about Ladybug? She’s just a friend, Plagg." </p><p>Shrugging his shoulders, Plagg threw a towel over Adrien’s shoulder and pet his sweaty arm. "Alright buddy. Whatever you say." </p><p>"She is, Plagg,” Adrien says with a laugh. </p><p>“One day you’ll tell yourself the truth, Chat,” Carapace quirks into his ear, smirk radiating through the tone of his voice. </p><p>“There is no truth! She also lives in <em>Nice</em> and I live in <em>Paris</em>! It wouldn’t make sense for me to think of her that way, as nice and pretty as she is.” Plagg and Adrien shuffle through the fitness center at a slow pace, perspiration on Adrien’s skin slowly drying up. </p><p>“So you think she’s pretty? Wait until I tell Ren—” </p><p>Adrien chokes, shaking his head venomously as they walk out into the chilled air in comparison to the sweaty gym. It feels wonderful on Adrien’s skin, soothing the aches begin to form ever-so-slightly. “Cara, I will come to <em>Toulouse</em> and we will have some <em>words</em> if you say a word to Ren about me thinking Ladybug is pretty.” </p><p>“He wouldn’t be lying,” Plagg murmurs under his breath, dodging Adrien’s arm that comes out to flick him in the cheek. </p><p>“Tell Plagg I love him!” Carapace snickers. </p><p>“Two minutes ago you were about to fight him in my honor and now you’re telling me you love him? You need to work out your feelings, dude,” Adrien grumbles into his wireless earbuds, resituating it in his ear as the two of them reach their apartment. </p><p>“Look, all I’m saying is that you could do a lot worse than our dear bug friend. That’s it.” </p><p>“You think I don’t know that, Cara? She’s one of my best friends. Maybe if we lived together, or even <em>near</em> one another, I’d think differently. But with the distance and my job, I won’t look at girls who aren’t close. It’s too much of a strain and Ladybug isn’t someone I would ever want to lose because of something like that.” </p><p>Using his code to open the elevator, Adrien and Plagg step inside and go up to their penthouse apartment, Plagg oddly quiet next to him. Once they’re inside, Adrien bids goodbye to Carapace and promises to catch him in the Discord or in game soon. </p><p>“You could easily make distance work, you know,” Plagg chides, lounging over their black cloud couch with a raised eyebrow. “You and I both know it.” </p><p>“Maybe I lied a little. So what?” Toeing off his shoes at the door, Adrien lines them up neatly and sits on the edge of the couch, opposite of Plagg. “Maybe lying about why I won’t think of Ladybug like that is easier. Carapace and Rena constantly push me to ask her out.” </p><p>“And why won’t you, again?”</p><p>“Ask her out?” Adrien pauses, licking his lips. He’s staring at the ceiling instead of Plagg, mouth dry from his sudden nerves. “Listen, she’s a great girl and all, but she doesn’t know me. She doesn’t know <em>Adrien</em>. I won’t allow myself to think about anyone like that without being able to fully trust them. Not after Aurora.” </p><p>Sighing, Plagg kicks his foot out and nudges his sock-clad toes into Adrien’s thigh. He sends Adrien a small smile. “Not everyone is going to use you like that, Adrien. I know Aurora hurt you, but she shouldn't be the reason you miss out on things…” </p><p>Sending Plagg a half-smile without moving his head, Adrien shrugs a shoulder and pushes at Plagg’s foot. “Maybe. The whole world saw what happened, even if we never confirmed our relationship. I don’t want to go through that again. If it's really meant to happen, I'll end up liking her once I'm able to drop my guard. For now, I’m perfectly content with our friendship.” </p><p>“Whatever you say, lover boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>✰ means they're a subscriber<br/>✔ means that they're a moderator</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's a slightly longer than the other chapter's since i couldn't find a good place to really split it!!!!! lemme know what you guys think :D</p><p>lightly beta'd!! sorry for any terrible typos... thanks to van for ideas on some of the weird messages that happen in this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>macarena:</b> <br/>ayyyyy macarena</p><p><b>green shell from mario kart: </b><b><br/></b>rena stop<b><br/></b>rena stop you’re going to get in trouble<br/>guys we’re in a mcdonalds and she’s doing the macarena while in line hELP<br/><em>[video of rena doing the macarena.mp4] </em></p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>nice booty ren ;)<b><br/></b>i’d rather be ladyboob how dare u rena</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>it wasnt me<br/>who r u to assume that!!!!</p><p><b>green shell from mario kart:</b><b><br/></b>to be fair you <em>did</em> change my name, babe</p><p><b>macarena: </b><b><br/></b>shut up did i ask u </p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>then it was you cara :(</p><p><b>smitten kitty: </b><b><br/></b>It was me, Bug. <br/>I finally figured out how to change nicknames. <br/>You’re all screwed. :) </p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>chat………...<br/>you did me dirty<br/>i am not SMALL<br/>i am big bug</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>You sure about that?<br/>You looked pretty tiny in my sweatpants the last time we video chatted.</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>HOL UP</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>??????????</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Wait.<br/>I meant my merch pants that she bought!!! <br/>Relax, macaroni. :( </p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>i liked it better before you said wait</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Shut up. :(<br/>:( :( :( :( :( <br/>………<br/>:(</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>okay fine carapace says that he’ll fight you btw<br/>w/ a hot n spicy chicken sandwich dangling from his mouth </p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Carapace just <em>loves</em> saying he’s going to fight people, hm?<br/>Just like he loves to tell you things we spoke about in private, Ren?<br/>(ie. my nickname???) </p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>fight fight fight fight!!!!!!! </p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>he says he’s sorry and he’ll give you a big sloppy kiss when he sees you</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Okay, he’s forgiven…… <br/>I guess…. </p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>so is everyone going to leave me in the dark about this smitten kitty thing<br/>or are u jerks gonna tell me?????</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>No comment. </p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>sorry there’s static i think we’re breaking up</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>this is a chatroom?????? <br/>rena?????????? <br/>ur all whack and i’m disowning u all</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Littlebug, nooooooo!!!!<br/>Come back!!!<br/>Little kitty in this chat…. All alone without his lady. :’(</p><p>DIRECT MESSAGES<br/>@Ladybug aka <em>littlebug, Ladybug, special agen…</em></p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Hey, you!<br/>Are you mad at me?</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>mad and i are separate entities</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Bug!!!!! </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>Noir!!!!!</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Are you copying me? :(</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>Am I copying you? :(</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>(｡•́︿•̀｡)</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b><b><br/></b>Ψ( &gt; ° ∇ ° ) &gt;Ψ<br/>⁄€‹›ﬁﬂ‡°·‚—Œ„´‰ˇÁ¨ˆØ∏”’»<br/>ÅÍÎÏ˝ÓÔÒÚÆ¸˛Ç◊ı˜Â¯˘¿¡™️£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠œ∑´<br/>®️†¥¨ˆøπ“‘«åß∂ƒ©️˙∆˚¬…æΩ≈ç√∫˜µ≤≥÷</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>….. Are you trying to hexx me?</p><p>Ladybug:<br/><b><em>†MAYTHEPOWEROFCHRISTCOMPELYOU† </em></b></p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>I’m scared. <br/>I’m going to make Plagg come hold me. </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>chilllllax chat<br/>remy sat on my keyboard <br/>again<br/>she likes mashing buttons with her butt apparently</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Oh yeah!!!<br/>I sometimes forget that you named your cat after the rat from Ratatouille.  <br/>For some absurd reason….. </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>le festin is an amazing song you uncultured swine</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>I didn’t say that it wasn’t, Ladybird! </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>ladybird huh<br/>that’s cute<br/>u go to the uk once and pick up their lingo?</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b><b><br/></b>Nah, just thought it suited you, is all. </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>why is that? </p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b> <b><br/></b> <em>Because you’re both cute. </em><b><em>Failed to send message. Hold to retry.</em> </b></p><p>Adrien’s eyes nearly bug out of his head and a noise escapes his lips. He quickly holds down the message and deletes it before his signal returns at the next metro stop, in case the message sends automatically.</p><p><em>Get it together, Agreste</em>. </p><p>A woman in her forties sitting to his left scrunches her eyebrows at him, probably from the absurd noise he made, and her eyes widen when she recognizes him. “You’re Adrien Agreste!” </p><p>Flashing her a <em>yes-I-am-but-please-be-quiet</em> smile, he reaches his hand out to take the marker being thrusted towards him. “Hello! Yes, I am. Where would you like me to sign?” </p><p>She smirks, her eyes flickering over to look at him. “Can you sign my forehead for me?” </p><p>Pursing his lips together to stop a laugh from bubbling out of his throat, Adrien takes the marker and uncaps it. He signs a messy form of his signature onto her forehead, ignoring the strange and in awe looks he receives as he does so. “There! All done!” </p><p>“Thank you, <em>Monsieur Agreste</em>!” </p><p>The metro rolls to a stop at the station, <em>Champ de Mars — Tour Eiffel</em> and Adrien lets a grin settle onto his face. He stands up, stretching his limbs out lazily and waving at the awe-struck customers. “Call me Adrien, <em>Monsieur Agreste</em> is my father.” </p><p>With that, he winks at the woman whose forehead he signed and saunters out of the tube, well aware of her quiet scream that follows. The stairs are a bit jarring, though stepping up them two at a time fastens his journey. It’s only when he’s outside, the start of the October chill seeping through his red and black flannel, that he remembers to respond to Ladybug. </p><p>Heat rises to his cheeks as his previous message to her re-enters his mind, shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. It’s okay to think that Ladybug is cute. He thinks Carapace and Rena are cute sometimes, too. </p><p>It only has to mean something if he wants it to. Which he <em>doesn’t</em>. It’s just that everyone else’s words are getting to him, is all. </p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Sorry about that, the metro made me lose service! <br/>On my way to work as we speak! <br/><a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/6e85b443da95513b7fa872997b617a5c/216055c19e8f3d0e-dc/s1280x1920/35ff9793377aba17a7661c062dd0291a0d58ce3d.png"><em>[picture of the Eiffel Tower]</em></a></p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>lucky<br/><a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/6322aa3e1ed1e7d27ba1bb1fff873739/216055c19e8f3d0e-e6/s500x750/b6c8c8435ff26da8e8a65069555545679c872998.jpg"><em>[picture of the Mediterranean Sea from her balcony]</em></a><br/>i havent been to paris since i was 4 so i dont rly remmebre anything<br/>remmeber*<br/>remmebmre*<br/>FUCK</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>I don’t remmebmre anything about Nice either from when I visited last.<br/>Pretty picture, Bug. That’s such a nice view!</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>stop making fun of my typos<br/>i deserve better than this <br/>(thank u)</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Then get good, Bug. ;)<br/>(You’re welcome.)</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>sassy cat<br/>youre finally taking after me and ren i see<br/>im proud of u chaton</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Learned from the best! :) </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>cant tell if thats a compliment<br/>im going to take it as one anyways </p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>No comment…..</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>u crazy bitch im gonna take you down</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Noooooo, don’t quote that Dr. Phil video!!!<br/>I’m laughing in public, Bug. <br/>People are looking at me as if I’m crazy, nooooo. </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>im just getting them to realize the truth<br/>under all that grammatical correctness….. <br/><em>theres a devil</em></p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b><b><br/></b>If by devil you mean devilishly handsome………</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>you mangy cat……<br/>what am i gonna do w/ u </p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Probably let me die to a try hard in game tonight.</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>you know me so well kitty</p><hr/><p> </p><p>With Plagg out of the apartment for the weekend visiting his parents, Adrien has the luxury of being as loud as he wants whenever he wants. Because of his job working for his father, he tends to stream a bit on the later side in comparison to Ladybug, Rena, and Carapace. The three of them will usually be streaming a good hour or two before he hops on, so sometimes he tunes in to see how chaotic they get without him. </p><p>Usually, it’s to Ladybug’s streams, as it is tonight. </p><p>Adrien’s unwinding from a long photo shoot, his hair drying up from his shower, when he clicks on Ladybug’s stream as the sun begins to set outside. The window to his office is open, letting in natural air to the otherwise stifling room.</p><p>Ladybug’s voice fills the emptiness around him, light and airy in a calming way. Her, Rena, and Carapace are playing squad fills, finding a random fourth member to play with until Adrien gets on.</p><p>Carapace, oddly enough, is carrying the team with six kills; Adrien pulls up Cara’s stream on one of his other monitors and sees the green masked boy lounging in his chair with a controller. He’s eating dry cereal with one of his hands and is using his other to move his character around while the others engage in a battle.</p><p>Grinning, he types in Carapace’s chat, much to Cara’s viewers amusement. It’s currently on sub-mode only mode, so the chat is a lot less full than usual. </p><p><b>✰ slurpituppp</b>: why r u eating dry cereal</p><p><b>✰ thomasman54: </b>Bro u suckkkkk ur lettin ur team die</p><p><b>✰ ✔ ChatNoir</b>: Put the cereal down and help your teammates, nerd!!! </p><p><b>✰ ✔ ChatNoir</b>: They’re going to die!!! Help them!!! :( </p><p><b>✰ skskskskman: </b>CHAT NOIR HELLO</p><p><b>✰ renarougeishot21</b>: OH????</p><p><b>✰ bangbingbongboom</b>: Chat Noir???? What are you doing here??? </p><p><b>✰ Feline_okay</b>: Sometimes I forget Cara and Chat are friends until stuff like this happens</p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays</b>: @ChatNoir get on idiot their squad fills are terrible tonight</p><p><b>✰ ✔ ChatNoir</b>: Hello everyone!!!! @AlixPlays I’m getting on soon, Alix! Don’t worry. Chat Noir is here to rescue them from their mistakes of filling without me. </p><p><b>✰ freshprinceman: </b>i love when alix yells at chat </p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays</b>: ur such a dork im unsubscribing</p><p><b>✰ ✔ ChatNoir</b>: But if you unsubscribe to me, who will moderate my chat??? (◕︿◕✿) (Let me live!!!) </p><p>Closing out of Carapace’s stream so he doesn’t get distracted, Adrien’s eyes flip over to his other monitor for Ladybug’s, letting out a laugh at her character crawling around knocked on the ground. There’s three default skins who aren’t her teammates protecting her by shooting anyone who tries to kill her. </p><p>Ladybug is screaming for her teammates, eyes wide and wild, though a bright grin is on her face. “Help me! The defaults can’t protect me forever!” </p><p>“I’m on my way, Ladybug! We were held up by another team,” their squad fill says, a girl that can’t be older than sixteen by the sound of her voice. Carapace can be heard crunching on cereal through his microphone. “Carapace, what are you doing? Get your ass over here!” </p><p>“That’s right! You tell him! I give you full permission to yell at him,” Rena cheers, jumping over the three default skins protecting Ladybug and reviving her as soon as her health bar reaches one. Both Ladybug and Rena scream at the same time in joy, Rena’s character crouching up and down in excitement. “I can’t believe I made it with one second left, oh my god.” </p><p>“A man’s not allowed to be hungry and eat his cereal?” Carapace’s voice sounds pouty as his character strolls across the screen and drops Ladybug a medkit. </p><p>“Eat when we’re queuing up! Eat while we’re in lobby, or before stream! Not while we’re fighting,” Rena grumbles, a smile evident in her voice.</p><p>Ladybug lets out a loud laugh, her head tipping back as her eyes crinkle at the sides. She has two small clips on one side of her hair pinning back part of it near her ear. She must have just dyed her hair again, because the lavender is more vibrant than he remembers it being when they last video-chatted. </p><p>“Where is Chat? You guys are being gross again. He’s the only way I forget how single I am.” </p><p>Glancing at Ladybug’s chat, Adrien notes that a majority of her viewers are screaming about <em>#ladynoir</em> which Ladybug promptly ignores as she reads some of the chats. Her chat is on sub-mode only mode as well and it’s only then that Adrien remembers that it’s Saturday, which is their sub-mode only chatting days. </p><p><b>✰ ✔ ChatNoir</b>: #LadynoirisbetterthanCararouge</p><p><b>✰ lasagnababy: </b>CHAT NOIR SHIPS IT</p><p><b>✰ slurpituppp</b>: iS THAT A CONFESSION???/</p><p><b>✰ Ladynoirislife</b>: my username finally has validity </p><p><b>✔ Julekaaaaaa</b>: oh no what have u done chat </p><p><b>✰ chatisgay4cara</b>: @ladynoirislife can’t say the same about mine</p><p><b>✔ Rosicorn</b>: Juls…. Thank goodness the chat’s on sub-mode only lol </p><p>“Listen to Chat Noir, chat! He’s right, you know,” Ladybug says with a giggle, looking straight at her camera and winking. “Ladynoir beats Cararouge anyday.” </p><p>“I should’ve let you die,” Rena replies grumpily, making her character cry in front of Ladybug’s. </p><p>“The team would’ve died without me,” Ladybug sniffs, her character laughing in response to Rena’s. “Get on, Chat! Remember our conversation earlier?” </p><p>Adrien rolls his eyes at her words and slips the mask over his eyes, smoothing it out. He double checks that his green screen is sturdy, checks his audio levels, and throws his hair up into a messy bun. </p><p>Finding their Discord voice chat is easy enough, and he joins it but deafens himself until they’re out of their game. The game takes less than a minute to load up and then he’s joining their lobby. He forlorned his contacts after his eyes became scratchy this morning and decided on wearing his glasses, anti-reflective coating reducing any reflections from his monitors and lights. </p><p>Keeping Ladybug’s stream open but muted until he’s ready to play, he starts his own up, playing soft music in the background. He transitions to a scene that has his face-cam and grins at the camera, two-finger saluting them. “Hey guys! I’ve missed you all.” </p><p>Loads of messages start flooding into his chat, quicker than usual after his last stream brought an influx of new subscribers in. He knows tonight’s stream will do well too, as Saturday’s are larger traffic days and people like to be able to chat to their favorite streamers. </p><p>Soon enough, the other three are out of their game and dancing in the lobby to get his attention. He undeafens and is immediately greeted by three screaming voices. </p><p>“What the heck, guys? Why are you always so weird whenever I join?” Adrien’s laughing, pinching the bridge of his nose right under where his glasses sit. </p><p>“We have to keep our streak of originality up, hot stuff,’ Carapace says, blowing Adrien a kiss in-game. </p><p>“By screaming into my ear when I join voice chat?” Adrien messes around with the audio a bit until they’re level with him.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Rena replies, her character producing a chair out of nowhere and sitting on it. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien notices that Ladybug is reading her chat with a grin on her face. He decides to toy with her a bit. “Hey, Ladybird. Are you Lady<em>bored</em> with this conversation?” </p><p>Ladybug freezes on the screen, her eyes narrowing but her lips curving into the tiniest of smiles as if she’s trying to keep it off her face. He can sense the moment she unmutes as she says, “Your jokes are terrible and I’m unfriending you.” </p><p>“D’aw, Bug! Just admit that you think I’m funny and I’ll stop <em>bugging</em> you.” </p><p><em>Ladybug has left the party</em>. </p><p>Adrien, Rena, and Carapace all laugh, loud and unabashed. Ladybug is still trying to fight the grin off her face, though even Adrien can see the fond look she has for him and his silliness. </p><p>It warms him in all the right places.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one's a little more plot heavy than the previous one's!!! i'd love to see your guesses as to why lila's been entered into the story in the first place..... anyone who guesses correctly gets a cookie </p><p>as always, hastily beta'd!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien’s phone dings in his pocket as he’s pulling on a fresh shirt, grinning sheepishly at the photographer. He steps away from the backdrop as the female model he’s working with today, Lila, is still in makeup for their next scene. </p><p><b>green shell from mario kart: </b><b><br/></b>what’s up fuckers!! </p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>why do you have my phone??? </p><p><b>green shell from mario kart:</b><b><br/></b>because fuck you that’s why!!!!</p><p><b>green shell from mario kart: </b><b><br/></b>wait no i actually came here to see if any of you wanted to warm up before stream tonight?</p><p><b>littlebug</b>: <br/>i’ll play with you </p><p><b>green shell from mario kart</b>: <br/>why do you have to lie and break my heart like that ladybug</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>i was being serious!!! <br/>but fine i’ll take my cute ass elsewhere</p><p><b>macarena:</b><br/>no pls lb dont leave bc of cara being an idiot</p><p><b>green shell from mario kart:</b><b><br/></b>LADYBUG PLEASE I WAS KIDDONG I LOVE U BBY</p><p><b>smitten kitty: </b><b><br/></b>Kiddong.</p><p><b>green shell from mario kart:</b><b><br/></b>Shut Up s,mitten kitty<br/>Oh my god i can’t TYEP AAAAH</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>carapace are u okay<br/>rena what is ur boyfriend on<br/>did he drink two cups of chocolate milk in a row again????</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>cara is2g</p><p><b>green shell from mario kart: </b><b><br/></b>U can’t fuckin stop me <br/>catch u on the flipside losers!!!! -skates away-</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>u allow the boy to have a little bit of sugar<br/>and he turns into a crazy man </p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Someone stop him before it’s too late!!!!! </p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b><span class="u">@green shell from mario kart</span> take a chill pill before i remove ur role <br/>where is crush from finding nemo when u need him??? </p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>ooh that’s a good name for him for next time….. <em>*internally saves*</em><br/>do it, ladybug. </p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Pull the lever, Kronk!! </p><p><b>green shell from mario kart: </b><b><br/></b><span class="u">@littlebug</span> i’m sorry mommy bug i’ll be a good boy :3</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>you were saying?</p><p><b>green shell from mario kart: </b><br/>nOOOOOO GIVE ME MY ROLE BACK <br/>im sorry :( </p><p><b>macarena:</b><br/>Goakoreakogbokhetgv LADYBUG<br/>I’m SCREAMING<br/>you deserved it babe</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>My coworkers have to think I’m off the walls with how much I laugh while I’m here, lol.<br/>I swear they talk about me when I’m not around.</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>they wouldnt be wrong</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Hey. :( <b><br/></b>Take it back!!! <br/>Before I start crying and you get me yelled at. </p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>i for one would love to see a video of you crying chat noir ;) </p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>You know what?<br/>I don’t want to know what you and Carapace get up to. </p><p><b>green shell from mario kart:</b><b><br/></b>you couldnt handle it</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Oh god. I’m going back to work now. </p><p><strong>littlebug:<br/></strong>chat noooooo<br/>dont leave me with themmmm!!!!!</p><p><strong>smitten kitty:</strong><br/>Sorry, Bug!!<br/>I'll be back as soon as I can! :) </p><p>At the sound of the photographer clapping his hands to indicate Adrien to <em>hurry it up</em>, he puts his phone on silent and shoves it into his pocket. </p><p>Lila’s standing in position already, smiling flirtatiously in Adrien’s direction. “Hey, you,” she coos, her hand immediately falling onto his bicep when he’s close enough. </p><p>“Hey,” Adrien says, slightly strained, though he knows her actions are <em>mostly</em> for the cameras. “You look nice,” he tells her casually, pursing his lips into a thin line as the photographer motions for Lila to move closer to him. </p><p>“You’re such a gentleman!” She laughs sweetly in his ear—too sweet to the point that it sounds bitter and fake. He doesn’t hate Lila by any means, it’s just that she’ll do whatever she needs to do to succeed and he doesn’t vibe well with that. He gets that it’s a cut-throat business, but she shouldn’t act like that around him, not when he’s told her to be herself multiple times.</p><p>Still, for some odd reason, his father likes her enough to keep her around, so he has to deal with her. It’s better than some of the other models he’s worked with, who were downright rude for no reason other than the fact that they had big egos. </p><p>“Stare deep into her eyes as if you are in love with her,” Emiliano, their photographer, proclaims with his thick, Italian accent. “It should be easy with Miss Rossi as your love interest Adrien, no?” </p><p>Lila smirks up at him, squeezing his bicep as she leans closer. “It’ll be easy for us. You like me enough and I like you a lot,” she says through a round of laughter, her free arm lounging around his neck loosely.</p><p>Instead of verbally responding and digging himself into a hole, Adrien smiles down at her as easily as he can without it looking fake, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her towards him. One of his hands cups her jaw and tilts her chin up, the angle perfect for the type of photo Emiliano is looking for. </p><p>“Beautiful! Flawless! <em>Stupendo</em>! The two of you look absolutely stunning together! This is a front-page Vogue editorial in the making!” Emiliano continues clicking his camera at increasingly impressive speeds, the flash blinding Adrien without off-kiltering his smile. </p><p>Adrien can’t wait for this to be over with. </p><p>“You know,” Lila says, a bit later once they’ve finished modeling for the day. “Your father and I have been in talks—”</p><p>“You’ve been talking with my father? For <em>what</em>?” Adrien snorts, staring longingly at the display filled with pastries and assortments of food for the workers that he can’t touch with his Paris Fashion Week show in a few days. “I’d love to know what you could possibly want with him.” </p><p>“Your father actually reached out to <em>me</em>, Adrien,” Lila tells him, blinking up at him owlishly, in her flirtatious way that Adrien’s come to know. “He wants to strike up a deal.” </p><p>“A deal?” Half paying attention, Adrien’s mouth waters as Nathalie picks up a red-velvet macaron and he <em>swears</em> she’s doing it on purpose at this point. “What do you mean?” </p><p>Lila steps in front of Adrien’s line-of-sight so he has no choice but to fully pay attention to her or experience Nathalie’s wrath. “We were talking about how you’ve never dated in the public eye and he thinks I’d be perfect for the job!” </p><p>“<em>Job</em>? My love life isn’t taking applications, Lila,” Adrien grumbles, swiping a water bottle off the table and taking a big swig to quench his thirst. </p><p>(And so he’ll have to talk to her less.)</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like <em>that</em>, your father thinks that since at some point you <em>will</em> have to date in the public eye, I’m the best candidate.” </p><p>“You’re not making it sound any better.” Adrien raises an unamused eyebrow, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. Word’s been spreading around that his father is going to make all of the male models dye their hair a specific color and achieve the same short haircut. Adrien’s particularly nervous about the rumor as he knows being his son isn’t enough for special treatment, <em>especially</em> around Paris Fashion Week. </p><p>For girls, it’s the same, from what he’s heard through the grapevine. Adrien <em>almost</em> feels bad for Lila’s natural black hair if the decision for them is to go blonde. <em>Almost</em>. </p><p>Last year, the male models had been prepped well in advance that hair just under their ears was the desired look. No such parameters were set for this year’s show, however, no buzz cuts is such as always.</p><p>“All I’m saying is we can be beneficial to one another. I help you appease your father without you having to search for a worthy partner and you get the luxury of dating me,” Lila says, lips curling into a playful smirk. “It’s a win-win situation.” </p><p>Win-win for her. Lose-lose for Adrien. </p><p>“Father and I have discussed no such thing,” is how Adrien replies in a polished tone, briefly making eye contact with Nathalie across the room, narrowing his eyes ever-so-slightly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, my father’s assistant is waving for me. <em>Au revoir</em>.” </p><p>“Salut, <em>mon cheri</em>!” </p><p>Adrien’s eye twitches as he reaches Nathalie on the other side of the room, arms crossing over his chest as his eyes slit in betrayal. “When were you going to tell me that my father discussed companionship with Miss Rossi?” </p><p>“Hello to you too, Adrien.” </p><p>“I’m <em>serious</em>, Nat,” Adrien hisses, a lot quieter than his last statement. He loosens up slightly as Lila leaves the room, running a hand through his styled hair and messing it up. “You know I don’t like her like that! I tolerate her for my father.” </p><p>“I did warn you,” she says, peering at him over the top of her glasses. “Your father sees the benefits of a relationship with Miss Rossi—”</p><p>“Is it not ultimately <em>my </em>decision who I decide to date? I told you that same day that I could never be with someone as manipulative as her!” Adrien’s shoulders slump as the reality of the situation hits him. “I want to be with someone I genuinely care about, Nat. Lila isn’t it.” </p><p>Nathalie sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose frustratedly. “Listen, Adrien. Your father ultimately wants what is best for you and your career—”</p><p>“You mean what’s best for <em>his </em>career,” Adrien interrupts her and stares at her pointedly. “You know damn well that it’s never been about me and what I want.” </p><p>“That is not something you should be taking up with me. If you feel so strongly about this, you should talk to your father about it.” </p><p>“You think I haven’t tried? He doesn’t care, Nat. Heck, <em>you’ve</em> raised me more in the last five-and-a-half years than he has! Ever since my mother vanished, he can’t look at me for longer than five seconds without looking like he has ants in his pants!” </p><p>Nathalie stares at him hard, eyebrows furrowing together in a look of emotion he rarely sees on her. He knows that she cares about him more than she should as his father’s assistant, especially with his mother vanishing nearly six years ago. </p><p>He’s even <em>more</em> aware of the lengths she’d go for his father. </p><p>She sighs, adjusting her glasses briefly on her nose. “I’ll see what I can do.” </p><p>Adrien smiles genuinely. “Thank you.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3k???? i swear it was supposed to be shorter but i couldn't find a good spot to cut it</p><p>thanks to van as always (and you guys for all the support!!!) </p><p>loosely beta'd this time. will go through soon and swoop through bc there are probably a bit of typos (im sorry i swear im literate)!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>eat a baguette you minx</p><p><b>smitten kitten: </b><b><br/></b>I just got out of work…..<br/>What?!</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>ren was being weird again<br/>sorry not sorry!!!!!</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>is that the way to talk to the love of ur life?</p><p><b>green shell from mario kart:</b><b><br/></b>i’m rIGHT HERE YOU KNOW</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>who r u again</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Burned. Roasted. Filet Mignon’d. </p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>i was about to call u the love of my life and then u said that<br/>im glad i waited tbh</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Bug, no! I’m sorry!!! I take it back!!!!</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>too late ur already too uncool </p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>imagine getting rekt’d like that<br/>can’t relate</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>just bc chat isnt the love of my life doesnt mean u are</p><p><b>green shell from mario kart:</b><b><br/></b>i’m leaving you for chat</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Carapace is the man of my dreams. <br/>Come down to Paris. ;) </p><p><b>green shell from mario kart:</b><b><br/></b>what if we held hands. jk……. unless?</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>bicth if u think ur holding hands with chat w/o me….<br/>honey u’ve got a big storm coming</p><p><b>Alix:</b><br/>how long have i been in this chat WHAT<br/>which one of ye yellow bellies added me???</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>now THAT’S thel ove of my life right there</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>thel ove</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>i take it back<br/>i hate u all</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>frickin liar</p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>if you love anyone it’s definitely me right ladybug…..<br/>(pls can i have my role back ;’o) </p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>i don’t need friends <br/>they disappoint me</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>I’m the only exception, right? :( </p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>….. <br/>;)<br/>if we all squad up tonight youll be my friends again</p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b> <br/>i’ll play if you give me my role back :’(</p><p><b>littlebug</b>: <br/>being salty isn’t going to get you anywhere, darling</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>sick burn bro</p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>ladybug pleaaase :( </p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>how about we make a lil wager for stream?</p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>…… i’m listening</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>the first squad game we play tonight<br/>if u get more kills than me<br/>u can have ur role back</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>is it bad that i dont know who i want to win</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>ladybug all the way <br/>sorry cara</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>I have to represent my man, Cara. <br/>Sorry, Littlebug. &lt;3</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>chat what the fuck</p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>alright bet….. but what if u win?</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>I SAID I WAS SORRY.</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>that’s so disgraceful <br/>if i win….u have to let me gift u a skin</p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>oh no…….. <br/>okay, deal</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>i can;t wait to make u look stylish</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>i’m scared for you cara</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Never get on Bug’s bad side…. </p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>lesson learned...</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>id let ladybug smack me around a bit</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>i think i preferred life before i was added to this chaotic mess of a discord</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>You love us, don’t lie. </p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>debatable<br/>i only love ladybug</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Wow, we have something in common! </p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>i’m heartbroken chat :’( </p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Oh, uh….. You too… I guess… <br/>I’m kidding. You have some of my heart. <br/>Only some though.</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>the rest is saved for ladybug? </p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>The rest is saved for Plagg, shut up. </p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>im changing my name<br/>thats it<br/>littlebug is dead to me</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>@littlebug LOVE YOU!!! </p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>back off my wife bitch</p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>back off my husband!!!!</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>i can’t be the only one in here with you four<br/>i will go insane in the membrane</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>we’re thinking of adding juleka and rose at some point<br/>not yet but soon<br/>maybe some of the other mods and editors too</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>cool<br/>until then<br/>peace out children</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>says the 19 year old who’s 150cm </p><p><b>Alix:</b> <b><br/></b> <em>i will end you</em></p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>:* love u <br/>cara are u ready to get destroyed<br/>we all know who helps carry this team here<br/>and it’s not u </p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>those sound like fighting words<br/>u gonna let her talk to u like that babe?</p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>yeah??? what do you think i am??? an idiot???<br/>i think youll find that im actually a lot better than when we play lb <br/>but ill let you wait for tonight to see that</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>if ur so cocky then why don’t we higher the wager? </p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Uh oh…. </p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>im not scared<br/>what did u have in mind?</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>why does shit get interesting every time i run outta popcorn!!!! </p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Ren, I just imagine you sitting next to Cara with a bowl of popcorn in your hand. </p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>wouldn’t be the first time</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>we’ve been dating for two years cara<br/>u can’t judge me now<br/>it’s not allowed</p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>if i want to keep my balls then obvs im not gonna judge u </p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>as long as you know better <b>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</b></p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Don’t ever do that again. That’s my thing. &gt;:c</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>as funny as you guys are (not)<br/>we’re getting off topic<br/>so. on top of the previous terms of agreement….<br/>what if the winner gets to change the loser's username name for a month?</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>i like this bet</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><br/>Something tell me Bug already has Cara’s username on lock…. </p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>don’t say on lock ever again</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><br/>But I’m just trying to be hip, Rena! </p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>chat it’s <em>you</em> we’re talking about here</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Rude. ಥ_ಥ</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>&lt;3 </p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>so u down for it cara?</p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>you're going to regret these terms, ladybug<br/>im warning you now</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>a lot of trash talk from someone who’s going to lose</p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>we’ll see about that……… :) </p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>I don’t like that smiley face. <br/>It seems evil.</p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>:) </p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>I feel like you’ve just been played, Bug.</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>nah, cara just talks a big game<br/>he’s only ever gotten more kills than me <em>once</em><br/>i have every reason to believe in myself</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>you’ve also never seen cara go try hard<br/>i have<br/>you might have a reason to worry</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>…..<br/>and you tell me this <em>now</em></p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>i’d apologize but i’m not sorry</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>that’s it<br/>we’re getting a divorce</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>ladybug nO</p><p><b>littlebug:</b> <b><br/></b> <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/51465a7d746813d3c7639cde4a9ba419/216055c19e8f3d0e-d5/s500x750/3bb1853cff9e5cadbd90bcf3590dfd963aee25e5.png"><em>[photo of panda with its back turned that says </em> <b> <em>im angy </em> </b> <em>on top]</em></a></p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><br/>Is that how tiny you are in real life, Bug?</p><p><b>littlebug:</b> <b><br/></b> <em>Ladybug has left the chat.</em></p><p><b>crush from finding nemo:</b><b><br/></b>you’re right here what do you MEAN</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>we can see you lb</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><br/>You can’t run from this!!!</p><p><b>littlebug:</b> <b><br/></b> <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/4b9539b06e2e7b6c258b704357294a36/216055c19e8f3d0e-db/s540x810/75b4fb75182219dbcb0ac0558f38bb7ecf13e74e.jpg"><em>[photo of that sign can’t stop me bc i can’t read]</em></a></p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>I hate it here.</p><p>Adrien’s in the voice chat prior to anyone else, all set up and ready to go—mask included. The photo shoot hadn’t lasted long and allowed him some free time to lay in bed. His energy levels are through the roof. </p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> is up, Kyle?” It’s Rena, as soon as she joins, that quotes one of their sacred vines. It pulls a snort from Adrien’s lips as he adjusts his headphones onto his ears. </p><p>“One day I’ll acquire the knowledge to become a meme lord like you,” Adrien tells her, mussing about with the settings for his stream. “Until then, I am a meme noob.” </p><p>Rena chuckles into his ear, accepting his party invite and makes her character dab. “You’ll never surpass me, sorry.”</p><p>“I don’t intend to! I want to be like you when I grow up.” His lips twitch into a smirk.</p><p>“Shut up,” she snorts, her character face-palming. </p><p>Ladybug enters the channel next, quiet enough that Adrien isn’t sure she’s actually in there until her character joins them in the lobby. </p><p>It’s odd. </p><p>“Bug? Are you there?” </p><p>“I’m in focus mode, shh,” Ladybug whispers, her character gesturing for Adrien to be quiet by shushing. She’s wearing her favorite skin, the one with the pink overall skirt and pigtail braids. </p><p>“I’m kind of scared for Cara if she’s getting this into it,” Rena mutters under her breath. </p><p>“Neither of them are ready for this,” Adrien says, laughing into his mic. “It’s going to get real good, real quick. I don’t know how much <em>I’m</em> ready for it.” </p><p>Carapace joins soon enough and all of their streams start up, everyone doing their own intros and introducing one another before the real fun begins. </p><p>“I’m a bit nervous for her, chat.” Licking his lips, Adrien glances at the camera that is eye-level with him, scratching at his jaw. “As much as I love Cara and want to see him win, Bug can be a bit of a sore loser.” </p><p>He doesn’t realize what he says for a second, but when he does his eyes widen. He quickly backtracks, “You guys better not send that to her or she’ll have my head. Wait, some of you are probably into that. You’ve already sent it, haven’t you? Oh god, you’re all monsters.” </p><p>Within a minute, Ladybug’s voice is heard over the dim music playing in the background. “You said <em>what</em> about me, Chat? I’m a sore loser? Your ass is about to be sore when I’m done with you—”</p><p>“That did <em>not</em> come out how you wanted it to.” </p><p>“Clip it! Clip it! Clip it!” Rena yells, cackling madly into her mic. “My ship is sailing!” </p><p>“What?” Ladybug splutters, and from the tone of her voice, she’s blushing—Adrien knows his chat will send it to him. “Sailing? More like sinking. It’s the Titanic up in this bitch.” </p><p>Of course, Adrien is right. His chat spams him with links of Ladybug flushing a shade of red that matches her mask. He grins as he watches the video on stream, and decides not to mention it to her until they’re off stream where he can tease her without their every move being monitored. </p><p>He ignores the way his chat freaks out over him bookmarking the tab. “It’s for blackmailing purposes, chat, don’t be so silly.” </p><p>(Even he knows it’s a lie.) </p><p>“For those of you in the Discord, which, if you want to join, the link is one of the panels below,” Ladybug says once their introductions to their chats are out of the way. “You know that our boy Carapace here was, to put it likely, <em>deranked</em>.”</p><p>“Unlawfully,” Carapace quips in, his character crying on the screen. “I demand a retrial!” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Ladybug replies, and Adrien can practically feel her eye roll laced with her words. “We’re wagering a bet, chat. My side of the bet is that if Cara loses the challenge today, he has to stay deranked for a month and let me buy him a skin.”</p><p>“Hey! You only told us <em>part</em> of that wager,” Carapace grumbles a bit petulantly. </p><p>“Feel free to come up with another part of the wager for if you win, then,” Ladybug tells him, her character shrugging on the screen. “I’m not scared in the slightest, so make it as bad as you want.” </p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays:</b> she’s going to be eating her words in a few minutes </p><p>Adrien snorts at Alix’s comment in the chat, face-palming with a small shake of his head. He has a feeling that Alix is right. “Believe in our beloved Bug, Alix! For if we don’t, then her win may not transpire!” </p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays: </b>you belong in the 17th century with shakespeare</p><p>“I think my side of the bet is a little more interesting, Little Red,” Carapace says, smirk evident with the tone of his voice. </p><p>“Oooh, do tell,” Rena exclaims excitedly, her character clapping and squealing whilst jumping up and down. </p><p>“I’m regretting my decision already,” Ladybug cheers with absolutely no emotional conviction.</p><p>“We already agreed on the name change for whoever is a winner,” Carapace reminds them of their earlier conversation, and continues on, “But if I win, you have to let me log into your account and change it so it’s a surprise.” </p><p>Groaning, Ladybug quickly agrees, “Alright, fine.” </p><p>Letting out a quiet laugh, Adrien unscrews the top of his water bottle off and downs a huge portion of what’s left in the metal cup. “Okay, gamers. Are we ready for the fight of a century? Are we doing four corners?” </p><p>“Four corners it is,” Ladybug confirms, readying her character up. “Though, you and Rena are <em>not</em> allowed to help us. If we get knocked, you have to let us die. Feel free to help one another, though.” </p><p>“Ren, you ready to get more kills than either of these knuckleheads?” Adrien asks her with a grin, shucking his hoodie off without tangling his headphones into the fabric. “I have a feeling this’ll be a whole out war.” </p><p>“To be honest, I’m kind of scared,” Rena murmurs into the mic. </p><p>All four of them are readied up and they easily load into a game, Carapace and Ladybug eerily quiet. Adrien peers over to his chat for a second and lifts his finger off his push-to-talk key so they don’t hear him. He only reads his moderators chats, their shiny checks catching his eye. </p><p><b>✔ Julekaaaaaa: </b>i heard from one of the boys that they’re going to stream snipe ladybug to help cara win</p><p><b>✔ Julekaaaaaa: </b>not that he really needs it but just to help :p</p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays: </b>you’re lying??? is it kim, max, nat, and marc??? </p><p><b>✔ Julekaaaaaa: </b>YUP</p><p><b>✔ Rosicorn</b>: I’m going to give those boys a stern talking to when I see them next</p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays: </b>rose you have the tenacity of a lawyer but the face of a cute puppy</p><p><b>✔ Rosicorn</b>: They’re going DOWN &gt;:( </p><p><b>✔ Julekaaaaaa: </b>babe ur like a chihuahua. all bark no action</p><p> <b>✔ Rosicorn</b>: I’ll show you all……</p><p>Should he tell Ladybug? It’s technically not against the rules that her and Carapace had set for the bet, plus Ladybug <em>is</em> a better player than Carapace from what he knows. </p><p>Eh, who's to say they even made it into their game? </p><p>“This is going to get more interesting than any of us thought,” he muses aloud to his chat, biting on his lower lip and widening his eyes comically. </p><p>“So for those of you not aware, chat, I’ll explain what’s going on. Ladybug and Carapace are doing a challenge to see who gets the most kills. We each land on a corner of the map and whoever has the most kills before we win and/or everyone dies, is the winner,” he pauses as Ladybug’s character walks up to him in the game lobby and blows a kiss at him. </p><p>He throws up a heart for good measure. Her character squeals in response and he laughs.</p><p>“The only rule is that Rena and I cannot help them whatsoever. If Bug wins, Carapace must stay deranked in the Discord for a month and let Ladybug buy him a skin. If Carapace wins, he wins his role back and gets to change Ladybug’s username by logging into her account and surprising her. Ladybug’s end of the deal has a bit more at stake to it since she <em>also </em>gets to change Cara’s username, though he’ll be aware of what it is first.” </p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays: </b>ladybug’s going down </p><p>“Shut up, Alix,” he hisses through laughter, nose scrunching up cutely. </p><p>Soon enough, the four of them are on separate sides of the map with only Adrien and Rena communicating. He’s sure both Ladybug and Carapace are ranting to their chats, Carapace a bit more chill about it. </p><p>“Do you think they have us muted?” Rena asks, accidentally firing her weapon and spooking Adrien, who spins his character around frantically. “It was me, sorry.” </p><p>Sighing a bit, though it’s for show, Adrien shakes his head as he replies, “It’s okay.” In the feed, Ladybug wipes a squad, giving her a 4-2 lead against Carapace. “After the last time we did this, I would assume yes.” </p><p>“Oh, you mean when all four of us did it and you and I kept screaming to throw them off their game? Classic.” </p><p>“Wasn’t funny,” Ladybug grumbles, quiet and terse. Whether she’s actually nervous or is putting on a show is hard to read. </p><p>“I laughed a lot, so it was indeed funny,” Adrien tells her matter-of-factly, whining out loud as somebody attacks him. “Leave me alone, you madman! I’m just trying to have some fun.” </p><p>Rena gets sniped and knocked, screaming into her mic because it startles her. “Fuckin’ triple-teaming asshole! That’s right! Get shot at, you stupid—”</p><p>“Woah, woah, calm down there Cursy McCurse Pants.” Adrien’s quick to build around her and revive her, dropping her a medkit. “I’ve got you.” </p><p>Carapace’s name pops up in the killfeed two more times, tying the score with Ladybug so it’s 4-4. Adrien and Rena haven’t come across any people besides the two teams that shot at them, so they’re both sitting with a lousy 0 kills. </p><p>Out of nowhere, Ladybug starts screaming. </p><p>Loudly. </p><p>“I’m getting stream sniped. There’s absolutely <em>no</em> way. Nobody comes to this part of the map and it’s not even in circle!” </p><p>Uh oh. Juleka was right. Maybe he should’ve warned her. </p><p>“Or maybe they’re just better,” Carapace says, out of nowhere, after being quiet the whole round. </p><p>Ladybug gets knocked. By <em>Nathisastinkyboi</em>. </p><p>“Nath? What the hell? How are you even in our game? What? Wait, Carapace…. You little <em>shit</em>, you planned this didn’t you? I will have Rena give me your address and I will—”</p><p>
  <em>Nathisastinkyboi has eliminated Ladybug.</em>
</p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if Cara planned it,” Rena starts, as she gets knocked for a second time when her and Adrien are pinned by two teams. Adrien tries to revive her but gets spammed through his walls and she’s eliminated. </p><p>Carapace kills another person so the score is 5-4, then jumps to his death immediately after. </p><p>The laughter that leaves Adrien’s mouth is abrupt, and he can’t stop laughing to the point where he gets killed and they’re brought back to the lobby. </p><p><b>✔ Julekaaaaaa: </b>I DIDN'T THINK THEY'D ACTUALLY GO THROUGH WITH IT</p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays: </b>I TOLD YOU you owe me 5 bucks</p><p>“We are no longer friends,” Ladybug sniffs. “But, a deal is a deal and it wasn’t against the rules. I’m more mad at the fact I didn’t think of it.”</p><p>“You’ll become as wise as me one day, Little Red,” Carapace says, grin seeping into his tone. “Log out of your account for ten minutes and let me do my magic.” </p><p>Adrien can imagine the pout on Ladybug’s face as she replies, “If I must.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im so sorry... youll find out her new username in the next one....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not the shortest but not the longest chapter.......... more so me being a butt and leaving u on a slight cliff hanger.... love u guys :) </p><p>slightly beta'd!! more so than usual tho tbh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe this,” Ladybug moans as she logs out of her account, and Adrien can imagine her anguish, though it’s overplayed. “How did Carapace of all people beat me?”</p><p>Carapace, still laughing, forces himself to quiet down. “You should’ve been clearer on the rules, Little Red.” </p><p>Then, on Ladybug’s end, they can hear her door opening and people walking inside. The voices are far enough away that they can’t distinguish what is being said, but as soon as Ladybug yells, Carapace starts laughing even harder.</p><p>“You guys did this within my own home? I hate all of you,” Ladybug whines, and thumps what Adrien presumes is her hand loudly against her desk. “I can’t believe Cara got my own <em>friends</em> to conspire against me.” </p><p>“All’s fair in love and war,” Cara tells her, making kissy noises into his microphone. “The rules were loud and clear. Chat and Rena weren’t allowed to help us no matter what and whoever gets the most rules wins. Did I play dirty? Yes. I honestly assumed you were going to go the same route.” </p><p>Which, Carapace isn’t wrong for thinking that way. Ladybug <em>has</em> in the past bent the rules ever-so-slightly to win at their challenges. Heck, they all have at one point or another. </p><p>It’s quiet for a moment, before Ladybug starts cackling, loudly, a weird honky laugh but an amusing noise nonetheless. “Ah, I guess you’re right. For those of you in chat who are confused, Carapace had a few of my real life friends stream snipe me and jump me so he could win. They’re lucky I love them enough to not end our friendship over this.” </p><p>“Yes!” Carapace yells. “Hell yeah. Role me up, baby! I’m getting the name change ready. Ooooooh, your followers are going to love me for this. Rena, come into my room!” </p><p>Letting out a grunt, Rena does as she’s told, making her character float on the screen while she’s gone.</p><p>“I’ll role you after the stream,” Ladybug promises, her chair screeching as she moves. “We have to get more wins, first. My stats are itching for wins.” </p><p>“You’re such a fuckin’ dork, Bug,” Adrien grumbles, a geniuine smile trickling onto his face. </p><p>“You love me all the same,” Ladybug says. “I’m fluttering my eyelashes right now but you can’t see that, so imagine it.” </p><p>“Trust that I am,” Adrien tells her, changing his character skin to the banana, hollering as he shouts, “Banana Noir makes a comeback!” </p><p>“Wiat, Chat, come to my stream real quick.” </p><p>Adrien listens, pulling up Ladybug’s stream onto one of his other monitors. Ladybug’s on the screen, Lavender hair braided into one long side braid that cascades out of frame. Her bright, bluebell eyes stand out against her red and black polka-dot mask, cherry-color stained lips lifting into a grin. </p><p>“Tell me when you’re there,” she tells him, innocently. </p><p>Oh no.</p><p>“I’m here,” Adrien rasps, licking at his dry lips. </p><p>Ladybug looks up at the camera and flutters her eyelashes, the long hairs settling against the rim of her mask. She looks pretty—no, beautiful in a way that Adrien’s never noticed before. </p><p>It shocks him to the core. He forgets to breathe, dumbstruck as if he’s fourteen again, seeing a pretty girl for the first time. </p><p>Except, Ladybug isn’t just a pretty girl to him. She’s much more than that to him, a friend, a <em>best </em>friend at that. Ladybug is the one that stuck around when his mother disappeared, a frantic Adrien signing onto their shared favorite game at the time and unable to fathom what was happening. </p><p>She stayed when the others didn’t. </p><p>“Just admit that I’m cute already,” Ladybug says, breaking him out of his trance. </p><p>“You are. You’re more than that, though. You’re beautiful,” Adrien admits, unable to help himself, ignoring the flush that breaks on his face. </p><p>
  <em>She’s just a friend. She’s just a friend. She’s just a friend. </em>
</p><p>Ladybug rolls her eyes, a similar shade of pink tinting her cheeks. She grins prettily at the camera, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Her baggy oversized navy flannel looks comfortable and he can see a hint of dark-wash ripped jeans from the way she’s sitting, one leg pulled against her chest. </p><p>“Flatterer,” she teases. </p><p>“Is it still considered flattery if it’s true?” Adrien raises an eyebrow at the camera, awaiting the moment his chat clips it and sends it to her. </p><p>“I don’t know. I’m pretty sure it depends on your intentions with me, kitty.” </p><p>“Rena and I leave for five minutes to change Little Red’s username and you guys get married in our absence?!” </p><p>Adrien chokes on his own spit. “Carapace,” he says in an exasperated tone.</p><p>“Lay it on me, big boy.” He can imagine Carapace winking at him while he says this and Adrien tries his hardest to keep a straight face. </p><p>“You’re ugly, you’re disgusting. I’m going to kill you, give me $200.” </p><p>The inhumane noise that leaves Carapace’s mouth has Ladybug and Rena cracking up with them. “You crazy bitch, I’m gonna take you down!” </p><p>“Stop quoting Dr. Phil quotes before I pee my pants,” Rena urges as she all but squawks into the mic, which only furthers their laughter. “Stop, oh my god.” </p><p>“We’re getting off track,” Ladybug wheezes. Adrien glances at his other monitor and sees her clutching her stomach, curled in on herself and she tries to stave off her laughter. He minimizes her stream before he absentmindedly makes a comment about it. “Tell me the bad news, doc!” </p><p>“Sadly, you have <em>usernameischangeditis</em>. I’ll give you some prescription medication for it, but it usually lasts about a month.” </p><p>Ladybug fake cries. “<em>Noooo</em>, what will I do for a whole <em>month</em>? Is there any way you can speed up the healing process, doctor? Even if I <em>pay you a shit ton of money</em>?!” </p><p>Carapace tuts and lets out a sigh. “Unfortunately, even all the money in the world can’t speed up the healing process, I’m afraid.” </p><p>“And you called Chat a dork,” Rena murmurs under her breath, setting Adrien off into a fit of laughter that echoes in his office. “You did <em>not</em> just do doctor-patient roleplay over a username. I’m so done.” </p><p>“I’m logging in now, Ren, chill your tits,” Ladybug says through her own giggles, presumably logging back into her account. “Just say you miss me and go.” </p><p>“I always miss you, Ladybug,” Rena flirts in a slightly suggestive voice. “I remember it like it was yesterday, when we ran hand-in-hand down the coastline of the Mediterranean and you nearly knocked me out with your large—”</p><p>“Rena, don’t you dare—” </p><p>Scoffing, Rena replies a little haughtily, “With her large whip braid, what the heck did you think I was going to say, Cara?!”   </p><p>“Damn, I thought you were going to talk about my huge knockers,” Ladybug quips in a terrible British accent, which has the three of them laughing. “Alright, I’m logged in. Invite me before I cry.” </p><p>“Nobody invite her,” Carapace screeches, his character wagging its finger in a <em>don’t you dare</em> motion. “Let her rot for all we care.” </p><p>“Hey, Carapace? Remember when you had a crush on me before you and Rena started dating all those years ago?” </p><p>“Yeah, and now I wonder why I’m even friends with your crazy ass.” </p><p>It’s common knowledge that Cara liked Ladybug back when they were still awkward teenagers trying to navigate through secondary school. Cara wasn’t exactly subtle when it came to his feelings for her, but the distance was evidently enough for Ladybug to never consider him in the first place. </p><p>Thankfully they stayed friends through the awkwardness. </p><p>Months after his confession, Rena and Cara came into their group chat and told him and Ladybug that they were dating. It took Cara asking Ladybug out for Rena to realize her feelings for him, plus months in-between of internalizing whether she could handle a rejection from him if he didn’t feel the same way. </p><p>It worked out in the end and two years later, they’re stronger than ever. </p><p>Adrien can’t say he isn’t jealous of them.</p><p>Jealousy and happiness don’t have to be mutually exclusive, he’s learned. As much as he’s jealous of their relationship and wants one like theirs, he’s happier than ever for his two best friends. </p><p>He’ll have that with someone, someday. He knows it.</p><p>
  <span>Until then, he’s happy with the way things are. He has his friends and fans that keep him going, through thick and thin. In the winter, they’re the warmth that lights him up and fuels him from the inside out. They’re the gentle waves before the cruel storm that is life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luck doesn’t even begin to account for the life he’s been given.</span>
</p><p>“I’ll invite her,” Adrien says, after a minute, when Ladybug is still whining about her party invite and neither Rena nor Cara will invite her. </p><p><em>Chatslady</em> <em>has joined your party.</em></p><p>Adrien is going to <em>kill</em> Carapace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>agh this chapter for some reason was hard to write? but it's finally out!! im going to try and update tomorrow to make up for it :) </p><p>hope the nickname is worth the wait hehehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien quickly averts his eyes to his second monitor, anxious of Ladybug’s reaction to Carapace’s <em>idiotic choice of username</em>. </p><p>Ladybug walks away, hand tangling in the depths of her loose pastel braid as she goes off screen. He can hear her muttering to herself, unable to understand her words due to her distance to her microphone. She’s just off screen, the deep color of her outfit standing out in comparison to her monochrome background if she ends up popping in briefly. </p><p>She’s only offscreen for a minute, though it feels like hours. He hears her before she’s completely settled, the delay of the stream making his heart race through the roof. </p><p>“And I remember thinking, I’m about to beat this bitch up,” Ladybug says, eyes narrowing in a playful manner, the corner of her lips quirking up the slightest bit. </p><p>Adrien’s stomach settles. </p><p>“You like your name, LB?” Carapace nearly <em>giggles</em> into the microphone, eerily similar to Michael Jackson’s infamous <em>hehe</em> that Adrien would’ve called him out had it not been for Ladybug at Cara’s neck—even in her joking manner. </p><p>“Care to explain yourself and your username choice for <em>moi</em>? Before I assume the absolute worst?” </p><p>“<em>Chatslady</em> is a perfectly acceptable username for you! Think about it for a second. You’re your cat’s lady! Remy is your lover, no?” </p><p>Ladybug facepalms hard enough to the point where her open palm meeting her face creates a sound. “Sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with you.” </p><p>“You’d miss me,” Carapace says simply, confidence radiating in his voice. “As much as we bug one another—”</p><p>“Heh, <em>bug</em>,” Adrien intervenes with a grin on his face, the smile only widening at the sound of everyone else’s groans, “What? Was it something I said?” </p><p>“Moving on!” Rena readies her character up, her character’s hands resting on her hips. “Cara, Chat, <em>Chatslady</em>; Is the alliteration trio ready to get some wins?” </p><p>It’s then that Adrien knows, he <em>knows</em> Rena and Cara set them up on purpose. Rena’s voice hinted too much at a smile there for him to think otherwise. </p><p>“All’s fair in love and war, huh Cara? Just you wait,” Adrien tells him, albeit shaking his head fondly. “You’re going to regret every decision you’ve ever made.”</p><p>“You’re all bark and no bite,” is Cara’s response, though the slightest bit of hesitance peeks through. </p><p>That’s all Adrien needs, is for him to hesitate even the teeniest bit. </p><p>“I’ll get you back,” Adrien murmurs innocently, his hand toying with a loose strand of hair near the front of his face. “Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. Heck, maybe not even the day after that. But I will. When you least expect it.” </p><p>Carapace’s character starts crying on the screen as Rena says, “And to think we were scared of <em>Ladybug</em>. Who knew Chat had it in him?” </p><p>✰<b> ✔ AlixPlays: </b>chat only has it in him bc he knows that they ship him and lb harder than tomdaya</p><p>“Alix, you’re such a little shit sometimes,” Adrien whispers into the microphone, narrowing his eyes at the camera jokingly.</p><p>✰<b> ✔ AlixPlays: </b>why are you booing me i'm right</p><p><b>✔ Julekaaaaaa: </b>more like leo and kate </p><p><b>✔ Julekaaaaaa: </b>bc they’re timeless </p><p><b>✔ Rosicorn: </b>Babe no that’s not…..</p><p><b>✔ Julekaaaaaa: </b>shhhhhhhh yes it is</p><p>✰ <b>definitelynotanathelete</b>: ur all scrubs go look at lbs stream i did a thing</p><p><b>✔ Julekaaaaaa: </b>uh…. oh…. </p><p>Ladybug’s automated voice reads out the €100 donation on the screen, “<em>Play this song and dedicate it to Chat from you</em>.” She snorts at the message, hand covering her mouth as the sound leaves her lips. “Alright, anon. Your hefty donation definitely helped me saying yes to this, so thank you for that. Well, this is from me to you, <em>Chaton</em>!” </p><p><em>You Belong With Me</em> <em>by Taylor Swift</em> starts blasting into his ears and Adrien immediately groans, his head dropping forward to hide in his arms resting on his desk. Ladybug has no idea of the song she’s playing, her music tastes the least broad of their group. </p><p>Lifting his head, he sees her bopping along to the song, and as soon as she realizes the context of it, a high pitched sound is ripped from her lips and she covers her face with her hands. </p><p>“You’re all mean and I hate you,” she whines, her lower lip jutting out as she lowers her hands from her face. “Let me breathe for two seconds, <em>please</em>.” </p><p>“Bug, I think you’re going to want to talk to Kim about that one,” Adrien tells her, as he hits push to talk so all three of them can hear him. “He came into my chat and told us to watch your stream. I think he may ship us together. Sorry Kim.” </p><p>✰ <b>definitelynotanathelete:</b> i should unsub for that wow </p><p>✰ <b>definitelynotanathelete: </b>traitor</p><p>✰ <b>✔ Kagamisan: </b>Kim, you deserve whatever it is Chat did. </p><p>✰ <b>✔ Kagamisan: </b>You need to get good, kid. </p><p>✰<b> ✔ AlixPlays: </b>KAGAMI </p><p>✰<b> ✔ AlixPlays: </b>the queen of sarcasm and burns</p><p>✰<b> ✔ AlixPlays: </b>one day i’ll be as good as you</p><p>✰ <b>✔ Kagamisan: </b>Hello, my child. </p><p>✰ <b>✔ Kagamisan: </b>I am the queen and you are my mistress. </p><p>✰ <b>✔ Kagamisan: </b>Take that however you please. </p><p>✰ <b>definitelynotanathelete: </b>y’all 2 much for me im out lol pce</p><p>✰<b> ✔ AlixPlays: </b>bye kimothy don’t let the door hit you on the way out</p><p>✰ <b>definitelynotanathelete: </b>you mess with the honk you get the BONK okbye</p><p>✰ <b>✔ Kagamisan: </b>Be gone, thot! </p><p>✰<b> ✔ AlixPlays: </b>this is why i love u </p><p>✰ <b>✔ Kagamisan: </b>As do most. ;) </p><p>✰<b> ✔ AlixPlays: </b>i walked right into that one</p><p>“Kim, you’re lucky I can’t bring you on camera to yell at you in front of my viewers! But <em>goodness</em> I’m tempted,” Ladybug grumbles into her microphone off push-to-talk, her hands fidgeting with her braid. “Juleka, tell Luka to be ready,” she says next, a devious glint rising in her eyes as she allows a smirk to roll over her features. </p><p>In the background, half of Kim’s body appears into the camera, though his face isn’t visible. “Ladybug, noooo, <em>listen</em>. I did it for the greater good!” </p><p>Carapace and Rena are both laughing, hard enough for Ladybug’s cheeks to tint pink. “You did it to embarrass me, you heathen!” </p><p>“Out of love,” Kim cries dramatically, reaching a hand out and pressing it to Ladybug’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, though everyone is aware they’re teasing one another. “You know this! We’ve been friends since the start of secondary! It’s always out of love!” </p><p>“Piss off,” Ladybug grunts, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her back to Kim, who guffaws loudly and walks out of the room, but not before blowing a kiss in Ladybug’s direction. “Now that that distraction is over, who’s ready to play?” </p><p>An idea forms in Adrien’s brain and he strikes, swifter than a cheetah hunting its prey. “Hey, Ladybug. I know this isn’t easy… You’ve got a smile that lights up the whole town, but I haven’t seen it since Kim tried to tear you down,” he pauses, gauging Ladybug’s reaction on the screen.</p><p>She smiles, a genuine one that Adrien knows is for him and not for the camera. “Chat, you’re getting all poetic on us again... Though you’re not usually this nice to me on stream... I’m fine, thou—”</p><p>He interrupts her, taking the chance again, lips quirking into a grin. He wonders if Carapace and Rena know what he’s doing, “You say you’re fine, but I know you better than that…” </p><p>Rena snorts loudly, her hand banging on her desk, “Chat, <em>stop right now</em>.” </p><p>“I don’t understand,” Ladybug whines, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. </p><p>Adrien goes in for the big finish, resting his elbow on the desk and face in his palm, speaking directly into the microphone with a smirk, “Bug, can’t you see that I’m the one who understands you? I’ve been here all along, so why can’t you see—”</p><p>“Chat, <em>don’t you fucking dare</em>,” Ladybug butts in, a bit hysterically. </p><p>“You belong with me,” Adrien sings through his laughter, joining a snickering Carapace and Rena, much to Ladybug’s displeasure. </p><p>Ladybug stares hard at her camera, knowing her chat will send it to Adrien later. She raises her middle finger to the camera and sticks her tongue out childishly—Adrien screenshots it for meme usages later. “I hate all of you with a burning passion.” </p><p>“All of us but a certain person, <em>chatslady</em>,” Carapace says teasingly. </p><p>"I'm blocking you after the stream is over, you pepega.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a pepega is twitch slang word for idiot btw!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. eigh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS NOT BETA'D WHATSOEVER BUT IM POSTING ANYWAY BC THE APS DISCORD WAS SCREAMING "FOOD"</p><p>I WILL PROOFREAD SOON</p><p>dafgklgreab also i will post images to differentiate his hair next chapter...... im so sorry for what about im to do to you adrien</p><p>im already working through the next chapter so............ &gt;:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wake up calls for work, regardless of the time of day, have always been a struggle for Adrien. However, early morning wake up calls are even <em>worse</em>. </p><p>Any other day, Adrien wakes up at a crisp eight o’clock without trouble, much to Plagg’s distaste—the dark-haired boy prefers to sleep until the day transitions into night. He’s said that Adrien’s pitter-pattering around their kitchen has pulled him from his otherwise deep slumber on multiple occasions. </p><p>Adrien calls bullshit on that every time, as their walls aren’t <em>that </em>thin or his incessant screaming would gauge the same reaction. Plagg likes to push his buttons; he’s realized ever since meeting him last year. </p><p>He wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>Thankfully, the trek from his apartment to <em>Agreste</em> isn’t a long one, or he’d fall asleep before his daily dose of coffee takes effect. Some days, he prefers to take the tube with his oversized sunglasses and take in the scene around him.</p><p>Today is not one of those days, however. </p><p>A grumpy Adrien isn’t a well-received one, he’s been told by both his father and Nathalie. He doesn’t always have The Gorilla or <em>Bjorn </em>as he’s learned recently, lug him around as Bjorn has a little girl now, though in times of desperation, Bjorn reminds him he’s a call away. </p><p>“Thanks for the ride, man,” he says, flipping his hair over to the opposite side. He frowns at his appearance in the rearview mirror and smoothes it out onto  its rightful side. “How’s little Zoé doing? I haven’t seen her in a bit. She’s what, four now?” </p><p>Bjorn grunts in response and smiles at Adrien, eyes never leaving the road as he turns the corner with ease. “Yeah, she’s going to start school soon. I can’t believe it.” </p><p>“Really? That’s great! She’s such a polite little girl. You raised her well,” Adrien says gently, his own mouth raising at the proud look on Bjorn’s face. “I should be thanking you, you know.” </p><p>“Hm? And why is that?” Bjorn asks as he pulls up to <em>Agrest</em>e and throws the gear into park. “I haven’t done anything to deserve being thanked.” </p><p>“But you did,” Adrien tells him truthfully, slightly turning in his seat to face him. “After my mother left, you and Nat were the ones who were there for me when I needed it the most, even if words weren’t always your strong suit when it came to comforting.” </p><p>A soft look crosses Bjorn’s face as he places a gentle hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “I’ve known you since you were a baby. It’s been my job to protect you like my own since day one. I wouldn’t have done it any differently.” </p><p>The thought warms Adrien’s heart. The love he feels for Bjorn is so much like a father-figure it almost hurts. “Still, I want to thank you. So, I did a little something. And before you try to tell me no, know that I already ran it by Katia.” </p><p>“What did you do?” Bjorn’s voice is slightly hesitant as he questions Adrien, his eyes narrowing into slits. “It better not have been anything stupid, though I doubt Kat would’ve agreed if it was.” </p><p>“Me? Do something stupid? That’s funny,” Adrien laughs a bit as he digs around in his rucksack for his checkbook,  letting out a small <em>aha</em> once he finds it. He opens it as discreetly as possible and rips out the slip, his lips curving into a grin. “I want to be able to help, Bjorn. I’m old enough now that I handle my own finances with an accountant and with the amount of work for modeling and my streaming combined, I have more than enough to do this for you. Please accept it.” </p><p>The check is a hefty one, the biggest Adrien’s written since he turned eighteen and was given full access to his bank accounts with his accountant. His trust fund from his father is under a separate account that is linked to his father. This one includes all of his modeling checks from his first check as a model, to all of his streaming royalties from sponsors and Twitch itself. </p><p>Him and the accountant worked it out months ago, Adrien was just waiting for the perfect time to give it to him. He knows his father paid Bjorn a decent amount to help keep Adrien safe all of those years, though with Adrien becoming an adult and not needing him as much anymore, the pay must be significantly less. </p><p>All those years of emotional support Bjorn had given him just by being there meant more than any dollar figure in his bank account did. If this is a way he can give back to him, then so be it. </p><p>“Adrien,” Bjorn says as Adrien passes the check over, the paper looking even tinier in his Bjorn’s hands. “You know I can’t accept this…” </p><p>“Please accept it. Kat and I worked out all the details last week. This is to help you guys live on top of the payment my father supplies you with. I also spoke with Nat about getting you a proper job at <em>Agreste</em>. The security guard for the front lobby is retiring this month and I’d love for you to have the position, on top of potentially still driving me around when needed.” </p><p>Looking over at him has Adrien in near tears. Bjorn has shown more emotion since his job of constantly protecting Adrien lessoned last year, though Adrien didn’t think the check would cause him to cry. </p><p>It’s humbling, and Adrien’s own tears begin to fall. </p><p>“You’re like the son I never had,” Bjorn tells him with a squeeze to his shoulder, a genuine smile lingering on his lips. “Thank you, Adrien. I hope I can one day repay you for the kindness you’ve always given me. I accept.” </p><p>Bjorn’s words settle an ache Adrien hasn’t realized was there until now. “You accepting the job is everything and more.” </p><p>Adrien leaves the car with a smile on his face and his heart three sizes bigger. </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>One of my caretakers accepted a position I was able to offer him today and I’m not crying.<br/>(I definitely cried.) </p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>how r u 18 and offering jobs to ppl????<br/>sometimes i wonder about ur real life chat</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>he’s secretly the son of somebody important thats how<br/>who is ur father kitty cat????</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Hahaha, very funny. <br/>They just thought it was fitting that I be the one to offer the position since he was my caretaker.<br/>That’s all. </p><p><b>green shell from mario kart:</b><b><br/></b>Sounds fake but okay </p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Shut up. <br/>You lot know nothing.</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>i wonder if I could get you to tell me if i batted my eyelashes on camera for u </p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Just because you’re my best friend Bug, it doesn’t mean your cute face could get me to reveal my deepest darkest secrets. <br/>Wait, Cara and Rena!! You’re my best friends too.</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>we get it<br/>ladyboob is #1<br/>we came along after her so we understand</p><p><b>green shell from mario kart:</b><b><br/></b>i don’t understand<br/>fuck you hoe</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>You’re my best guy friend, Cara. </p><p><b>green shell from mario kart:</b><b><br/></b>first is the worst<br/>second is the best (me)<br/>third is the one with the hairy chest</p><p><b>macarena:</b><b><br/></b>you’ve seen my chest cara<br/>u can confirm that it isn’t hairy</p><p><b>green shell from mario kart:</b><b><br/></b>well……<br/>ALYA JUST RAN INTO MY OFFICE ROOM DOFHKRSOGAKODFGN GOODBYE GUYS IT’S BEEN FUN</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>u think we lost him?</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><br/>Most definitely.</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>are we still down to watch frozen 2 tonight????</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>Yes. <br/>You just want to see me cry, don’t you?</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>perhaps<br/>i think it’s sweet!!</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><br/>I bet my tears fuel your life source, Ladybug.<br/>What have you been hiding from me this entire time?</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>ur tears fuel my comedic value, yes<br/>how’d u know?<br/>who told u!!!!<br/>i must…. Dispose of them immediately</p><p><b>smitten kitty:</b><b><br/></b>It definitely wasn’t Plagg.<br/>Don’t dispose of him. <br/>(Please do it. His gym routines are torture.) </p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>as you wish, senpai</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>what did i just walk into<br/>you did not just call him senpai<br/>what am i gonna do when cara and rena go on vacation without wifi next week<br/>i’m noping out of here</p><p><b>littlebug:</b><b><br/></b>ALIX COME BACK BABY<br/>I’VE MISSED YOU<br/>MWAH</p><p>“Adrien? Your father wants to speak with you,” Nathalie’s voice rings through his ears as Adrien’s break for lunch is interrupted. “Don’t worry, I told him not to include it as part of your break.” </p><p>“Thanks, Nat,” Adrien says, shooting her one of his signature smiles. Nathalie looks out for him more often than not, and for that, he is thankful. “I’ll go see him now.” </p><p>Nathalie nods at him and smiles professionally at him, in a way that almost seems too emotional for her. “Don’t forget that you and Miss Rossi have an outing planned for after the fashion show tonight. After your conversation with your father, you’ll be wanted in hair and makeup.” </p><p>“Thank you,” he tells her gently, choosing to take the stairs up the two floors separating him from his father’s office. He longs for his forgotten protein bar, stashed away in his bag disguised as face wipes. The things he has to do to get food into the building during fashion week is absurd, sometimes. </p><p>DIRECT MESSAGES<br/>@Ladybug aka<em> littlebug, Ladybug, special agen…</em></p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Change of plans, Bug. <br/>I have a work event that’ll last throughout the night today. <br/>Unless you’re willing to wait until the wee late hours of the night to watch Frozen 2?</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>oh ewwww<br/>how late are we talkin?</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Anywhere between 23:00 to 03:00.</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>what type of job do u have that runs that late????? </p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>A well-paying, otherwise incessantly annoying type. </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>Ahhhh<br/>just quit ur job then<br/>u probably make more than enough money on twitch, no???</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Yeah, but you haven’t met my father. <br/>I know better than to try and quit. <br/>It’ll cause too much friction, and he’s the only parent I have left.</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>that’s fair<br/>well if im still awake when u get back, im up for it!!! <br/>just let me know if u can!</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Always, Littlebug.</p><p>Sliding his phone into his back pocket, Adrien knocks on his father’s office door and waits for his void of emotion “come in” to walk in. His father’s office lacks a warmth to it that the rest of the <em>Agreste</em> building holds. Pristine white walls covered with large, abstract photos of clothing fill the empty spaces. Huge windows reside opposite his father’s desk, which looks out to a beautiful view of the Parisian skyline. There’s a withered plant in the corner that Adrien is unsure if it’s real or fake, and it reminds him of his father’s decline since his mother’s disappearance.</p><p>It’s cold, in more ways than one. </p><p>His father is standing by one of the windows, hands clasped neatly behind his back. His usual look of emotionless vigor is gone and is instead replaced by a pained expression, one Adrien hasn’t seen on him before. Not even when they’d first found out the news about his mother. </p><p>It’s concerning. Adrien’s never been concerned for his father before.</p><p>“Father?” Adrien steps further into the office, closer to his father but far enough away where there’s still several feet between them. “Is everything alright? Are <em>you</em> alright?” </p><p>“Adrien. Hello, son. Are you ready for the show tonight?” Gabriel completely disregards Adrien’s attempts at comforting, which Adrien <em>knows</em> is a sign in itself that something is wrong. </p><p>Adrien’s also aware that his father isn’t the type to talk about his problems with him, so he drops it. “Yes, father. I’m excited to walk tonight, however, I am nervous about one thing.” </p><p>“And that is?” </p><p>“It’s my hair. I’m quite worried about what’ll happen in hair and makeup tonight. I don’t want to change it, but I’m also aware that it is mandatory as a part of my job.” </p><p>“Smart boy,” Gabriel says, stepping a few feet closer to Adrien. “I will let you know now that my male models will be having a different haircut and color from your current one. Though, the dye we are using is a washout one, so your hair color will return to normal in about a month’s time.” </p><p>Running his hands through the hair near his shoulders, Adrien frowns at the idea of its loss. His father doesn’t believe in wigs or extensions of any kind—he likes the process to be all natural and authentic. </p><p>There’s no arguing about it, sadly. He’s tried it before. “Alright, father. Thank you for letting me know.” </p><p>Gabriel nods his head once, lips pursed into a thin line as he stares Adrien down. “You will do<em> Agreste</em> proud tonight, yes? You are representing the brand for me, for <em>us</em>. I will be in attendance, but all eyes will be on you.” </p><p>“Of course, father.” A signature model smile makes its way onto his face, lacking dimples and crinkles by his eyes. It’s the smile photographers prefer over his real one, one he’s perfected. “I’ll make you proud.” </p><p>Gabriel turns away from him, indicating that their conversation is over, so Adrien makes his way back to the room with his belongings and hoists the bag onto his shoulder. Hair and makeup is three floors down, and Adrien opens his bag to find his protein bar as soon as he’s sat in the chair for hair. </p><p>Opening the fake package of face wipes, Adrien’s surprised to find his favorite snack inside along with his protein bar. It’s a raspberry macaron from one of his most frequented bakeries in a little plastic baggie. </p><p>Taped to the plastic baggie is a little note that says, “Good luck! — Nathalie”. </p><p>Adrien grins. Maybe tonight won’t be so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i try to make the name changes as clear as possible without actually inserting "so and so has changed this name to that" so if you guys ever get confused let me know and i'll add them to the chapter notes!!!! </p><p>enjoy this 4k monster chapter.... i didnt feel like splitting it up</p><p>roughly beta'd.... adglkhfksfg i will edit this more later! i wanted to get it out though</p><p>ENJOY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien is <em>not</em> having a good time. </p><p>The night itself had gone pretty well. Walking for fashion week was a breeze, as always, and the short after party he was made to attend prior to his outing with Lila was pleasant enough. Nathalie allowed him to overindulge the slightest bit when it came to the expensive food provided and Adrien’s stomach is a little bit bloated. </p><p>In the end, the male models for <em>Agreste </em>ended up with medium-length thick haircuts that reached their ears. For the majority of the show, there were messy strands that laid over their foreheads, except for the formal portion where it was pushed back to perfection. One of his hair strands had fallen right before his formal walk and they ended up leaving it, saying it looked better that way.</p><p>To top it off, they had gone for a near black dye that stained Adrien’s forehead and called for efforts from a few of his father’s interns to get it off. All of the scrubbing left his forehead looking raw and red, which thankfully was covered by lots of foundation and concealer. </p><p>It’s not that Adrien is having an identity crisis, per say, it’s that he’s <em>having an identity crisis</em>. It’s a lot to go from having long to short hair in one day, but to go to a color that’s so foreign to him? </p><p>It’s on par with his unnecessary hatred for lima beans. </p><p>“Miss Rossi is waiting for you near the entrance, Adrien. You’re scheduled for dinner at <em>Guy Savoy </em>overlooking <em>La Seine</em> for approximately an hour, then you are free to go back to your apartment.”</p><p>“Thanks, Nat. And thank you for the gift,” Adrien tells her with a grin, leaning in to give her a quick hug. “My stomach definitely appreciated it earlier.” </p><p>“Don’t tell your father,” she responds with the smallest of smiles, blinking weirdly at him. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to you with dark hair, I’m afraid.” </p><p>Letting out a short laugh, Adrien rolls his eyes playfully. “Don’t get used to it. As soon as the temporary dye fades, I’ll be back to normal.” </p><p>“Temporary hair dye? Who told you that? The hair stylists used regular hair dye on you.” </p><p>Regular hair dye? His hair will <em>never </em>go back to its normal color unless he bleaches it, and at that point it’ll be super damaged and look ridiculous. Why would his father tell him it was a temporary hair dye if it wasn’t—</p><p>“I’m just messing around with you, Adrien. The look on your face was too much to pass up.” The short laugh that leaves Nathalie’s lips breaks the terror running through his brain and allows him a second to breathe. “It's a temporary hair dye. Stop worrying that head of yours.” </p><p>“Are you trying to send me into cardiac arrest, Nat? Holy shit, I swear my heart just started palpitating,” Adrien teases her to try and get another laugh out of her. He succeeds and shoots her a finger gun on the way out. “Have a good night! Get home safe!” </p><p>MIssing her reaction, Adrien strides towards the front of the building where he’s bound to find Lila standing. He looks around for her for a bit, but doesn’t find her. “Lila?” He calls out tentatively, his eyebrows furrowing together as he searches for her. “Lila Rossi? Have thou disappeared off the face of the earth?” </p><p>“I’m right here, Adrien! I guess my new hair color really disguises me, huh?” Lila appears in front of him with a bright smile, one that is different from ones he’s seen before. “Do you like it?” </p><p>The Italian’s hair is a lighter auburn color, a strange contrast from the black hair she’d been sporting the last time he’d seen her. Her center fringe has been parted down the middle and trimmed into wispy side pieces to better frame her face, and the length is just under her shoulders. </p><p>Adrien won’t lie, it <em>does</em> look nice with her olive skin tone and green eyes. He prefers it to her natural hair color as it gives her more of an innocent look, though they both know that to not be true. </p><p>And as Adrien isn’t a liar, he tells her how it is. “It looks very nice on you, yes! I like the color a lot in comparison to your skin tone.” </p><p>Her model smile is back as soon as people are back within earshot of them. Annoyance runs through Adrien’s veins. “Thank you, <em>mon cheri</em>! I can’t wait for the dinner you planned for tonight!” </p><p>Clenching his fists together to try and calm himself, Adrien shoots Lila a forced smile and slips his arm through hers, leading her out of the <em>Agreste</em> building. “Yes, it’s going to be lovely." </p><p><em>Save me</em>, he thinks. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>Guy Savoy</em> has paramount-type views from its window table at <em>Monnaie de Paris </em>that strikes Adrien in ways he’s never felt. It’s the quintessential Paris experience packaged at a €320 menu price, one that Adrien himself would never book a reservation for due to the asinine prices. His black card under his father’s business account sitting in his wallet is a reminder of that.</p><p><em>The Louvre</em> looks prettier at night than he remembers, <em>The Louvre Pyramid</em> illuminating the building with bright yellows. He thinks about how nice it would’ve been to have taken someone he actually cared about here, to hold hands with them over expensive bottled champagne. </p><p>It’s not the lifestyle he usually prefers after growing up with it for as long as he can remember, but romantic outings are kind of amazing in his book, especially ones that fulfill requirements to be considered cliché. </p><p><em>Ladybug would like it here</em>, he thinks absentmindedly, as Lila continues to blabber on about her model friends and their diets.  </p><p><em>Wait, no. Stop it, Adrien. Don’t think like that</em>. </p><p>“Adrien, are you even listening to me?” Adrien blinks a few times to refocus and shoots Lila a tight smile, allowing his fork to settle onto his empty plate. </p><p>“Yes, of course,” he replies, folding his arms into his lap. “You were talking about your girlfriends and their diets for Paris Week. I’ve been listening the entire time.”</p><p>If Lila can see through his lies, she doesn’t mention it, her smile only brightening at him. He relaxes and she continues with her gossiping, “Ah, but yes! So, as I was saying…” </p><p>His brain immediately blocks out her high-pitched voice, a shrill nuisance in the otherwise calm setting. He’s thankful for his ability to listen with one ear as he ignores her otherwise, knowing she’s all-too-contempt in keeping their chat afloat. Even if that means talking through any attempt of his input for conversation. </p><p>A flash through the window breaks him out of his trance, lulling the restaurant into a pause for a brief moment before they resume their chatter, clouded in their own little worlds. </p><p>It’s a paparazzi with a camera waving maniacally, going as far to tap on the glass window so they’ll notice them. Lila feigns surprise—she’s not as good of an actress as she thinks she is, at least not to Adrien. Slowly, her hand crawls along the table and up his arm, resting against his bicep. She’s laughing at nothing, giving him a gentle squeeze as her smile nearly tightens. </p><p>“Smile, <em>my love</em>, he’s watching!” She’s able to grit out through her smiling lips, her nails digging slightly into the clothed flesh of his arm. </p><p>Adrien plays along with her game, his lips quirking into the fakest smile he can muster. He keeps his arms flat in his lap and tilts his head curiously at her. “You could have anyone you wanted, Lila. Why are you after me?” </p><p>Lila produces another giggle that’s loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear, leaning jauntily over the table so she can trail her hand up to the side of his neck.</p><p>His skin crawls.</p><p>“It’s not <em>you</em> that I’m after, silly,” she says quietly, the tips of her blunt nails dragging over his neck in a flirty manner. “My modeling career had been pretty lackluster until your father came along and we came up with this wonderful idea—”</p><p>“Something he and I have still <em>yet</em> to discuss—”</p><p>“The discussion is a meaningless stipulation as we both know he’ll get you to say yes to it,” she cuts him off with a glint in her eyes. “I’m going after what I want. It’s simple, Adrien. I thought you’d <em>want</em> to get having your first girlfriend out of the way in the public eye since we know I can handle it. You don’t have to console me when I receive hate for being <em>Paris’ Golden Boy’s first girlfriend</em> because I’m not <em>actually </em>your girlfriend.” </p><p>Nathalie passing on to Adrien that Lila’s mother is a diplomat makes sense from Lila’s ability to switch her elegance on and off like the flip of a light switch. </p><p>It’s kind of scary but also kind of intriguing as to how easily she does it and why. </p><p>“Like I said, my father and I have had no such discussion about this, so prior to him and I speaking, I do not wish to take part in it. So let’s please leave it at that for now.” His lips thin out as he smiles tightly at her, gently removing her arm off of his bicep. </p><p>The photographer takes a flash picture from outside as she slinks her hand into his and grins over at him, then lets go of him. “Of course! I have no such problem with that.” </p><p>Lots of unpleasant words and qualms about the situation float through his mind, though he keeps them to himself because he was raised as a gentleman—though sometimes he didn’t want to act like one. </p><p>“How are you feeling about your new hair color?” He questions her instead. “We discussed it earlier, but I think it suits you.”</p><p>Her eyes light up in what seems like a genuine manner. He can never tell with her. “I love it! I’ll need to do some treatments since they lightened it a fair amount, but I really do think it looks nice.” She takes her napkin that was folded neatly in her lap and places it on top of her finished dish. “I like yours as well, though I think it’ll be hard to get used to you with dark hair.” </p><p>Resisting the urge to muss up his perfectly pushed back hair—his brain remembers the quote from Mean Girls and Adrien nearly laughs. He smiles sheepishly, one shoulder lifting in response. “Hm, yes. I don’t think I would be able to live with it if it weren’t temporary.” </p><p>“Ah, that’s lucky for you. They had to bleach my hair and so many others too, so they had permanent dye on hand for if we asked for it.” Lila takes a sip of her cabernet with a dainty hand, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. </p><p>Rena comes to mind as he notes the color of Lila’s hair. He tells her that, unable to stop himself from nerding out as he talks about his friend, his posh verbiage thinning out just a bit, “You remind me of a streamer I watch. Her name’s Rena and she has auburn hair too. She’s pretty rad.” </p><p>One of Lila’s perfectly penciled-in eyebrows raises at that, the corner of her lips slipping into a grin. “Really? Are you talking about Rena Rouge? The girl who wears a mask that resembles a fox? I love her! I know her <em>really</em> well.” </p><p>Lila knows Rena? <em>His </em>coworker Lila knows Rena who lives seven hours away in <em>Toulouse</em>? Who is dating his best guy friend? Lila, who Rena has never spoken a word to them about her since they’d met? </p><p>Adrien’s suspicious, but rightfully so. He doesn’t know what Lila would gain from lying about it, though. </p><p>“You know her? That’s awesome,” he decides on, resituating himself in his seat a little excitedly. He wonders if his act will get her to break, or if he’ll find out Rena is actually friends with her. “I’d love to meet her one day. She seems like the coolest person.” </p><p>“You would? I can set that up for you! I would just have to speak with her and see when the right time for her to come up would be.” </p><p>Come up? Hm. Lila <em>does</em> seem to know a bit about her. Adrien hums, fingers wrapping around his own wine glass. “Yeah, I imagine it would be quite hard to travel from <em>Toulouse</em> to <em>Paris</em> on a short notice.” </p><p>If Lila wasn’t aware of where Rena lives, she doesn’t let it show on her face, her bright smile still filling a majority of it. “I’ll talk to her. It might be hard for her to come up, but if she can, I’ll let you know.” </p><p>Nodding, Adrien drinks down the rest of his wine, licking his lips afterwards. “Thank you, that would be very kind of you.” </p><p>He doubts Lila’s telling the truth, but only time will tell. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENAde for ya:</b><b><br/>
</b>im sad to leave you guys <br/>
but it’s for the best<br/>
don’t miss me too much</p><p><b>throw it back squirtle:</b><b><br/>
</b>im literally going with you</p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENAde for ya:</b><b><br/>
</b>you’re allowed to miss me <br/>
wtf we’re literally dating</p><p><b>throw it back squirtle:</b><b><br/>
</b>if you don’t change my name we’re breaking up</p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENAde for ya:</b><b><br/>
</b>you can’t take me alive!!!! </p><p><b>Picatso: </b><b><br/>
</b>I’m going to miss you guys!<br/>
Nevermind, I’m not going to miss whoever changed my name.</p><p><b>spot me if you can: </b><b><br/>
</b>it was me you dork!!!<br/>
what the heck!!!</p><p><b>Picatso:</b> <b><br/>
</b> <a href="https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2018-10/9/18/asset/buzzfeed-prod-web-03/anigif_sub-buzz-2825-1539122633-1.gif?downsize=700:*&amp;output-format=auto&amp;output-quality=auto"> <em>[gif of Lady Gaga saying “talented, brilliant, incredible...totally unique”]</em> </a></p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>too late<br/>
im heartbroken<br/>
nothing can cure it </p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>so ur saying if chat noir came to Nice today and gave u a hug it wouldn’t cure ur broken heart?</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>i have no idea what ur talking about</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>sure</p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENAde for ya:</b><b><br/>
</b>yeah okay</p><p><b>throw it back squirtle:</b><b><br/>
</b>i don’t know what ur all talking about but i agree</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/>
</b>BRO! <br/>
Oops. Caps. <br/>
Bro!* </p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>this is why i call u a dork, kitty</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b><em>*cough* </em>your dork <em>*cough*</em></p><p><b>throw it back squirtle:</b><b><br/>
</b>^</p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENAde for ya:</b><b><br/>
</b>^^</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b> <b><br/>
</b> <a href="https://thumbs.gfycat.com/IncompatibleGleamingAngelwingmussel-size_restricted.gif"> <em>[gif of Ariana Grande saying “and what about it?”]</em> </a></p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/>
</b>I’m leaving. <br/>
You’re all conspiring against us and I hate it.</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>listen here picatso ur not going anywhere<br/>
take our conspiring as love</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/>
</b>What is love??</p><p><b>throw it back squirtle:</b><b><br/>
</b>bABY DON’T HURT ME</p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENAde for ya:</b><b><br/>
</b>DON’T HURT ME NO MORE</p><p>
  <em>Brace yourselves, Juls just joined the server.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A wild Rosicorn appeared.</em>
</p><p><b>Juls: </b><b><br/>
</b>hey peasants</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>my loves are here<br/>
hello!!</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>the more we invite the more chaotic this chat will be<br/>
i can’t wait</p><p><b>Rosicorn:</b><b><br/>
</b>Hi Alix! Hi everyone!!!! <br/>
Thanks for the invite, Ladybug :D </p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENADe for ya:</b><b><br/>
</b>hello cute ladies in the chat</p><p><b>Rosicorn:</b><b><br/>
</b>I won’t be super active in the chat, but I’ll stop in now and again! </p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>i’ll be here too much tbh i have no life</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>same</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/>
</b>I feel that. Wow. <br/>
Hello Juleka! Rose! Welcome to the depths of Santa’s asshole. :)</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>SANTA’S????</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>CHAT<br/>
WHAT?????</p><p><b>Juls: </b><b><br/>
</b>helLO???? MAY I ASK WHAT SANTA DID???</p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENAde for ya:</b><b><br/>
</b>chat noir <br/>
what the fuck</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/>
</b>SHIT. I MEANT SATAN. <br/>
I HATE AUTOCORRECT. :(</p><p><b>throw it back squirtle:</b><b><br/>
</b>nah man u just hate santa admit it</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/>
</b>I’m going to go crawl into a hole now.<br/>
Bye.</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>get back here you mangy alley cat!!! </p><p>DIRECT MESSAGES<br/>
@Ladybug aka <em>spot me if you can, Ladybug, special agen…</em></p><p><b>Ladybug: </b><b><br/>
</b>ur not going anywhere put ur hands up <br/>
┌ (  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ ° ) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/>
</b>Oh shit. <br/>
ヾ( ・◇・)ﾉ</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/>
</b>ur lucky ur cute<br/>
otherwise u would have been DONE FOR</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/>
</b>Cute, huh?<br/>
Does THIS look cute to you?<br/>
( •̀  o •́ ) ง</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/>
</b>actually<br/>
yes</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/>
</b>That was the wrong answer!!!</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/>
</b>never the wrong answer<br/>
go get ur mask on i wanna vc<br/>
miss ur dumb face</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/>
</b>Well if it’s dumb, why do you miss it?</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/>
</b>sHUT UP <br/>
JUST GO PUT IT ON</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/>
</b>I’m going, I’m going! </p><p>Small bursts of laughter leave Adrien’s mouth as he slides the mask over his eyes. He sneaks a glance into his large mirror on his right and hums at his appearance, the black mask not as stark of a contrast to his hair anymore. He loses the suit jacket so he’s in his black dress shirt and unbuttons it three times. He ruffles his hair so he doesn’t look as poised and hits the call button.</p><p>Chat Noir is video calling…</p><p>It rings three times before Ladybug picks up on the other end. Her pastel purple yet almost silver colored hair is thrown into a high ponytail, bangs covering her forehead to where her mask meets them. She’s wearing a mauve slightly-oversized knit turtleneck sweater tucked into her black jeans. Her face seems bare except for the sparkly lip gloss on her lips.</p><p>“You look nice,” Adrien blurts out, pressing his lips into a thin line immediately after. “Hi, Bug.” </p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>?” Ladybug’s eyes are wide, jaw agape. He hopes he didn’t freak her out by saying it, it just slipped! She does look nice, is all— “Chat? Are you pranking me right now? Who is this?” </p><p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>. He’s so stupid. He didn’t tell them about the hair situation and now Ladybug’s freaking out. </p><p>Oops. </p><p>“Bug, it’s me,” he swears, throwing his hands up into the air in defense. “I forgot to tell you about this, er, <em>change</em>, but it was for work and it was last minute.” </p><p>“For work? For <em>work</em>? What job do you have that makes you cut your hair and dye it last minute?!” Her voice raises as she leans forward in her chair, eyes wide and head tilted curiously. </p><p>She <em>still</em> looks cute. </p><p>“One that we <em>agreed </em>not to speak about until we remove our masks when we meet, silly,” Adrien replies with a grin, stretching an arm over his head. “I’d love to tell you, but, this was <em>your </em>idea.” </p><p>Ladybug crosses her arms over her chest, jutting her lower lip out. “We also promised it to our Twitch subs that our reveal would be on camera for them to see. They’d be able to tell a fake reaction from miles away.” </p><p>Letting out a loud laugh, Adrien’s head tilts back for a second before he moves back into a normal sitting position. “Yeah, your acting is pretty bad.” </p><p>“You’re so mean to me!” </p><p>“Mean? Me? Not a day in my life.” Adrien smirks at her, sending a wink in her direction. “How do you think it looks? In comparison to my old hair, that is.“</p><p>“You look really nice,” she tells him kind of shyly, her eyes darting away from the screen. “Like, I think I still prefer the blond? But the haircut definitely suits you, and so does the color.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“You’re also dressed to the heavens right now and I’m over here looking like I’m wearing scrubs in comparison.” </p><p>Ladybug thinking she's ever <em>not</em> looking like she’s dressed to the nines? Adrien can’t have that. “You always look lovely, my lady!” </p><p>“Doubt it,” she grumbles, finally lowering her arms and shifting so her leg is bent at the knee against her chest, her arm wrapping around it. She drops her chin to her knee and lets her eyes close for a second. “But it <em>would</em> be nice to finally meet, don’t you think so?”</p><p>Adrien ponders it for a second, knowing that she’s right rather quickly. She’s been his best friend for as long as he can remember. It <em>would</em> be nice to meet her and give her the biggest hug imaginable. </p><p>His concerns are his job and his father. He doesn’t think Gabriel will allow him to go on a vacation anytime soon, no matter the reasoning. Unless he can somehow convince his father to book a gig in <em>Nice</em>—he hasn’t had a beach photoshoot in a while. </p><p>“October’s coming to a close and I don’t know if I’d have any time available in November? I’d have to get back to you on dates,” Adrien tells her honestly, scratching at his forearm. He grunts and unbuttons his cuffs, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows so he can relieve the itch. “Maybe I can convince my father to do business in Nice for a week?” </p><p>“But then you’ll have to <em>work</em> when you could be spending your time with me! Wow, wait, that sounded really needy. I’m sorry,” she rushes out, her free hand toying with a loose strand of hair around her cheek. “I just meant… since we don’t live close, you know, I’d like to spend most of your time here with you.” </p><p>Huh. That’s odd. Ladybug apologizing to him? It rarely happens. </p><p>He decides to ignore the flush on her cheeks in favor of smiling gently at her. “Hey, don’t apologize. I get it. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. Who knows when we’ll get to see one another again?” </p><p>“Right,” Ladybug says, a little quietly, her lips pulling into a small smile. “Exactly, yeah. We don’t live around the corner from one another.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t that be nice? Living together, I mean.” Adrien’s eyes shift to look at the ceiling above him, lost in thought. “We’d have such a fun time. Especially if we had Rena and Carapace living there, too. The pranks we’d pull, the laugh’s we’d have…  I wish that could be a thing.” </p><p>“Who's to say it can’t? Who knows what the future holds?” She sounds so hopeful, a glint in her eyes that Adrien notes and keeps in the back of his mind for later. “You’d reach things in high places for me, right?” </p><p>Stroking his chin as if to tease her, he purses his lips together and raises a single eyebrow. “Perhaps. I think I’d tease you first, though.” </p><p>“You wouldn’t be <em>you</em> if you weren’t teasing me, kitty,” she replies. </p><p>“Hey, you give it to me right back! You can hold your own,” Adrien defends with a small laugh. “You don’t need me to coddle you.” </p><p>“No, I don’t, but if the first thing you do when we meet isn’t giving me a hug, we’re throwing hands.” </p><p>“You’re going to throw hands at <em>me</em>? Being a tiny human? Really? You can’t even <em>reach </em>me.” </p><p>“Chat!” Ladybug whines, her face hiding against her knee and she murmurs, “I’d flick you if I could.” </p><p>Snickering, Adrien leans forward so his face is close to his webcam, staring at it purposely with squinted eyes. “Do it, right now. I dare you. Flick me in the nose, <em>Ladybird</em>. I’m giving you an advantage right now, since in real life I’d grab your wrists and tickle you before you’d reach my nose.” </p><p>“Tickle me? What are we, five?” </p><p>“I didn’t have much of a childhood, let me live!” </p><p>“I know,” Ladybug acknowledges gently, her hand moving in front of her as if he was really there with her. “You deserved better, Chat. You didn’t deserve the life you were given.” </p><p>His eyes close, and he imagines her hand on his face, in his hair, soothing the aches and pains he’s felt since he was a child away. He thinks about her whispering praises into his ear, rubbing a hand along his back, pressing kisses to his cheek and head—</p><p><em>Snap out of it. You’re losing it, man,</em> he thinks, eyebrows furrowing together. </p><p>There’s a line between being best friends and wanting more than that. Adrien isn’t sure where that line ends with Ladybug. He didn’t have many friends before Ladybug, Carapace, and Rena popped into his life. Homeschooling didn’t get him out much and anyone he met at photoshoots were usually too full of themselves for him.</p><p>Then, he met Ladybug online in an online forum for a game they both played and they hit it off so fast. He had a friend in her that he never expected to find in anyone. She was there for him through thick and thin and vice versa. Carapace and Rena joined along the way and they became known as the unstoppable foursome. </p><p>It’s still true to this day, even with Carapace and Rena’s relationship blossoming.</p><p>He’s not sure where to draw the line, or if a line should even be <em>drawn</em> when it comes to their friendship. He’s known her for so long at this point that he can’t tell whether these thoughts are based off of affection for her as a friend, or more.</p><p>He’s not crushing on her, though he can’t say he doesn’t see it going there? Or is it all the talks from his friends pushing these thoughts into his mind? They weren’t there beforehand, yet now they’re mucking around in his brain nonstop. </p><p>For now, he sticks with friendship. It’s not fair to Ladybug for him to think of her in any way when it’s because of their friends. Or at least, he thinks it isn’t.</p><p>Love is weird. </p><p>“Thank you,” Adrien whispers after a little time has passed and he’s leaned back in his seat properly. “You <em>know</em> how much it means to me, Bug. How much <em>you</em> mean to me, right?” </p><p>“I know,” Ladybug reiterates with soft eyes and a gentle smile. “I know, kitty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'd apologize for this chapter but............................... *runs to hide*</p><p>ENJOY. MESSILY BETA'D AS ALWAYS</p><p>(i hope it eases your mind that i've already written a bit for the next chapter......)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>carapace and rena are on vacation now<br/>that means we’re left with the two dumbasses who don’t realize they’re in love<br/>god save us</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>how could they leave us in these hard times</p><p><b>Rosicorn:</b><b><br/></b>GONNA MAKE YOU WONDER WHY YOU EVEN TRY</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>HARD TIMES</p><p><b>Rosicorn:</b><b><br/></b>GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN AND YOU LAUGH WHEN YOU CRY</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>THESE LIVES</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>i swEAR TO GDO</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>Who’s a Gdo and how do I meet them???</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>goodbye<br/>i’ll remember you all in therapy</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>Someone’s FINALLY taking my advice?!</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>bitch u tHOUGHT<br/>U THOUGHT</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>I said I’d pay for it and everything. :(</p><p><b>Rosicorn:</b><b><br/></b>No one wants your dirty money, Chat Noir!!! Take mine instead, it’s clean and will keep you all lucky for years</p><p><b>Picatso: </b><b><br/></b>Rose, I thought we had each other’s backs??? </p><p><b>Rosicorn:</b><b><br/></b>You thought WRONG</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>when the queen of flowers and rainbows disses u<br/>u KNOW ur unlucky m8 </p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>adfghjkfjhgsd <br/>time for someone to knock him off his high horse</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>SICK EM GIRLS</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>oh ffs im out</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>who the fuck<br/>FIRST you change your hair color<br/>THEN you start typing like someone our age<br/>do u have a gun pressed to ur head or smth???</p><p>
  <b>Alix:</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <em>[picture of character from The Simpsons saying, “*chuckles* I’m in danger*]</em>
</p><p><b>Rosicorn:</b><b><br/></b>Was this my fault??? <br/>I’m sorry Chat Noir! I was kidding :( :( :( </p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>we could add luka<br/>nvm he’d probs never say anything</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>it’s chat’s male dominance depleting <br/>he’s the only one left so he’s leaving before he has no confidence left<br/>#exposedbitch<br/>luka would also dissolve in a puddle of anxiety before he spoke to the rest of the fab 4</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>chat noir?????? aSSERTIVE???</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>ASSERTIVEIJAHEGROKVD<br/>that’s funny<br/>yea i forgot luka has a Crush™ on carapace</p><p>
  <b>Picatso:</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I will end you all.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>oh no the kitty cat knows how to use typographical emphasis<br/>i’m <em>so</em> scared</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>pretty sure we’re all scared of ur verbiage miss juls<br/>who the fuck knows what a typographpafohpbofdo emhpahpdaf is?</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>i literally typed it out for you and u couldn’t be bothered to look?</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>it’s me we’re talking about here</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>fair point</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>You tiny humans act all big and mighty. Wait until we meet.<br/>My 185cm ass is going to tower over all of you.</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>chat<br/>chat what the FUCK<br/>you’re literally 30cm taller than me<br/>we’re not meeting that’s it<br/>i revoke permission for u to come to Nice</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>Not so tough now, are we Bug?</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>sHUT UP<br/>YOU’LL SQUASH ME </p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>I will do no such thing! <br/>I’ll be nice, I swear. </p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>ur plan all along has probably been to meet her<br/>and <em>then</em> squash her<br/>wow we’ve figured it out</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>u can’t hide ur secrets from us any longer <br/>we will not allow u to hurt our lord and savour ladbog</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>If anyone was plotting any murders here, it was Ladybug for me!<br/>She told me once that when she meets, she’s going to bring a step ladder and take me <em>down</em>.</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>LADYBUG U DID NOT SAY THAT U SLY DOG</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>YOU KNOW THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT<br/>fuck y’all and ur chicken strips</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>just remember that when u come to Nice….<br/>we’ll all be here ready to pounce on u chat<br/>our baby bug is not meeting u alone</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><br/>i am an aDULT EXCUSE YOU</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>tell me what 3 tiny humans<br/>with the exception of juleka<br/>would do to a 185cm man</p><p><b>Rosicorn:</b><br/>I've seen Chats biceps!!!<br/>He could take us!!!</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>i’ll bring luka</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>what is luka gonna do<br/>he wouldn’t hurt a fly</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>ur brother would serenade him into a sweet slumber</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>Oh no. My weakness.</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>see we don’t have to worry</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>u guys are too much i cAN’T</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>u love us</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>ur gonna scare chat away <br/>he’s not gonna want to come!!!</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>Pft, I’m not scared.<br/>No worries there, ‘lilbug. </p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>just for that<br/>don’t come<br/>who tf is “lilbug”</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>it’s ur rapper name</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>ladybug rapping?<br/>no…..<br/>have you heard her rap superbass by nicki minaj?</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>let’s go to the beach-each<br/><em>ninki minjaj</em></p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>yes her <br/>anyways the poor girl can’t stay on beat</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>fuck off my rapping skills are extraordinary </p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>u wish m<br/>mickey mouse</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>dumbass</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>shut up i fixed it </p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>I can never understand what you lot are talking about. <br/>That’s what I get for being the odd one out. </p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>is anybody going to bring up chat not using grammer???<br/>or are we acting like it didn’t happen?</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>I don’t know what you’re talking about. <br/>You have no proof.</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>u lil scoundrel! <br/>u deleted it????</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>Deleted <em>what</em>? </p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>i can’t believe this</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>believe it<br/>he’s a stinky boy :(</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>Bug, no! <br/>You don’t mean that. :( </p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>:( </p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>:(</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>:( :( </p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>:( :( :( </p><p><b>Rosicorn:</b><b><br/></b>Stop with the sad faces!!!!!!!!!<br/>BE HAPPY ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*(*❦ω❦)*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>yeah u guys better be happy before rose gets u with her love gun</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>we know where you live minibug<br/>we’ll come love you </p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>do it<br/>no balls</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>ur not wrong there</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>Why do I stay in this Discord?! </p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>u say this every time<br/>yet u never leave</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>Do you <em>want</em> me to leave?!</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>yes<br/>get out </p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>(leave)</p><p>
  <b>Picatso:</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <em>[picture of pikachu surprised face] </em>
</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>it is only joke why r u mad</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>I’m not mad.<br/>I’m just disappointed.</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>let’s get down to bUSINESS<br/>TO DEFEAT…..</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>CHAT NOIR</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/></b>HEY.<br/>Hey. <br/>Hey @spot me if you can.</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><br/>w...hat………..</p><p><b>Picatso: </b><b><br/></b>You fight good. ;)</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>what the furkcadfgd<b><br/></b>you think so? </p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>somebody call a doctor<br/>ladybug’s swooning</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/></b>im out ur all bullies<br/>bye chat ur the only one i like</p><p><b>Picatso: </b><b><br/></b>Bye, Bug! </p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>juleka and i are showing up at ur house rn ladybug<br/>watch out</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we should plan a photoshoot in <em>Nice</em>, Adrien,” Gabriels says as he adjusts his glasses on the brim of his nose. He isn’t looking at Adrien and is instead shuffling the papers on his desk—a tactic that Adrien’s learned is to hide the guilt residing in him. “Weather can be quite sporadic during this time of year because of the mistral.” </p><p>“It’s still warm enough to do outdoor beach photoshoots. It’s not as if I need to go into the water to take aesthetically pleasing photos, father.” </p><p>Adrien should have <em>known</em>. Any ounce of happiness he shows his father and the answer is an immediate no, regardless of whether it’ll work out for his business. </p><p>It’s nonsensical. </p><p>“There are plenty of ways to fake real beach photoshoots without us needing to travel to the southern coastlines.” Gabriel raises an eyebrow in Adrien’s direction and clasps his hands together neatly on the desk. “You’re slouching.” </p><p>Immediately, as it’s ingrained into his head from years of instilling it, Adrien’s back is as straight as a rod. “Sorry, father,” Adrien apologizes, allowing his hands to cross behind his back to help with his posture. “Regardless, I do think that a vacation sounds like a wonderful idea, especially if I am able to do some work as well while I am there.” </p><p>They enter a staring contest rather frivolously, Adrien doing his best not to glare at him. He’s abided by his father’s rules for so long, even when it made more sense not to, because it was what made him happy. For once, he wants Gabriel to see what’ll make <em>him</em> happy.</p><p>The silence is deafening. </p><p>“You want to visit that Ladybug girl, don’t you?” </p><p>Ah, there is it. </p><p>“Is it a problem if I do? She’s one of my best friends,” Adrien’s quiet as he talks, squeezing his hands to not get defensive in Ladybug’s name. “She’s been there for me through thick and thin, even when mother—”</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em> finish that sentence.” Gabriel pushes away from his desk and his heeled-boots click-clack as he walks towards him. He no longer has the advantage of staring down at Adrien, as Adrien’s grown tall enough to overpass him in height. “Your mother is missing. She is not—she’s not—” </p><p>“Dead? I know, father. I was not going to say that. She’s missing.” Adrien wouldn’t dare to interrupt his father in any other conversation, but making his point known at this point is important. “That’s besides the point. I have been putting off meeting her in person for years, because you have not wanted me to meet her. I think it is only fair that I finally get to go, especially since I’ve abided by your rules without much push back for as long as I have.” </p><p>Speaking back to his father is tough, but it has to be done. He’ll miss too much of his life if he continues down this path. His mother wouldn’t have wanted that for him, wherever she is. </p><p><em>Adrien </em>doesn’t want that for himself. </p><p>“You will go to Nice,” Gabriel starts, cocking his head to the side slightly. “On <em>one</em> condition.” </p><p>Adrien tenses, pressing his lips together into a thin line. “If this involves Miss Rossi—” </p><p>“It does, Adrien. I assume she’s spoken to you about the situation at hand.”</p><p>“There is no situation, father. Nathalie was the one to organize our outing in hopes that it would help your discussion with Miss Rossi’s mother, who I’ve learned recently is an Italian diplomat—”</p><p>Gabriel’s eyes narrow slightly. The air in the room thickens. “Mrs. Rossi is a chivalrous woman who knows a lot of people that can help open up a lot of doors for expanding the business even more in Italy.”</p><p>As best as he can, Adrien keeps his face neutral. “So the idea is for me to ‘woo’ Mrs. Rossi’s daughter in hopes that it’ll help you earn more money? I’m sorry, father, but don’t you think that’s illogical? If Mrs. Rossi were to find out—”</p><p>“She won’t find out, son. You’re worrying too much. Even so, it’s already been decided.” </p><p>“Decided? But father, it is <em>my </em>love life! Lila and I—”</p><p>“Miss Rossi,” his father corrects.</p><p>“<em>Miss Rossi</em> and I do not have anything in common. She is a beautiful girl and would make a lot of other men happy, but I am not one of them.” The center of his chest feels as though it’s tightening at a quick pace, his hands balling into fists behind his back. </p><p>Adrien’s not one to usually get angry, as he’s pretty good at controlling his emotions, but with something like this he can’t help it. Ladybug means a lot to him, as does choosing who he wants to spend his life with. </p><p>“You’re acting irrational about this, Adrien. You act like this every time you don’t get your way. You’re so much like your mother it’s—”</p><p>“I have to go,” Adrien says suddenly, stepping back from his father and nearly tripping over the pristine white chaise as he tries to hurry out of the room. “Goodbye, father.” </p><p>“Adrien, come back here. We are not done discussing this—”</p><p>The door slams shut behind Adrien, his chest heaving slightly as he clenches his fists together. He’s out of the mansion in a flash, since his father had decided to work from home today rather than go into<em> Agreste</em>. Slowly, he shifts to sit on the ground to regroup before he leaves, leaning his head against the wall on his left side. </p><p>His father has always been unreasonable at best, but acting as though his mother having emotions was a bad thing? </p><p>It’s insufferable. It’s egotistical and such a <em>man</em> ideology that he’s glad his mother taught him differently. She’s the reason Adrien’s not afraid to let his emotions loose when need be. Bottling emotions up ends up making things worse, she’d said. </p><p>His father doesn’t realize that by trying to immobilize and protect him, he’s pushing Adrien further away emotionally. Adrien can make his own decisions, and if they end up wrong, he should be able to see it out for himself. </p><p>He’s sat outside for awhile when the front door opens, Nathalie walking out and jumping three feet high when she sees him on the corner of the porch. </p><p>“Adrien, I’m glad I caught you out here—”</p><p>“Sorry, Nat,” Adrien murmurs, eyes darting around everywhere but her face. He goes to stand up, under the guise that she was sent out here to find him by his father. “I’m leaving now, so I’ll see you soon—”</p><p>“I heard what your father said,” she tells him softly, leaning down to press a hand to his shoulder to calm him down. It helps release some of the tension in his body and Adrien takes a deep breath. Nathalie pushes a piece of paper into his hand. “Go.” </p><p>“Go? What—” Adrien takes the piece of paper with two hands and squints his eyes to read the lettering.</p><p>It’s a plane ticket. </p><p><b>FROM </b>PARIS ----&gt; <b>TO </b>NICE. 03 NOV to 10 NOV. </p><p>“Nat, I don’t—” </p><p>“Don’t say anything. This is me sticking up for you. For once. I’ll take the heat for it. I’m going to reschedule all of your meetings and photoshoots right after this.” Her lips curve into a tiny smile and she shoos him in the direction of the door. “Go pack! You’re leaving tonight!”</p><p>“Thank you!” He’s up on his feet before he can think, wrapping his arms around her to nearly crush her into a hug. ”Thank you so much, Nat. You have no idea how much this means to me—”</p><p>“I can’t promise that you won’t be scheduled for a photoshoot or two once your father finds out what I did,” she tells him teasingly, gently pushing him towards the stairs. “Now, go! I’ll see you in a week!” </p><p>Holy crap. He’s going to meet<em> Ladybug</em>. </p><p><em>He’s going to meet Ladybug</em>.  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So you’re just going to <em>leave</em>? Your dad’s going to kill you.” Plagg hops up onto the granite counter in their kitchen as Adrien whips up a quick sandwich before he leaves. “You might want to think about not coming back.” </p><p>“He’ll be mad for awhile and he’ll get over it. If he doesn’t, that’s not my problem.” </p><p>Is Adrien worried his father will ground him for life upon arrival back in Paris? Perhaps. </p><p>Is he going to worry about that right now, with a packed luggage and a round-trip ticket to Nice? No. </p><p>“<em>Ooh</em>, look at you being a rebel. I never thought I’d see the day,” Plagg snickers and takes a bite of the sandwich Adrien made for him, throwing a kick out in his direction in a silent <em>thanks</em>. </p><p>Adrien shrugs, quickly working through eating his own PB&amp;J sandwich. “I’m going to be nineteen fairly soon. If I don’t stick up for myself now, it’ll only get worse.” </p><p>Licking his fingers once done, Plagg throws back his drink and hops off the counter afterwards. “Well, yeah. You’ve told me how much you don’t really like that Lila girl and your dad wants you to <em>date</em> her?” He washes his hands and dries them off rather quickly, flicking some water in Adrien’s direction.</p><p>“I’d rather date you,” Adrien deadpans sourly. </p><p>Pressing a sloppy kiss to Adrien’s cheek, Plagg sends a wink in Adrien’s direction as he puts his glass cup into the dishwasher. “I’m too good for you, Agreste. ‘Sides, Tikki and I are hitting things off pretty smoothly.” </p><p>“Tikki? You’ve never spoken about her before,” Adrien replies mindlessly, cleaning up his mess once he’s done. “I didn’t even know you spoke to people outside of me.” </p><p>“Very funny, loser.” Plagg sticks his tongue out at Adrien and flops face-first onto their extremely comfortable yet expensive couch. “You’re not my only friend. I know, shocker! I have friends other than you!” </p><p>“Maybe if you left the house more often I’d think you had other friends, idiot.” Patting the top of his head affectionately, Adrien leans over the back of the couch to stare at his lump of a friend. “You’ll be alright while I’m gone, yeah? No parties, no overdrinking unless you’re staying in the apartment, no excessive amounts of gir—”</p><p>“Yes, <em>dad</em>, I’ll be fine. I’m literally four years older than you,” Plagg murmurs into the cushion, flipping Adrien the bird. “Get out of my sight, you scoundrel.” </p><p>“You can’t even see me, but bye I guess.” Laughing quietly, Adrien pets his head once more before going back to his room to finish packing any last minute necessities. </p><p>It hits him then, that he never actually <em>asked</em> Ladybug if he could come visit her. </p><p>How he’s managed to forget <em>that</em> is besides him. </p><p>Fumbling with retrieving his phone from his back pocket, Adrien quickly moves to Discord to type out a few messily written messages to Ladybug, his brain forgoing any grammar that his phone doesn’t take care of for him.</p><p>DIRECT MESSAGES<br/>@Ladybug aka <em>spot me if you can, Ladybug, special agen…</em></p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Bug<br/>Bug listen I have a question<br/>It’s kind of important and very last minute so pls tell me you’re here</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>who is this<br/>and what have u done with chat noir </p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>It’s me<br/>It’s kind of urgent so i’m not worrying about any punctuation or anything<br/>Look <br/>To make a long story short</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>i shoved a whole bag of jellybeans up my ass</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>NO<br/>DEAR GOD NO</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>i like u typing like this<br/>do it more often<br/>it’s funny</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>Anwasy<br/>Anyways* Fuck<br/>Nat gave me a ticket to Nice today after i have a fight with my father<br/>It’s a round trip ticket<br/>But the ticket is for today<br/><br/><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>WAIT UR LYING<br/>YOU WANT TO COME TO NICE<br/>TODAY?</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>I know it’s last minute and i’d be going behind my father’s back but<br/>If you’re okay with it i kind of already packed my bags</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>oh my god<br/>oh my GOD<br/>YES you can come why would you think otherwise<br/>you silly cat</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>I didn’t want to impose!!!</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>you could never impose with me chat<br/>you’re my best friend<br/>okay okay go go go get ready oh my god i have to get the apartment ready!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>It’ll be better if I come to your apartment rather than you pick me up from the airport<br/>So just send me your address whenever and I’ll be there today<br/>My plane leaves in two hours so I’m heading to the airport now</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>i can’t believe this is finally happening<br/>if i cry yoju better not make fun of me</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b><b><br/></b>If you cry i’ll be right there with you bug<br/>I’ll see you later!!! </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b><b><br/></b>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>IT’S FINALLY HAPPENING</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another long chapter because i love u guys... thank u for all the support &lt;3 i promise i'll get to comments soon!!!!!!!!!</p><p>we're not even halfway through with this bad boy but THEY MEET IN THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>hope y'all like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nice is unexpectedly gorgeous at night.</p><p>It’s a distinct type of beauty from Paris, one where the coastline is lit up with miles of lights and allows for the silky sand of the beaches to be exposed even in the dark.  </p><p>Adrien’s been to New York, Hong Kong, even Shanghai, where the buildings tower thousands of feet in the air and lights blinded him by their beauty. Where the onset of contrasting sizes of buildings and the feeling of being surrounded by it all is both overwhelming and magical.</p><p>With Nice, it’s cozy. It’s a feeling of coming home as the plane slowly descends toward the runway from his first-class seat. The view isn’t anything spectacular and doesn’t wow him upon arrival, though it does settle the ache in his chest from earlier. </p><p>Once the plane has taxied, first-class is let off the plane first and Adrien’s stumbling through the airport towards baggage claim, to which he surprisingly sees his labeled bags on the conveyor's first trip around. </p><p>Talk about a turnaround of luck for how his day was going mere hours ago. </p><p>He really needs to get Nathalie a gift basket or something. </p><p>His phone rings multiple times, his father consistently calling him as soon as the ringing stops, before he must give up completely when Adrien doesn’t answer him. </p><p>Serves him right. </p><p>Inputting Ladybug’s address into the Uber app, Adrien’s out of the airport in a flash, smiling generously at his driver who jumps out of the car to assist him with his luggage. </p><p>“<em>Bienvenue, monsieur</em>! Welcome to Nice!” The man is just smaller than him but buffer by a good amount. His accent sounds slightly foreign, though Adrien presumes it’s the dialect for the south throwing him off, and he’s ushering Adrien into his black Renault Clio before one of the security guards yells at them. </p><p>“Thank you for the help….” Adrien pauses, tapping a few buttons onto his phone until he gets to the Uber app, “...Timothy.” </p><p>Timothy smiles at him through the rearview mirror and pulls out of the airport terminal as an abundance of taxis pull in. “Of course!” </p><p>The drive is quiet and serene as Adrien rests his head on the cool window to stare out at the sea before him. It’s surreal being somewhere where there’s so much water in one area. </p><p>Adrien would move to the coast in a second if he could. </p><p>“I know you from somewhere,” Timothy says, startling Adrien out of his thoughts. “You are that model boy, yes? My daughter had pictures of you in her room when she was little.” </p><p>“Did she? That’s sweet of her.” Adrien smiles politely, shuffling closer to the warmth his peacoat provides. It isn’t necessarily cold, but the cool glass of the window makes him feel as though it is. “But yes, that’s me. I model for my father.” </p><p>“Ah, yes. He is the fashion designer?” Hearing Adrien’s hum, Timothy continues to talk as he stops at a red light, eyes flickering to the rearview mirror, “What’s an important boy like you doing in our tourist town?” </p><p>“I’m visiting a friend of mine. It’s our first time meeting, so I’m kind of excited but also a little nervous—” </p><p>Adrien’s phone buzzes in his lap and startles him, seeing Nathalie’s name on the other end. “I’m sorry, I have to take this.” He presses the accept button and brings the phone to his ear, grinning slightly. “Hey, Nat! I’ve arrived safely, thank you—”</p><p>Not Nathalie’s voice booms in his ear, “<em>Adrien Alexander Alban Anselme Athanasius Agreste</em>, you better buy a return ticket this instance. I did not say that you were allowed to go to Nice.” </p><p><em>Nathalie for fucks sake</em>,  Adrien thinks, massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. </p><p>“Will all due respect, father, I am a grown adult. You can not tell me what to do, even though you seem to want to hold my own reins as far away from me as possible.” </p><p>Gabriel tuts mockingly on the other end, the quiet lingering between the two of them for a moment. “You are not going to gain anything out of seeing her, son. You’re not trying to date her, are you? Because I already have the deal prepared with Ms. Rossi.” </p><p>“No, father, I’m not trying to date her. She’s just a friend. I’m also not dating Miss Rossi, as I do not feel compatible with her, but that is something we can continue to discuss when I am back in Paris.” Timothy meets Adrien’s eyes in the mirror and smiles sympathetically. “Now, I am going to go enjoy my vacation and I will see you in a week.” </p><p>“I’m very disappointed in you,” Gabriel says, monotonously. “This is not how I raised you.”</p><p>A surprised laugh escapes Adrien’s mouth before he can stop it. “That makes two of us. If you really supported me, you wouldn’t be trying to force me into a relationship with someone I do not care about for business purposes. Have a good night, father.” </p><p>With that, Adrien hangs up the phone and turns it on do not disturb, allowing his head to rest against the seat to calm down. Timothy doesn’t say anything, even though he looks like he wants to. He focuses on driving the car, though glances back every so often to make sure Adrien’s alright.</p><p>His phone lights up with a notification from Discord and Adrien unlocks it to help take his mind off of things. He scrolls up to read parts of the conversation he missed, slightly horrified and flattered at what he reads. </p><p><b>Juls: </b><b><br/>
</b>ladybug i can’t believe you haven’t said anything about adrien agreste’s new haircut<br/>
like you of all people??? <br/>
we’re waiting</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>WHAT<br/>
what are you talking about??? <br/>
i’ve been so busy this week that i missed all the usual photos that pop up in my feed about fashion week<br/>
HOLY SHIT</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>whoop there it is<br/>
you owe me 5 dollars rose</p><p><b>Rosicorn:</b><b><br/>
</b>Shit <br/>
Ladybug WHY???</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>you waited A WEEK TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS???<br/>
HE LOOKS SO GOOD I’M DYING</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>i will agree with you that he looks really good<br/>
i even like his new hair color surprisingly</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>he’s one of those people that pulls it off really well?</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>the things i’d do to that man<br/>
holy fuck</p><p><b>Rosicorn:</b><b><br/>
</b>Juleka and I said the same thing<br/>
If we didn’t have each other and were into men? <br/>
It would be OVER </p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>you lot are TERRIBLE</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>you even said he was hot </p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>TERRIBLE I SAY</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>i’m still freaking out<br/>
like<br/>
Sakfghrokgfdkoa??<br/>
WHO ALLOWED HIM TO DO THIS???<br/>
and that SUIT?????<br/>
im fucking fanning myself right now</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>do we have to come over to make sure you don’t go into cardiac arrest??<br/>
i am training to be a doctor you know</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>NO<br/>
no i’m fine<br/>
how could we forget ms. smarty pants???</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/>
</b>I missed a helluva conversation, didn’t I?</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>just minibug freaking out over adrien agreste’s new haircut and color<br/>
jealous?</p><p><b>Picatso: </b><b><br/>
</b>Of a rich spoiled brat?<br/>
Fat chance. </p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>oh no you’ve done it</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/>
</b>Done what? </p><p><b>Rosicorn:</b><b><br/>
</b>Brace yourselves!!</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>in 3…..<br/>
2………<br/>
1…..</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>a riCH SPOILED BRAT???? <br/>
don’t u dARE talk about adrien agreste like that<br/>
he is a GREAT person and not just for his looks<br/>
(though his looks are a BIG plus if u know what i mean ;)) </p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/>
</b>Bug, you don’t even <em>know</em> the guy. How can you say that?</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>i don’t have to know him chat i can just tell<br/>
he’s super nice on social media<br/>
great to fans who meet him<br/>
he does those annual charity events for the children in paris<br/>
there’s even word he’s using part of his money to help his bodyguard </p><p>“The media can get a hold of anything nowadays,” Adrien murmurs to himself, running a hand through his messier than usual hair and letting it partially cover his forehead. The brown has faded ever-so-slightly from Fashion Week, but at this rate, he might be a brunette for a heck of a lot longer than they previously thought. </p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/>
</b>I’m sure he’d appreciate the sentiment. <br/>
Though it’s probably best not to put famous people on pedestals. <br/>
They might end up disappointing you. </p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>adrien agreste could kick a puppy in front of ladybug and she would be none the wiser<br/>
u literally had the biggest crush on him all throughout secondary school</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>shut up that’s not true<br/>
okay maybe the second statement is true but <em>still</em></p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/>
</b>You had a crush on Adrien Agreste?<br/>
That’s cute.</p><p><b>spot me if you can:</b><b><br/>
</b>shut up i will kick you</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>i’m going to pay adrien agreste to kick a puppy and then we’ll talk</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/>
</b>I seriously doubt he could be persuaded to kick a puppy with money.</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>u seem to know a lot about adrien agreste  <br/>
care to explain chat?</p><p><b>Picatso:</b><b><br/>
</b>Curiosity killed the cat, my friend.<br/>
Gotta go! </p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>
come back i’m not done interrogating you!!!<br/>
u suck chat noir</p><p>Ladybug, Alix, Rose, and even <em>Juleka</em> thinking him in real life is attractive? The blush that rises to his cheeks is something he’s unable to stop. </p><p>“We’re here, <em>monsieur</em>,” Timothy says, parking in front of the apartment complex with a grin. “Ah, this area of <em>Promenade des Anglais</em> is beautiful. My daughter lives around here and her apartment is <em>magnifique</em>.” </p><p>“I’ve heard amazing things about <em>Promenade des Anglais</em> from a few of my colleagues,” Adrien replies as the two of them get out of the car, Timothy popping the trunk and easing the luggage out of the boot. </p><p>Timothy lets out a small laugh as he passes Adrien his carry-on, shutting the back afterwards. “The view of the sea from the balconies is some of the nicest views I’ve ever seen in my life.” </p><p>“Thank you for the ride Timothy—” </p><p>“Call me Tom. It’s what I go by with most people since it’s what my wife thought was my name for the first six months of us knowing one another,” Timothy—<em>Tom</em> tells him, gently clasping his shoulder and squeezing it. “Don’t let your father bring you down. Try to have a good vacation, Adrien.” </p><p>Adrien’s lips slowly spread into a genuine smile and he nods at Tom, gently raising his hand as he walks up to the apartment building. “Thanks again, Tom.” </p><p>He’s alone within a minute and once he is he opens the Uber app and tips Tom €200 on top of the €15 ride. He hopes it does some good for the extremely kind man. It’s not as though Adrien needs it, so if he can help others with a spread of kindness, why not? </p><p>It’s easy to find his mask in the pocket of his carry-on and he slips it on, using the front camera on his phone to adjust it. He takes a deep breath and makes his way into the apartment complex, in awe with how beautiful it is even in the dark.</p><p>The front of the property is lit up with fairy lights along the railings, palm trees lining the front as if a barrier. Other outdoor lights expose the light yellow coloring of the building, though the front space is very limited. The walkway is smooth yet looks as though it were a cobblestone path. It’s unique from any luxury apartments Adrien’s seen in Paris, though it’s most likely the culture of Nice that sets it apart from the simplistic modern ones from home.</p><p>It suits Ladybug and is aesthetically pleasing to the point that it must soothe the keen eye she has. He remembers her dreams of being a fashion designer like they were yesterday, knows that she still designs to this day. </p><p>Maybe one day he could get her a job with his father, if she would want it. Her designs are good enough, <em>great</em> enough even to be an <em>Agreste</em> piece. Then she’ll be in the same city as him and they’d see each other all the time.</p><p>One can only hope for such a lovely outcome.</p><p>He has to go back to their Discord conversation to find the apartment number so he can press it, and she buzzes him in almost immediately, which has him assuming she’s just as excited—and nervous as he is. </p><p>After the conversation between him, Juleka, Rose, Alix, and Ladybug, he’s contemplating whether to call Ladybug first and warn her. Not tell her his actual identity per say, but to warn her that she might be very surprised. He doesn’t want her to freak out on the camera he knows she has set up to film their reactions. </p><p>They want it to be as authentic as possible as a gift to their fans who have been waiting for over a year for this, but the last thing Adrien wants is for Ladybug to be uncomfortable with him. </p><p>At least he knows she thinks his real life counterpart is attractive. </p><p>The elevator ride up to Ladybug’s floor—the top floor, which reminds him of how much success they owe to their fans, is quiet pleasant. The elevator doesn’t do the shaky thing some elevator’s do when they stop and he’s thankful for that, as his nervous stomach wouldn’t have appreciated it. </p><p>Stepping off the elevator, he halts metres down from where he sees her apartment door. 12B. There’s only two doors on the floor and hers is at the opposite end of the hallway from the elevator. </p><p>Adrien finally makes a decision and calls her on Discord, his hands shaking slightly when he holds the phone up to his ear. </p><p>“Hey, you,” Ladybug says, slightly breathlessly, as if she had just run across her apartment to pick up her phone. He wouldn’t be surprised if she actually did.</p><p>“Hey Bug. I’m right outside your apartment door, but before you open it, I do have something I want to tell you.” </p><p>“You’ve got me nervous now,” she murmurs into his ear, and he can <em>hear</em> her on the other side of the door as he slowly shifts forward, his heart thumping hard in his chest. </p><p>He takes a deep breath and sighs, scratching at his jaw. “You know me already. I had assumed you’d maybe heard of me before because of my status—”</p><p>“Your <em>status</em>?!” </p><p>“Yes, my status. I’m kind of well known as a civilian, which was why I was so interested in being masked in the first place. The people who watch us do so because they <em>like</em> our personalities, not because of who I am, and that makes me feel good.” </p><p>The door is slightly ajar now, and he can see her bare foot through the limited space. “<em>Oh</em>.” </p><p>“I just wanted to warn you so you aren’t completely blindsighted, Bug. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.” </p><p>“We’ll be okay, no matter what,” she affirms softly, then hangs up the phone and opens the door a little bit more. She speaks through the crack, “Stop being a baby and come give me the hug you promised me.”</p><p>“There’s my Bug,” he says offhandedly, without realizing he’s said it, and gently raps his hand against the door even though it’s already slightly open. </p><p>Ladybug opens the door open a little forcefully to the point that he nearly stumbles into her, yet he’s able to balance himself out before he accidentally crushes her. Before really looking at her, he throws his arms around her waist and brings her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground slightly to fully hug her. </p><p>It’s surreal to be here with her after five years of friendship, to finally give her the proper hug she’s deserved after all this time. She means so much to him that it’s hard to equate it to words, so he hopes the hug is as good as any to show what he’s feeling. </p><p>One of her hands slides into the back of his hair and she scratches his head like he’s an actual cat, his eyes slipping shut with how good it feels. He’s tempted to purr to make her laugh, but he doesn’t know if it’ll scare her, so he doesn’t. </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” she whispers into his shoulder, where her face is buried in the thick material of his peacoat. “Like, I’ve thought of this moment so many times, I just never thought—”</p><p>“I know, <em>I know</em>,” he replies, allowing his face to rest in the crevasse of her neck, his brain on overdrive as his nose is filled with a wonderful scent of vanilla. “You’re so tiny, Bug!” </p><p>“<em>Noooo</em>, <em>gerroff me jerk</em>.” Her voice is muffled from being hidden in his jacket, and he slowly lets her down to the floor, careful of lowering her too quick, and pulls his head back to stare down at her. “Don’t be mean to <em>meeee</em>.” </p><p>“I’m not! I would never be mean to you,” he says, lips curled into the biggest smile.</p><p>Adrien hasn’t felt this happy for as long as he can remember. He hopes she takes who he is well because he doesn’t want this feeling to end. </p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Ladybug grumbles, and instead of letting go of him, she lays her head against his chest and keeps her arms wrapped around him. “You’re never nice to me, you liar.” </p><p>Hugging Ladybug feels like sitting in the sun and soaking up all of its warmth.</p><p>“I was nice enough to hop on a plane and disobey my father to come see you.” </p><p>“Oh no, did he ground you for forever?” After a minute, she steps back from him and impressively yanks his luggage into her apartment without any struggle, leaving it by the door. </p><p>Shrugging one of his shoulders, Adrien drops one of his arms on her shoulder and leans against her, much to her dismay. “What’s the worst he can do? Tell me I can’t come to work for a week? Oh no, I’m so <em>scared</em>.” </p><p>“You shouldn’t get into a fight with your father over me, kitty,” she says.</p><p>“You’re worth it.” He gently bumps his hip into her side and laughs at the groan that leaves her mouth. “What? I’m being serious!” He quickly rids his feet of his shoes so he’s left in his socks, placing them near her door that he shuts when he’s close enough.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I believe you,” she appeases him with a roll of her eyes and grabs him by the forearm to bring him over to the couch. He can see where she’s set up the camera and the nerves are immediately reincarnated in his stomach. “The camera’s already rolling by the way. I tested it earlier to make sure our faces wouldn’t be completely visible so we don’t have to worry about what you just told me.” </p><p>Adrien nods his head slowly and sits fully on the couch with one of his legs tucked underneath him. “I’m so nervous.” </p><p>“Don’t be. It doesn’t matter who you are. You’re still Chat. You’re still <em>you</em>.” </p><p>“Hopefully you still say that when you see me under the mask,” he whispers, his head ducking for a second before he builds up his confidence to the best of his ability and smiles gently at her. “Okay, okay. It’s time.” </p><p>“Do you want to do it at the same time?” Ladybug asks, her hand squeezing his knee. </p><p>He nods, bringing his arms up to his head and nodding at her to do the same. She follows suit, her smile never leaving her face. “Ready?” </p><p>“Set?” She blinds him with a huge smile and nudges her knee with his. </p><p>“Go!” </p><p>It’s easy for them to drag the masks off of their faces, his eyes drawn to her face. He knows he won’t recognize her, hasn’t even looked at the possible options people post on the internet to respect her privacy, but he still wants to know who she is. </p><p>Ladybug has freckles all along the expanse of her cheeks, on the bridge of her nose, even some on her shoulders from where her cardigan slips down. He hadn’t realized how much the mask was actually covering until he sees her and it’s as if she’s being brought to life. The shape of her nose is adorable without being hidden by the mask and he’s able to see parts of her eyebrows that aren’t covered by her bangs. </p><p>She’s absolutely stunning and it shocks him how little he’s noticed it until now. </p><p>“Oh my god,” she mumbles, a shaking hand covering her mouth as she takes in <em>who</em> he actually is. “Holy shit. Ad—Chat? You—all this time?” </p><p>“Yeah, it’s me, Bug,” he murmurs gently, as to not spook her, squeezing his hands together so he doesn’t reach out to her. “I know it’s a lot to take in—”</p><p>“<em>A lot</em>?!” One of her hands runs through her hair and messes it up, before she leans on her knees and moves close to him, her fingertips barely touching his face as though she were entranced. “This is absolutely crazy…” </p><p>His hand darts out to grip her wrist softly and he tilts head to the side curiously. “Bug? Did I break you?” </p><p>Then, she lets out a groan and jumps off the couch, stopping the recording to point a finger in his direction. Her cheeks are a lovely shade of pink and he notes how it spreads to the tip of her nose too. “I said some things today that I’m going to need you to forget.” </p><p>“What?” His eyebrows furrow together before he remembers what she means and he can’t stop the smirk from moving onto his face. “Oh, that you said I was hot? Thanks, Bug. You’re pretty nice to look at yourself.” </p><p>“Oh my god, I’m going to die of embarrassment,” she flops face first onto the couch, her head right near his knees. He reaches out to gently pat the top of her head, as though he were consoling her. “Stop, you’re making it <em>worse</em>. Kill me!” </p><p>He lets out a loud laugh. “Bug, <em>no</em>, I’ll miss you too much!” </p><p>“<em>Marinette</em>,” she grumbles into the couch, then rolls onto her back so her face is showing. The flush on her cheeks hasn’t lessened whatsoever. </p><p>It’s so cute. <em>She’s</em> cute. </p><p>“Hm?” His brain is fuzzy and he forgot what she just said to him if he’s honest. </p><p>“My name’s Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng since I know your surname already.” Her blue eyes are striking up close now that he notices them. </p><p>“That’s cute,” he blurts out. “I’m Adrien Agreste.” </p><p>Her hand moves up to pinch the bridge of her nose but she’s laughing, and she narrows her eyes up at him. “I know that, you <em>dork</em>. You’re going to be insufferable about this, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Bold of you to assume that I’m not already insufferable.” There’s still one thing plaguing the back of his mind, even though she isn’t taking this as bad as she could’ve. So he asks, “Does the ‘we’ll be okay’ you told me earlier still apply to us now?”</p><p>“As weird as this is and as much as I wish you could have warned me more,” Ladybug—<em>Marinette</em> starts, as she slowly sits up and tucks her lavender-colored hair behind her ear. “I understand that we agreed not to? And you gave me as much of a warning as you could prior to us revealing, so… You didn’t do anything wrong.” </p><p>“Thank goodness.” The weight resting on his shoulders depletes knowing she isn’t mad at him. “I know I’m well—<em>me</em>, but you know me better than anyone else does. The Adrien side of me is a big part of me but personality wise I’m no different.” </p><p>She reaches up with her hand and flicks him in the chin, grinning up at him. “Yeah, I get that. It’ll take a little bit to get used to it but as long as we never bring up the Discord conversation from earlier, I think we’ll be fine.” </p><p>“But you said, and I quote, ‘The things I’d do to that man.’ so I don’t know if I want to forget that?” He smirks over at her, dodging her hand as she goes to mess up his hair. “Hey, don’t be mean now! You said it!” </p><p>“I take it back, we’re no longer friends! You’ve lost that privilege!” Her lower lip juts out as she pushes her feet into his lap and lays her head against the top of the couch. </p><p>“But you love me too much to revoke my friendship card,” Adrien tells her, his hand falling to rest on her calf. </p><p>Marinette’s eyes slip shut and she smiles, scooting the slightest bit closer to him. “Yeah, I <em>guess</em> I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly i can't stop writing since im stuck at home for who knows how long... i will reply to comments after i post this asdfghjsfd</p><p>thank u again for all the love and support! all ur comments mean the world to me </p><p>hastily beta'd as always. hope u enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>y’all better wake the fuck up rn<br/>there’s a situation</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>ladybug<br/>chat noir????<br/>you idiots</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>should we go to her apartment????</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>yeah i’ll meet u there<br/>10 minutes?<br/>rose is at work so it’s just us</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>yeah<br/>i can’t believe this is happening <br/>im going to fuckin throw hands</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>people can’t just leave things alone can they???<br/>bring ur key alix i forgot mine</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/></b>i have it don’t worry <br/>driving now ill see u there</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/></b>okay i’m leaving now<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh my god?” </p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>?” </p><p>Adrien’s jolted out of the most comfortable sleep of his life by loud voices booming through the apartment. He’d never thought a couch could provide so much support for his back, yet somehow, Marinette’s does the job. </p><p>Wait. Marinette’s couch. Marinette’s apartment. Not Marinette yelling. </p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>“Can you guys shut up? I’m trying to sleep here,” Marinette murmurs sleepily from where she’s curled into his body, the feel of her breath against his neck a tickling sensation. </p><p>“Um,” Adrien says dumbly, his eyes slowly blinking open to see what is going on. Tilting his head down the tiniest bit makes his nose brush against the top of Marinette’s head and he jumps off the couch, grimacing at the <em>oof</em> sound she makes when her head falls onto the couch. </p><p>He might’ve been enjoying their cuddling session a little too much. </p><p>“Mean kitty,” she mumbles into the couch, her eyes squinting up at him mockingly angrily. “Great, now I’m cold. You did this!” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he apologizes quite exasperatedly, taking a few steps back to calm his racing heart. He runs a hand through his hair and turns to the culprits. “Um, hello?” </p><p>Two girls stand in front of him, one with just above shoulder length, vibrant pink hair and the other with long, jet black hair that has purple streaks throughout. They’re both smaller than he is by a fair amount, though the black-haired one is a few inches taller than the other. They’re both dressed pretty tom-boyish, the black-haired girl wearing a hoodie with a jacket overtop, ripped jeans, and vans. The pink-haired girl is sporting a beanie, whilst wearing a vibrant yellow long-sleeve shirt with a denim jacket over it, camo pants, and vans.</p><p>“You all owe me money, I don’t care what you say,” the shorter girl says, her lips pulled into a smirk. </p><p>“I don’t owe you <em>shit</em>, Alix, you just got lucky,” the black-haired girl says to Alix, and <em>oh</em>. </p><p>It’s all coming together now. “Juleka? Alix? What are you guys doing here?” </p><p>“I think the question is what are <em>you</em> doing here, pretty boy?” Alix steps closer and raises an eyebrow up at him. Though she’s tiny, her energy makes her feel like she’s a lot bigger than she is. “You should be in Paris right now, no?” </p><p>“I—uh, well, you <em>see</em>—”</p><p>Juleka lets out a laugh as Alix pats him on the arm consolingly. “As much as we love the heartwarming meet and greet, there is a reason we barged into Ladybug’s apartment uninvited,” Juleka remarks and takes a seat on the couch near Marinette’s legs. “This one here is hard to wake up if you couldn’t tell already.” </p><p>A look of fondness rolls over Adrien’s face, one he doesn’t notice. “Yeah, she seems to be a bit of a sleepyhead.” </p><p>Alix and Juleka look at one another and grin, Alix shaking her head. “Try she once fell asleep in secondary for a whole thirty minutes during class. No one could wake her.” </p><p>“Why are you guys embarrassing me like this? I don’t deserve it,” she moans into the couch, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position, blinking sleepily up at Adrien. “C’mere?” </p><p>Even though he’s confused, he listens and sits onto the couch next to her. His cheeks tingle when she drops her head onto his shoulder and peers over at Juleka sleepily. Marinette speaks up again, asking them, “So, what did you need to talk to us about that was <em>so</em> important you needed to wake me up before ten?”  </p><p>“See for yourself, Mari.” Juleka grabs the TV remote on the table and switches the channel to a celebrity news station.</p><p>
  <b>MODEL ADRIEN AGRESTE REVEALED TO BE MASKED TWITCH STREAMER WITH OVER A MILLION FOLLOWERS.</b>
</p><p>“Oh for fucks sake,” Adrien grumbles, wrenching a hand through his hair to mess it up. He feels all three of their gazes on him but he ignores them in favor of watching the TV.</p><p>“Word is spreading like wildfire that a masked Twitch streamer named Chat Noir with over a million followers is Europe’s favorite male model Adrien Agreste,” the reporter pauses for dramatic effect.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Alix is heard murmuring from the other side of the couch.</p><p>The reporter continues, “It was revealed early this morning when a hacker released IP information that connected the dots of the model being Chat Noir. Fans weren’t completely convinced until more connections were drawn when the model cut and dyed his hair for Fashion Week under his father’s luxury brand <em>Agreste</em> and Chat Noir revealed his new haircut and color the very next day on stream.”</p><p>Marinette sits up from where she was laying her head against Adrien to rest her hand against his shoulder and squeeze gently. The action helps calm him a little, though he can still feel energy coursing through his veins. </p><p>“Fans were more-so convinced after a photo emerged of Agreste arriving at <em>Nice Côte d'Azur Airport </em>late last night, where one of the streamers from their streaming group lives. This is a reveal that has shocked the nation and made those of us fall a little bit more in love with the model. Neither Gabriel nor Adrien Agreste could be reached for a comment.”</p><p>Juleka turns the TV off after the reporter switches to a mundane topic. </p><p>Silence follows.</p><p>Alix speaks first, “So, yeah, this is why we came over. There’s a bit of a situation, though we hadn’t expected Adrien to be well—<em>here</em>.”  </p><p>“Well I guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Adrien says dejectedly, rubbing a hand over his face.</p><p>All three of them groan in response, Marinette’s hand moving to flick him in the jaw and she replies, “That was a terrible joke.” </p><p>“What? But it’s the truth! I could try to deny it all I want but we <em>know</em> they’re not going to believe me now.” </p><p>Chat Noir was his way to be normal, to be like everyone else. Granted, the whole thing spiraled out of control when they started streaming and gained an audience, but he was treated differently than Adrien was. The fans liked him for him, regardless of status and looks, and it made him feel amazing.</p><p>Now, it’s ruined and Adrien’s worried it’ll all change.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ch—<em>Adrien</em>,” Marinette hesitates, using a scrunchie to throw her hair into a loose bun. “This sucks. You don’t deserve it.” </p><p>“It was bound to happen, though I had hoped I had a little bit more time.” Adrien shrugs, pulling one of his long limbs up onto the couch to rest his chin against his knee. </p><p>“Do you know who could’ve done it? It’s probably illegal to leak a private IP address, no?” Juleka looks over at Alix, shifting on the couch. “Do you think Max would look into it for us?” </p><p>Alix shrugs, whipping her phone out to presumably send a message to Max. “I can ask, Adrien will just have to be comfortable with him hacking into his computer to see what happened.” </p><p>“Sure, he has the go ahead. Can he check how secure everything is and let me know too?” </p><p>“I’m sure he won’t mind. I’ll ask him.” Alix focuses on her phone again, folding her leg under her body.</p><p>Juleka sits up to flatten her hands against her knees. “Are you going to release a statement?”</p><p>“I’m not sure yet. I’ll most likely have to on behalf of <em>Agreste</em> at my father’s request, but until then, I think the only statement I’ll make is to my Twitch followers,” Adrien decides with a sigh, turning his head to look at Marinette. “Is there any way I could have a glass of water?” </p><p>“You don’t have to ask, silly, but of course. It’s this way.” She’s off the couch in a flash, tilting her head in the direction of the kitchen. </p><p>Adrien follows suit and they walk through the hallway together, his eyes wandering to the multitude of photos lining the walls. He sees Juleka, Alix, and many others in a bunch of the photos, and even what he assumes to be is her parents. A small, Chinese woman alongside a familiar-looking tall burly man, both of them in colorful aprons with flour splashed over their cheeks and arms.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>He squints his eyes at the photo and gently grabs Marinette’s arm before she can go any further. “Hey, is that your dad?” </p><p>“Yeah, those are my lovely parents. Why? You knew I was half-Asian, right?” She looks amused, leaning slightly against the wall as her hand traces over the picture. “I didn’t know it wasn’t obvious.” </p><p>“Shut up,” he laughs, kicking a leg out at her but purposely missing. “Does your dad happen to work for Uber late at night?” </p><p>“How did you know—” Her eyes widen up at him as she realizes and she groans, covering her face with her hands. “Oh <em>no</em>. Did my dad pick you up last night?! Oh god. What did he say to you?” </p><p>Easily dropping an arm over her shoulder, she pouts up at him and they continue their way towards the kitchen, which is connected to a balcony that overlooks the Mediterranean Sea. The kitchen itself has a grand island in the center with marble gray countertops in the whole of the room. There’s a mix of dark and light cabinets that makes the room feel both modern and homey at the same time. </p><p>Sunlight traverses into the room in streaks and lights the room up, shining over Marinette just a tad bit. </p><p>Angelic is the only word Adrien can describe her at that moment.</p><p>“I like your kitchen,” he says instead, his lips lifting into a grin as he bites his lower one, one of his dimples popping out. </p><p>She slips out from underneath his arm and points a finger into his face, barely brushing the tip of his nose. “Listen here, <em>chaton</em>,” she reprimands and walks forward so he has no choice but to move back, her finger still resting against his nose. He’s pinned between her finger and the wall behind him. “You better tell me what my dad said to you or I will take you down by the knees in my kitchen.” </p><p>Marinette must’ve known it was the wrong thing to say when Adrien’s lips move into the biggest smirk imaginable, because her eyes widen just the tiniest bit. “So is that what you meant when you said yesterday, ‘the things I’d do to that man’?” </p><p>“I can’t believe I crushed on you all those years ago,” she grumbles as she lowers her hand to jab her finger into his chest. There’s a pretty tinge to her cheeks. “You’re just a mean boy with a pretty face!” </p><p>Adrien scoffs—though his smile remains, standing up at his full height so he towers over her. It forces her neck to crane back even further to glare up at him. “Hey, I can’t win ‘em all, can I?”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Marinette drops her hand and switches tactics, the unamused expression replaced with her best puppy-dog eyes. “Adrien, <em>please</em> tell me what my dad said to you last night? Pretty please?” </p><p>“Bug, <em>no</em>, don’t do this. You know I’m not immune!” He places a hand over his heart in mock betrayal, his eyebrows furrowing together. “You’re better than this!” </p><p>“No, I’m not!” Her lower lip juts out for good measure, one of the loose strands from her bun falling into her face.</p><p>He breaks. “Alright, alright, call off the puppy-dog eyes and I’ll tell you.” </p><p>“Yes! I told you they’d work. No one is immune to the Marinette Dupain-Cheng puppy-dog eyes.” </p><p>Slipping out from the small space between them, Adrien takes a seat on one of the barstools next to the island. He raises an amused eyebrow and teases, “That was the dorkiest thing I’ve ever heard you say. And you’re already the biggest dork I know. Have you been taking after Carapace?” </p><p>Marinette ignores him in favor of asking, “Is water fine?” When Adrien nods, she pours them both a glass of water and slides the cup over to him. He’s shocked it doesn’t spill. “Coming from Sir Dork A Lot? Hm, I’ll pass.” </p><p>“I may be a dork, but you <em>purr-fer </em>that over me being a jerk, no?” Adrien waggles his eyebrows in her direction, taking a large gulp of the water. </p><p>He watches as Marinette places her drink onto the island and stretches her arms over her head, the smallest sliver of skin peeking out as her shirt raises. Adrien tears his eyes away from her stomach and focuses on his perfectly-manicured fingernails instead of her curious gaze. </p><p>“Cat puns? Really, kitty? You can do better than that!” </p><p>“Nobody is immune to the effectiveness of cat puns.” Adrien goes to flip his hair over his shoulder and then remembers it’s gone, pouting. “I forgot my hair is short.” </p><p>“It looks good though,” she tells him with slightly flushed cheeks, her hand sifting through hair on the side of his head. “It suits you really well, considering you had long hair for half a year—hey, <em>wait</em>! You distracted me!” </p><p>Adrien laughs, letting his eyes slip shut as she continues running her fingers through his hair. “Not purposely, Buginette. <em>You’re</em> the one who started talking about your fool-proof puppy-dog eyes!” </p><p>It’s still so weird to see her without the mask and in front of him instead of behind a computer screen. To hear her voice up close to the point where he can feel her breath against him. To be able to give her a hug, to just reach out a hand and touch her to make sure she’s real. </p><p>He knows he’ll feel the same way when he meets Carapace and Rena, but this feels different, somehow. </p><p>It feels bigger.</p><p>“Just shut up and tell me,” she grunts teasingly, her fingers thinning out so she can gently tug on his hair. “Don’t want the model lookin’ any less pretty before he goes home, hm?” </p><p>“Is that a threat?” His eyes blink open and he notes her unamused face by laughing. “Alright, okay. Yeah, your dad Timothy, which I find hilarious that his nickname is Tom by the way, told me that you had pictures of me in your room when you were younger.” </p><p>Marinette whines, dropping her arm onto the counter so she can hide her face in it. “You’ve been here one night and I’ve already managed to embarrass myself like five times.”</p><p>“I think it’s cute! Don’t be embarrassed, Bug. Plenty of people have pictures of me in their room. You just happen to be a part of the majority who do.”</p><p>“I think you should shut your mouth before I shut it for you,” she says, her knee pressing into his under the island. </p><p>“Bold words coming from someone who was embarrassed not even two seconds ago.” Adrien laughs, finishing his drink and moving to the sink to wash it out. He sends her a wink when she lifts her head to glare at him.</p><p>Marinette stops him when she hears him turn the water on, and takes the glass from his hands with a pointed look, easily loading the two in her hand into her dishwasher. “You’re a guest in my home, <em>chaton</em>, don’t you dare.” </p><p>“Alright, alright, <em>jeez</em>, I just wanted to help, my lady!” </p><p>She freezes in place for a second, staring at him over her shoulder with slightly wide eyes. Her lips are curved into a soft smile. “Hearing you say that in person is so weird, but I kind of like it.” </p><p>“Mm? I’ve been testing out the waters to see what sounds the best while I’m here, if I'm honest. You like my lady the most?” </p><p>After the dishwasher is on, she turns around to lean against the counter with her arms folded. Her smile widens. “Yeah, I think I do.” </p><p>“Enough of the flirting,” Alix says from where she’s hanging off the doorway, with a roll of her eyes. How her and Marinette are about the same height yet Alix appears to tower over her is beyond Adrien. “We’ve got another problem. Get your behinds into the living room.” </p><p>“Ugh, what is it now?” Marinette face-palms directly into her forehead as they follow Alix out of the kitchen and back into the living room. The celebrity news channel is back on the TV, Adrien’s face in the corner of the screen but also... Lila’s? </p><p>
  <b>MODEL ADRIEN AGRESTE WHO WAS REVEALED TO BE POPULAR TWITCH STREAMER IS DATING GROUP MEMBER’S GIRLFRIEND?</b>
</p><p>“Breaking news! One of Adrien Agreste’s group member’s of their popular Twitch group, Rena Rouge is her name, half-revealed her face today on stream! Fans are speculating that it is model Lila Rossi, daughter of the Italian diplomat Gaia Rossi, after Agreste was seen with her on multiple occasions. This makes the situation a bit more sticky since Rena Rouge was dating another member of their group Carapace for upwards of two years. Is Agreste a woman-stealer? Stay tuned for more information!” </p><p>Adrien blinks. “What the fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's a 5k mess that has a looooot of emotions in it</p><p>please excuse my poor beta'ing</p><p>hope u guys like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alix, Juleka, and Marinette all look at Adrien with similar looks of confusion on their faces. Marinette speaks up first, tentatively placing her hand on Adrien's bicep. "Adrien, what—" </p><p>Adrien blinks, thrusting his hands up into the air in defense, "Why are you all looking at me? I had no idea Lila was Rena? I thought Rena lived in Toulouse! Unless the video Carapace sent us last month was of her when she last visited?”</p><p>"I thought they were on vacation right now in Martinique! Without WiFi? They might have came home early, but if they had, and Rena would've broken up with Carapace or vice versa, wouldn't she have told me?" Marinette lets her hair fall loose from the bun so she can fully run her hand through it. </p><p>"This all seems a bit strange," Alix says, narrowing her eyes at the screen. "Why would Rena use your reveal, especially if it wasn't consensual, to come out about it all? From what I know of her, she doesn’t seem like that?”</p><p>Juleka hums in agreement. "And wouldn't she have told Adrien to begin with?" </p><p>"You would think," Adrien grumbles, running a hand over the top of his head. "I’m so confused? And from what Lila told me, she said she was <em>friends </em>with Rena! She didn't say that she <em>was </em>Rena?! And even <em>then</em> I was suspicious." </p><p>Marinette crosses her legs over one another, eyebrows furrowing together. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“I’ve known Lila for a while at this point, and she’s known for doing what she has to do to get her way.” Adrien scrubs a hand over his face, blowing out a puff of air. </p><p>He didn’t think Lila would go through this amount of trouble.</p><p>“So, do you think she’s lying then? Based on knowing her.” Juleka clicks the TV off and drops the remote next to her leg onto the couch, her hand running through her pin straight hair.</p><p><em>Maybe</em>. “I think that whether she’s lying or not, she’s using this as a ploy to further her career.” It’s hard for him to connect Rena to Lila, as much as the evidence supports it. </p><p>Though, he wonders if Marinette, Alix, and Juleka are having the same trouble connecting Adrien Agreste to Chat Noir. </p><p>Marinette stares at him for a second and then says, “That’s not an answer, kitty. Do you or do you not think Lila is Rena?” </p><p>Adrien sighs, fidgeting under her eyes for a second. He breaks when her gaze hardens. “I don’t believe that Lila and Rena are the same person, no. But if it ends up being true and then I’m out here doubting her…” </p><p>“I’m sure Rena will understand if she does happen to be Lila. This is a weird situation,” Marinette replies quietly, almost soothingly, and gently brushes her hand over his shoulder in reassurance. </p><p>“I’ll have Max look into that too. Might as well while he’s at it. I’ll be back,” Alix inputs with a small smile, snatching her phone up and disappearing into the kitchen and out onto the balcony.  </p><p>“I’ll go see if there’s anything I can do to help her. I’ll also try to do some damage control in the main Discord.” Juleka pats Adrien on the knee and follows Alix out of the room. </p><p>“Oh no,” Adrien moans, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, covering his face with both of his hands. “I don’t even want to check the comments on the internet right now.” </p><p>Marinette can’t help but let out the tiniest of laughs, her hand finding its way to his back. She pats it gently, leaving it there as she says, “They’re all probably just screaming about how hot you are—”</p><p>Adrien peeks an eye open and looks at her through his fingers, his lips curving up. With a muffled voice, he replies, “Mari—”</p><p>“Shut up,” she groans. “Don’t say a word.” </p><p>He fully removes his hands from his face. “But I wanna talk about how you think I’m hot—”</p><p>“You mangy alley cat! Hush!” She shifts onto her knees rather quickly and her hand moves to cover his mouth gently. “Apparently my brain-to-mouth filter isn’t on game today.” </p><p>Adrien sticks his tongue out and licks her hand, snickering when she retracts it with a squeal. “Two can play that game, Bug.”</p><p>“Gross! Why are you like this? Ugh.” Marinette ends up wiping her hand on his jeans, right above his knee, and murmurs. “I don’t care if these are designer or not.” </p><p>“Pretty sure you just added value to them,” he jokes. </p><p>His legs curl up onto the couch, eyes widening when Marinette suddenly moves to flip her body around and lay her head onto his newly-adjusted thighs. Her own legs dangle over the arm of the sofa, and she grins up at him, strands of hair cascading over his body. “You’re a weirdo, you know that?” He tells her gently, fighting a smile off of his face.</p><p>“What? I’m an angel!” Her voice is innocent as she tugs her phone out of her pocket and pulls up Discord, craning the phone in his direction so he can see it if he leans close enough. </p><p>“Sure you are,” he snorts. </p><p>Her hair smells like vanilla, occupying his thoughts as she opens up their shared Discord server. </p><p>Marinette’s eyes raise from her phone to lock with his, her head gently tapping his leg. “You ready for the shit show?” After she only receives a grunt in response, she rolls her eyes and starts scrolling through the influx of messages in the Nitro Boosters only chat. </p><p><b>chat noir is babie:</b><b><br/>
</b>DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEWS</p><p><b>RoastyToasty:</b><b><br/>
</b>What? What happened?! </p><p><b>Plenty of Boxes:</b><b><br/>
</b>Oh my God! Okay, it's happening. Everybody stay calm!!!!!</p><p><b>RENA PLS STEP ON ME:</b><b><br/>
</b>THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THE OFFICE QUOTES JENNA<br/>
THIS IS SERIOUS</p><p><b>Plenty of Boxes: </b><b><br/>
</b>The Office is a serious show. &gt;.&gt;</p><p><b>kekekekeke:</b><b><br/>
</b>theres no way chat noir is adrien agreste<br/>
adrien agreste is SUAVE<br/>
A SUPERMODEL (?)</p><p><b>THE BEE MOVIE DESERVED AN OSCAR:</b><br/>
WE’VE SEEN CHAT NOIR TRIP OVER NOTHING AND FACE PLANT HIS CARPET</p><p><b>RoastyToasty:</b><b><br/>
</b>WAIT. <br/>
CHAT NOIR IS ADRIEN AGRESTE?<br/>
WHAT DID I MISS?</p><p><b>Trees are friends:</b><b><br/>
</b>Asdfghjkljh i’m not believing it until Chat says something<br/>
Bc<br/>
What if y’all wrong</p><p><b>chat noir is babie:</b><b><br/>
</b>why else was adrien agreste seen in nice where lb lives RANDOMLY</p><p><b>Trees are friends:</b><b><br/>
</b>Maybe he has a photoshoot there??? </p><p><b>shep shep:</b><b><br/>
</b>ALSO THE HAIR<br/>
HIS HAIR!!! IS THE SAME!!! AS ADRIEN’S<br/>
AND THEY BOTH CHANGED IT AT THE SAME TIME</p><p><b>please don’t eat the daisies:</b><b><br/>
</b>WE’VE BEEN BLIND</p><p><b>larry is real:</b><b><br/>
</b>oh no….. he’s HOT</p><p><b>Juleka ★:</b><b><br/>
</b>children calm down <br/>
breathe</p><p><b>Tread lightly, my friend:</b><b><br/>
</b>@Juleka ★ IS IT TRUE?<br/>
TELL USSSSS!!!</p><p><b>pls no:</b><b><br/>
</b>oh god… we’re lucky the american’s aren’t up yet<br/>
they’re going to go on a RAMPAGE </p><p><b>SO NO HEAD? *breaks skateboard*:</b><b><br/>
</b>NOBODY TELL THEM<br/>
DELETE THE EVIDENCE</p><p><b>KrumpingIsIllegal:</b><b><br/>
</b>Keep it<br/>
They need to know the truth<br/>
It is the best type of truth</p><p><b>pls no:</b><b><br/>
</b>KRUMP THEY’RE GONNA GO CRAZY</p><p><b>Juleka ★:</b><b><br/>
</b>y’all better not let them go crazy<br/>
it’s already chaotic in here and chat’s dealing with enough on his plate<br/>
pls be nice</p><p><b>Ladybug ★👑: </b><b><br/>
</b>i will personally end u all if ur mean to chat<br/>
(thirst over him all u want tho) <br/>
SDFGHJKL; HE JUST FLICKED ME</p><p><b>RoastyToasty:</b><b><br/>
</b>He’s with you, Ladybug? <br/>
So does that mean he’s actually Adrien Agreste?<br/>
Or will he at least address it?</p><p><b>chat noir is babie:</b><b><br/>
</b>WAIT DOES THAT MEAN THE REVEAL HAPPENED<br/>
I HOPE YOU GUYS RECORDED IT SCREEEEEE</p><p><b>Gen: </b><b><br/>
</b>OH MY GOD <br/>
REMEMBER WHEN LB TOLD US ABOUT HER CRUSH ON ADRIEN AGRESTE THAT ONE TIME</p><p><b>please don’t eat the daisies:</b><b><br/>
</b>[harry styles voice] <em>circles, we’re going in in circles</em></p><p><b>Ladybug ★👑: </b><b><br/>
</b>ur all dead to me</p><p><b>ladybug is my momther:</b><b><br/>
</b>LADYBUG NO <br/>
Mo M PLEASE</p><p><b>THE BEE MOVIE DESERVED AN OSCAR:</b><b><br/>
</b>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>
sure ladybug<br/>
she says as we supply her with subs and bits to pay for her apartment</p><p><b>Ladybug ★👑: </b><b><br/>
</b>pft…..<br/>
it was only joke why r u mad <br/>
(pls dont leave me i lov u guys)</p><p><b>aaaaaAAAAAAA:</b><b><br/>
</b>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) @Chat Noir come talk to us ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p><b>chat noir is babie:</b><b><br/>
</b>@Chat Noir pLEASE DAD</p><p><b>shep shep:</b><b><br/>
</b>@Chat Noir GIVE US A SIIIIIIGN</p><p><b>Chat Noir ★👑:</b><b><br/>
</b>@Ladybug Love you, Bug. :) </p><p><b>Juleka ★:</b><b><br/>
</b>ffs chat why….. </p><p><b>pls no:</b><b><br/>
</b>WHAT THE UFCKG</p><p><b>RoastyToasty:</b><b><br/>
</b>Only Chat would tell Ladybug he loved her rather than let us know what’s going on.<br/>
Not surprising. <br/>
Why do I even stan?</p><p><b>Chat Noir ★👑:</b><b><br/>
</b>@RoastyToasty You love me! Don’t lie! That’s why you’re all still here. :) <br/>
Also! @Everyone I will be doing a live stream later today to address the rumors at about 15:30 CEST. <br/>
Cat out!</p><p><b>duo lingo bird:</b><b><br/>
</b>he comes in all hootin and hollerin!!!! <br/>
and then DIPS like its nothin<br/>
how disappointing : ( </p><p><b>Ladybug ★👑: </b><b><br/>
</b>what the frick that’s MY LIHNE<br/>
OW DKOGHFYRFBV LEAVE ME ALONE <br/>
chat’s mean irl guys don’t meet him <br/>
ok bYE SEE Y’ALL LATER</p><p><b>Juleka ★:</b><b><br/>
</b>of course you guys would come in here<br/>
cause choas<br/>
and leave<br/>
i’m quitting my job as a mod that’s it i don’t get paid enough for this</p><p>“At least they don’t seem to be taking it that bad?” </p><p>“They’re going to eat me alive,” Adrien whines petulantly, his head falling back against the top of the couch.</p><p>Without looking at her, Adrien knows Marinette is rolling her eyes. She reaches her hand up to pat his chest and says, “You’re acting like a baby! Quit whining! They’re not going to eat you alive. You dealt with me nearly sucker punching you—”</p><p>“You did <em>not</em> almost sucker punch me—”</p><p>“—<em>as I was saying</em>, if you could deal with my dramatic ass then you can deal with your fans. Stans? Whatever they call themselves these days. Heck, I don’t even know.” </p><p>Adrien moves the hair draped over his legs and drops it onto her face, covering parts of it. “That’ll teach you to be mean to me.” </p><p>“Oh yeah, <em>that’ll</em> teach me,” she snorts, brushing the strands off her face and gazing up at him. “You call <em>me </em>the weirdo, yet you just tried to suffocate me with my own hair!” </p><p>“I did no such thing, you minx! How dare you accuse me of trying to murder you in your own home?!” </p><p>Marinette’s lips curve into a smirk and she tucks a loose strand behind her ear. “I wouldn’t be surprised. You did seem to want to visit me rather quickly. Right after you dyed and cut your hair, no less! What’s a gal like me supposed to think?” </p><p>“I can’t with you, Bug. You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days,” he complains with a pout. </p><p>“Good,” she murmurs as she turns onto her side, her head nuzzled into his lower thigh. “I’m taking a nap. Wake me up when you need me.” </p><p>“Right here? You have a bed, you know!” </p><p>“Let me live, I’m comfy. For a model, you have soft thighs!” </p><p>“I don’t know whether to be offended or not,” he huffs. </p><p>She laughs a little into his leg and teases, “Take it however you want, <em>Chaton</em>, and let me sleep.” </p><p>Adrien ends up obliging with her, but only because he doesn’t want her to rip his head off—it has <em>nothing </em>to do with the fact that she’s warm and soft. </p><p>Nope, not at all. </p><p>He doesn’t even realize he himself has fallen asleep until he’s awakened later on by a gentle shake to his shoulder. Alix’s sitting on the coffee table in front of him with an amused smirk on her face. The flush on his cheeks isn’t from embarrassment, merely a reaction of how hot Marinette’s apartment is.</p><p>“Don’t say anything,” Adrien says, voice groggy from sleep. </p><p>He can’t feel his legs but he’s the most comfortable he’s ever been in his life. It’s worth the numb feeling.</p><p>“I’m not, I’m not,” Alix promises, though Adrien can see her hands crossed behind her back. It’s such an Alix thing that Adrien can’t help the tired grin that forms on his face. “I think your position speaks enough, furry boy.” </p><p>“I am <em>not</em> a furry,” he rasps. </p><p>He blinks, nearly jumping when he feels Marinette shift under his arm. His opposite hand is threaded in her hair, absentmindedly running his fingers through the strands near her scalp. </p><p>How hadn’t he noticed it before? </p><p>It’s as if when he’s around her, his brain is transfixed into a peaceful trance, like the way a lullaby serenades a baby—a sensation that he hasn’t felt before. There’s no thinking involved when she’s near, just <em>do do do</em> that pulls his head into fog-like mush. </p><p>His eyes lower to look at her and he notices she must’ve turned around when she shifted, her hair framing her head like a halo as she snuggles closer into his thigh like it’s a pillow. Her cheek is squished against his leg, jaw slightly ajar and the smallest sounds leave her lips. </p><p>It’s adorable. Adrien isn't sure why his heart is racing at the sight of it.</p><p>“Wake her up. You have a stream to do and afterwards we can talk about what Max has found out so far about the hacker.” </p><p>He complies with Alix’s words even though he doesn’t want to, because Marinette looks <em>so</em> comfortable and he’s super comfortable, that it’s a shame they have to move at all. He’s gentle with her, his arm that was wrapped around her upper back sliding back so he can gently shake her awake. </p><p>After a few failed attempts at waking her, he switches strategies, allowing his hand to drop onto her cheek as soft as he can. Light strokes of his thumb move over her skin as he leans down to whisper in her ear to try and coax her awake, “Hey, Mari. Wake up? C’mon, I know you don’t want to, but you have to.” </p><p>Marinette lets out a grunt, her head unsure whether to nuzzle up into his hand or back into his thigh. She chooses his hand in the end, eyes fluttering open sleepily to blink slowly at him. She licks at her dry lips and smiles sleepily. </p><p>“Hey, kitty,” she whispers, in a scratchy voice. Her hand wraps around his wrist, keeping his own hand in place. </p><p>Her nose runs along the side of his thumb, her breath tickling his palm. She allows her eyes to slip shut for a mere second, her lips barely brushing over his skin as they reopen.</p><p>The increased rate of Adrien’s heartbeat pounds in his ears, blocking out everything else around him. The way she’s looking up at him with half-lidded eyes in this moment has his stomach fluttering in ways he’s not known before. It pierces right through him, fills his body with a warmth that rivals summers spent in Malta. </p><p>And oh.</p><p>Oh.  </p><p><em>Oh no</em>.</p><p>Admitting it to himself means admitting defeat, something Adrien doesn’t come to terms with lightly. He’s an Agreste through and through, someone who doesn’t give up when put in tough situations. </p><p>But Marinette? She’s stolen his heart from his tight grip and ran with it so suddenly that he has whiplash.</p><p>As eloquently and politely as he can, instead of thinking more about his newfound love and accidentally blurting it out, he asks, “May I use your bathroom?” </p><p>“God, you’re so polite sometimes, I can’t take you,” she tells him hoarsely, her hand sliding up to cover his for a moment. She squeezes it once then lets go, a giggle leaving her lips. “Your hands are huge. Must be good for gaming, eh?” </p><p>Adrien can’t help the slightly hysterical laugh that he lets out, purposely avoiding Alix’s eyes because he can <em>see</em> her knowing look out of the corner of his own. “I really have to pee,” he replies dumbly. </p><p>“Alright, I’m moving, jeez,’ she teases, and sits up so she’s no longer over him. </p><p>As soon as he’s able to, Adrien grabs his luggage and all but dashes towards the bathroom, locking the door behind him. His hands grip the sink like a madman, his breathing slightly labored as he tries to halt his racing heart. He’s quick to lock eyes with himself in the mirror, cringing at how messy he looks.</p><p>His father would kill him if he saw him like this. It has him feeling slightly giddy, if not a bit excited. </p><p>He’s aware that he has to dress presentable whenever they go out, however, as he doesn’t have a death wish just yet. </p><p>Adrien checks his watch and takes longer than usual to get ready, using water to tame his hair—which hasn’t lightened anymore and has him confused as to how temporary the dye really was. He’s clean-shaven in a matter of minutes. Then he slips on a black wrinkle-free dress shirt and unbuttons the top three buttons, dark-wash <em>Agreste</em> jeans, and brushes his teeth. Tucking the shirt in is easy, and he adds a brown belt to tie it all together. </p><p>As it’s hot outside, he ends up rolling the sleeves up over his elbows and slides on his favorite slip ons that he uses as slippers. He opens a small bag and folds his dirty clothes into them, closing the luggage back up when he’s done. </p><p>He’s been in the bathroom way too long at this point. He barely remembers deodorant. Walking out, he sets his luggage in the corner and goes to take a breather out on the balcony. </p><p>The smell of sea-salt infiltrates his senses immediately, a cloudless, warm day brightening him up. There’s a short awning that allows for a few chairs underneath it in case of rain, yet he sets out further, so he can soak up the sun. Leaning on the railing is a bit worrisome being so high up, but they feel sturdy enough for him to do so slightly uncomfortably. </p><p><em>Promenade des Anglais</em> is a beautiful part of <em>Nice</em>.</p><p>The view is absolutely outstanding from this high up. Marinette’s apartment is higher than any of the one’s in front of hers by a big amount, so everything is visible. The beach is fairly close, still littered with tourists and citizens alike as the weather still calls for warmth, ironically. </p><p>And his father said the mistral was going to be a problem. Good thing he arrived a little early. </p><p>His favorite part about the view is how far the sea stretches out in front of him and how beautiful it is. As beautiful as <em>La Seine </em>is back home, it doesn’t compare to the wondrous beauty of the Mediterranean. The waves cascade along the shore in gentle sweeping motions, as if they’re a tease. </p><p>It’s a sight to behold, <em>Nice’</em>s captivating architecture and vibrant colors adding to the picturesque moment. </p><p>He snaps a quick photo on his phone and sends it to Nathalie with a bunch of smiley faces and exclamation points, nearly dropping his phone over the railing as the balcony door slides open. </p><p>“You didn’t have to scare me like that,” he grunts, quickly slipping his phone back into its safest spot—his pocket. </p><p>“I’d apologize, but I’m not sorry,” Alix says, staying in the confines of the shade that the awning provides as she slips the door shut. “You’ve been out here for a while.” It’s a statement, not a question.</p><p>Adrien holds back quoting the Ariana Grande <em>and what about it</em> meme, turning to lean against the railing so he can look at Alix. “Yeah, I just wanted to get some fresh air.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t have anything to do with that revelation you were having on the couch, would it?” </p><p>She’s good. <em>Too</em> good.</p><p>“Am I that easy to read?” Adrien lets out a quiet laugh, arms crossing over his chest. </p><p>Alix rolls her eyes, stepping out of the protection of the shadows to knock her elbow into his side. “Relax there, Agreste, She doesn’t know and probably won’t know unless you tell her.” </p><p>“Good, because I’m not,” he says, quickly spinning around when he sees Marinette beginning to walk into the kitchen, his cheeks flushing. “I’m not ruining our friendship because I turned into an idiot and couldn’t stop myself from liking her like that. I’ve been trying to repress it for weeks but it finally hit me<em> hard </em>today.” </p><p>“Turned into?” She half-smirks as an eyebrow lifts, resting her arms on the balcony as she leans her back against it. </p><p>“Hey, you weren’t supposed to agree with me,” he replies sourly, his lower lip jutting out. </p><p>Her head falls back as she laughs, beanie nearly slipping off, yet she doesn’t seem all that fazed. “You’re too easy, dude. It’s hard not to tease you.” </p><p>“Go back to teasing me when I’m no longer in your presence. It was easier to deal with then,” he whines. </p><p>“Look, I can’t tell you what to do. You’re a grown adult capable of making your own decisions,” Alix starts, tugging her beanie off her head and mussing about with her hair. “However, I do think that if you go down the route of never telling her, even if you don’t think she’ll react positively to it, you’ll regret it.” </p><p>“Since when did you become so sensible? You’re the one always yelling at me to ban everyone in my chat.” </p><p>“I’ve always been sensible, you dweeb,” she huffs. “I just choose chaos.” </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Adrien grins down at her and pats the top of her head, much to her dismay.  “Well, thank you. I’ll think about it. But for right now, we have more than enough to deal with besides my love life. How did that go with Max, by the way?” </p><p>Her expression turns grim suddenly, a hand reaching out for his elbow as he turns back around. “That’s something we should talk about after your stream.” </p><p>A fischer’s lovebird lands on his shoulder, making Adrien freeze in place. It’s then that Marinette looks up from where she’s throwing something together in the kitchen and gasps, fishing her phone out of her pocket. Through the clear glass, she snaps a picture of him with the bird on his shoulder, bouncing up and down excitedly in place. </p><p>Adrien smiles fondly at her, his head craning in the direction of the fischer’s lovebird. It stands proudly on his shoulder, chirping away as though Adrien can understand what it’s saying. </p><p>Then, Marinette slides the door open slightly and throws an assortment of fruit onto the balcony. The fischer’s lovebird drops from his shoulder immediately and chomps down on a few of the pieces. Alix grabs Adrien by the arm and tugs him back into the apartment, slipping the door shut behind them. </p><p>“Wha—” </p><p>He’s cut off by about a dozen of birds landing onto the balcony, fighting for the fruit lingering on the ground. Marinette takes more of the fruit she has that she’s cut up and throws them out to the birds, enough to feed all of them.</p><p>“I’ve been feeding them for a while! Well, it started with one and now they all come. So I make sure to buy a little extra fruit for when one of them shows up and I feed them,” Marinette rambles proudly as she cleans up the mess on her island, hair flying wildly as she does. </p><p>It’s cute. She’s cute.</p><p>“That’s really cute,” he blurts out, clenching his fists together so he doesn’t face-palm immediately after. “I mean, it’s lovely that you do that for them. Not many people would be kind enough to go out of their way for wild animals.” </p><p>“That’s Mari for you,” Juleka says, taking a sip of water out of her water jug. “Cute as a button!” </p><p>Marinette laughs, flicking the bird in Juleka’s direction. “Be nice! The boy is learning!” </p><p>“The boy has a name, you know,” Adrien grumbles. </p><p>“<em>Smitten kitty</em>,” Alix whispers under her breath, patting Adrien on the back as she passes by him, winking cheekily in his direction as she takes a seat opposite Juleka.</p><p>“I hate all of you.” </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“...So yeah, I’m Adrien Agreste. Ladybug only found out about my identity yesterday as a result of me coming to visit her last minute. We did film a reaction, which, at this point shouldn’t matter if it’s released.” </p><p>One of the biggest streams he’s ever had, due to an incredulous influx of followers and media coverage over the reveal. Thankfully, Ladybug’s setup is extremely similar to his so it’s easy to maneuver, her sitting out of the camera shot for support. She’s kept her mask on just in case, yet stays close by so she can give him soft and supportive smiles if he looks unsure.</p><p>Alix and Juleka are sitting in the living room moderating the high view count for him, which he’s incredibly thankful for. </p><p>He glances over at his chat, which is on mod-mode only so the trolls can’t comment yet, and grins at Alix’s comment. </p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays: </b>y’all mad that i stood next to adrien agreste or what</p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays: </b>handsomest boy in public</p><p><b>✰ ✔ Julekaaaaaa: </b>i thought only one of my friends had a crush on adrien</p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays: </b>ladybug hacked my account sry</p><p><b>✰ ✔ Ladybug: </b>isn’t it ironic that i’ve been here the whole time on my own account</p><p><b>✰ ✔ Ladybug: </b>anyways only one of us was allowed a horribly embarrassing crush on adrien agreste and that was ME BITCH</p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays: </b>my crush is NEW HE’S SUPER HOT IN REAL LIFE OKAY</p><p><b>✰ ✔ Kagamisan: </b>Alix, why are you like this?!</p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays: </b>kagami MY LOVE</p><p><b>✰ ✔ Ladybug: </b>KAGAMI TELL ALIX TO STOP BULLYING ME</p><p><b>✰ ✔ Kagamisan: </b>Alix, stop being mean to Ladybug.</p><p><b>✰ ✔ Kagamisan:</b> This is so weird. I’ve known you for years, Adrien, and to know that we’ve been friends on the internet as well… </p><p><b>✰ ✔ Julekaaaaaa: </b>the internet is a small world</p><p><b>✰ ✔ RenaRouge: </b>chat hi :0</p><p><b>✰ ✔ RenaRouge: </b>so you finally dropped the bomb huh </p><p><b>✰ ✔ Ladybug:</b> RENA???? WE NEED TO TALK!!!! DM ME ON DISCORD</p><p><b>✰ ✔ RenaRouge:</b> can’t rn lb! locked outta my discord. we’ll talk soon, i promise! i was just popping in to say congrats to chat! bye guys!</p><p>Adrien glances over at Marinette out of the corner of his eye and sees her frowning down at her phone, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. </p><p>The whole situation is too bizarre for him to think about while trying to stream, quite frankly. </p><p>“I just wanted to inform you guys of what was going on. There’ll be a more detailed stream at some point where you guys can ask questions as much as you want, but for now… I think that about wraps it up—”</p><p>“Wait! Adrien, don’t shut the stream off yet,” Marinette says from the corner of the room, jumping out of her seat and dragging the chair over so she can sit next to him. She pushes him over until they’re both centered on the screen, her hand resting on his knee off-stream. </p><p>“Bug? What are you doing?” This wasn’t in the plan they conjured up before the stream, and by Alix and Juleka’s question marks flooding the chat, she didn’t run it by them either. </p><p>Marinette takes a deep breath, a long messy braid settling over her shoulder. Her mask is snug on her face, her eyebrows furrowing as she speaks, “I don’t want you to go through this alone.” </p><p>“I’m already in the public eye, Ladybug. Don’t lose your last bit of freedom for me,” he says gently. </p><p>A soft smile breaks onto her face and she grins over at him so tenderly that his heart nearly implodes. “We’re a team, Adrien. Through thick and thin. I’m not letting you go through this alone, I’ve already made my decision.” Then, she turns to the camera and removes her mask with her free hand before he can further try and talk her out of it.</p><p>It’s still a little weird to see her without the mask, but he’s more used to it now than he was before. His heart races at the thought of her going through this for him, because she didn’t want him to be alone through it. </p><p>“Hey everyone! I’m Marinette! Everything you’ve heard about me so far is true. I’m eighteen, I live in Nice, and this dork came and visited me last minute but we still love him for it.” She squeezes his knee once, before she removes her hand entirely and reaches for the top of her head. </p><p>It’s quick and simple when he thinks about it later on, but watching Marinette take her pastel-colored hair off of her head with what looks like practiced ease, is a lot. He’s known her for years, yet has only seen her with bright-colored hair that he never really thought anything of it. </p><p>The cap she uses under the wig is pulled off at the same time and it takes her a few seconds to unravel her hair from the pinned braid to the back of her hair, but when she does it, black strands fall to her shoulders in small waves. </p><p>Her bangs are cut wispy like the hair she’s used, though they look a little ridiculous without proper styling.</p><p>Somehow, she manages to fix it and wiggles her fingers in excitement at the camera. “Tada!” </p><p>Adrien’s jaw drops. If he thought she was beautiful before, then this takes the cake by far. </p><p>She looks stunning regardless, yet the dark hair contrasts against her skin tone in such a way that it takes Adrien’s breath away. The way the short hair frames her cheeks and shoulders is enough to send him over the edge, but the bangs too? It’s as though her blue eyes are even brighter with the dark hair, as if they pierce through his soul. </p><p>Absolutely gorgeous. </p><p>Marinette ends up finishing the stream out for him because his brain has turned to mush and he can’t think straight. It shouldn’t break him as much as it does, yet she’s so gorgeous he can’t help it.</p><p>“Hello? Kitty? You in there?” She taps his temple with a cute giggle. “Have you disappeared on me?” </p><p>“No,” he groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me there.” </p><p>Her smile turns sheepish. “Yeah, I know I surprised you there. I turned to a wig last year because the color was damaging my hair but the fans loved it. I could’ve revealed without fully revealing but it wouldn’t have been fair.” </p><p>“You’re the kindest person I know,” he tells her honestly, gently grabbing her by the hand so he can tug her into a tight hug. “Thank you, Bug. I wouldn’t have wanted to do this with anyone else.” </p><p>She winds her arms around his neck and presses her face into his shoulder. “Anything for you,” she says, tenderly. </p><p>His heart skips a beat.</p><p>This is going to be the best, yet toughest week of Adrien’s life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys!!! sorry for the super long delay in comparison to the other chapters!! with covid-19 being a HUGE breakout in my area bc i live very close to nyc, i just haven't had the inspiration!!</p><p>hopefully this 4k mess makes up for it</p><p>i will get to comments soon!! updates should be quicker than as long as this one was haha</p><p>VERY hastily betae'd! please ignore all my typos! i'll go back soon and check for them asdfghjk</p><p>there's also slight mention of them playing a horror game at the end so if you do not like that stuff it's not essential to the plot and can be skipped!</p><p>thank you for all thel ove &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in Marinette’s apartment is the lightest Adrien has felt in months. </p><p>Sunrays filter into the living room and drape over him like a warm blanket, coaxing him awake from sleep in the gentlest of ways. Marinette’s couch, as soft as it is, turns into a pull-out bed that rivals the comfort of his own at home. </p><p>He’s tempted to tell her he’s taking it—and her, back home with him when he leaves.</p><p>Sadly, he’s aware that it doesn’t work like that.</p><p>His revelation of his feelings for her trickles into his thoughts and has him smiling stupidly into the pillow. He can’t remember the last time his heart beat so fast at the idea of dating someone, or when his stomach fluttered at the thought of holding hands with someone. </p><p>He thinks of all the nice dates he’d take her on, of him showing her around Paris and introducing her to all of her favorite fashion designers if she decides she wants to do more in the future. </p><p>He’s a bit of a hopeless romantic. </p><p>It’s a challenge to force himself to move, but when he does, he has the couch-bed folded in and the living room looking as good as new within minutes. He doesn’t bother changing out of his pajamas, his Ladybug-themed pants warranted for the occasion. </p><p>Adrien trudges into the kitchen with a groan, rubbing sleepily at one of his eyes, when suddenly he’s startled.</p><p>Marinette is  twirling around the kitchen with a whisk in her hand, the radio on full blast as she sings along to some rock song from the eighties. It sounds vaguely familiar, though Adrien can’t place it. </p><p>She’s braided her hair into double fishtails with low buns, her bangs completely pinned back. She’s bare-face, in a t-shirt and sweats, and her socks allow her to slide over the floor in time with the song.</p><p>“Hey,” he chokes out a little breathlessly. </p><p>She lets out a screech as she tries to turn mid-slide, tripping over her feet. The whisk goes flying in the other direction as Adrien darts out to catch her. He isn’t prepared for the force of her fall and they both drop to the ground, Marinette sprawled half on-top of him. </p><p>“Adrien!” She grunts, her back pressed to part of his chest as she lays there winded. “Why? Why are you like this?!” </p><p>Adrien can’t answer her—too busy gasping at the situation, head resting on the ground as the noise leaves his lips. His arms are parallel with his head, one of his legs bent at the knee. </p><p>“I—I’m <em>sorry</em>,” he wheezes through laughs. </p><p>Marinette stares at him for a second before she starts giggling with him, scooting over so she’s completely off of him. She rests her head on his sprawled out arm and kicks her leg out at his bent one so it falls to the floor.</p><p>They lay there, passing laughs back and forth, basking in the early morning sunlight. </p><p>“I’m probably going to burn the eggs if I keep laying here with you,” she states nonchalantly, as if it isn’t a problem—as if his heart isn’t thudding hard in his chest at their proximity.</p><p>Laughter finally fizzling out, Adrien says, “Is it bad of me to say fuck the eggs?” </p><p>“Seeing as I got up before noon to cook you breakfast, yes, it is bad,” she retorts, and with a whine, slowly pushes herself off of the floor. She holds her hand out for Adrien to take and helps pull him up into a standing position.</p><p>He doesn’t mention how impressed he is that she’s able to lift him so easily. “I <em>was </em>going to ask what you’re doing up this early, especially looking so—” </p><p>“So put together?” </p><p>Adrien grins. “You took the words right out of my mouth, Bug!” </p><p>She rolls her eyes and finds the abandoned whisk, setting off to finish preparing their breakfast. “Oh be quiet, you.” </p><p>“Or what? You’ll whisk me like you did those eggs?” Adrien sits on a stool across from her, leaning his elbows against the island. He rests his chin on his open palm and wiggles his eyebrows at her. </p><p>“Don’t test me,” Marinette threatens, pointing the whisk in his direction. She doesn’t look threatening in the slightest. </p><p>It’s cute. </p><p>“If you think you look threatening with that whisk, try again,” he says. </p><p>“How do I look then?” she asks. </p><p>“You look cute,” he replies, flashing her his dimples. </p><p>Her narrowed eyes turn into slits as she takes the unneeded dishes and separates them into the dishwasher. Her cheeks slowly start to redden at his words. It’s distracting him so much that his chin almost slips and crashes into the island. </p><p>She clears her throat, pressing the back of her hand to her cheek. “Is it hot in here or is it just me?” </p><p>Adrien opens his mouth to speak, but she interrupts him by yanking the balcony door open to let some of the sea breeze filter into the kitchen. The cool air flowing in blows the loose strands framing her face around slightly. She passes him a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and an assortment of fruits. </p><p>He can’t recall the last time he had a home-cooked meal that wasn’t packed with nutrients to help keep him thin.. It might’ve been a few weeks before Fashion Week at this point. </p><p>His mouth waters at the sight. </p><p>“Thank you. You really didn’t have to cook for me,” he tells her as they dig in, her sitting on the island seat adjacent to him. </p><p>She scoots closer to him, the chair scraping across the floor until she’s settled. “Hey.” </p><p>Adrien raises his eyebrows. “Hey?” </p><p>“Shut up,” she teases. “You don’t have to thank me! I wanted to do it for you. You’re a guest, after all.” </p><p>He huffs, shoving a mouthful into his mouth. </p><p>They sit in silence, enjoying each other’s company all while filling their faces. Before sitting down, Marinette had lowered the radio to a reasonable volume so as to not annoy her neighbors, the tunes quiet background noise so there isn’t any awkwardness. </p><p>As soon as they’re finished, Marinette takes their plates and files them into the dishwater. She turns it on easily, stretching her hands over her head so her shirt rises slightly. </p><p>Then, she does something Adrien isn’t expecting. </p><p>“Since you seem to think you have to thank me for cooking,” she begins, her hand laying flat over his bicep. She leans up onto her tip-toes and brushes her plump lips across his cheek while murmuring, “thank you for coming.” </p><p>She’s gone in a flash, giggles trailing behind her, leaving Adrien alone in the kitchen gobsmacked. </p><p>He stays rooted to the same spot for twenty whole minutes, hand pressed to his cheek and face flushed.</p><p>He’s fucked.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“How do I look?” Marinette opens the door to her streaming room and struts inside. She strikes a dramatic pose, lips pursing out so she can blow obnoxious kisses into the air. </p><p>As if her personality wasn’t already the epitome of bright and filled-with-joy, she’s wearing a rainbow striped t-shirt that’s tucked into light-wash denim shorts. Her hair is still in the same french braid double bun from earlier, though she’s added the smallest touch of makeup to enhance her features. </p><p>The most noticeable addition in Adrien’s opinion was the sparkly lip-gloss that drew attention to her mouth. </p><p>He gulps. “You look really pretty, as per usual.” </p><p>With a smile, she rolls her eyes and plops into the chair next to him, throwing her legs up onto his thighs. “Take this seriously, why don’t you?” This is their first real impression of us!”</p><p>“I am serious!” He splutters indignantly, one of his hands falling to curl around her smooth ankle. Her socks are mismatched. </p><p>“You’re never serious—wait, how much hairspray did you put in your hair?” Her hand finds its way into his locks, messing about with it so it isn’t so perfect. “You look cute with messy hair, why don’t you wear it like that more often?” </p><p>Adrien scoffs as his face burns, though he lets his eyes fall shut as she touches his hair. “My father would kill me.”</p><p>Marinette hums, her fingers tickling Adrien’s skin. “Ah, yes. Gabriel Agreste <em>would</em> kill you if you looked an ounce less than perfection.” </p><p>“I mean—” he pauses, glancing down at his black sequin polo shirt from <em>YSL</em> tucked into a pair of <em>Agreste</em> jeans. “I don’t know if <em>I’d </em>ever personally pick this out, but who knows?” </p><p>“Are those <em>sequins</em>?!” Her hand shoots out to immediately rub at the material of his shirt, her jaw dropping when the sequins move with her hand. “You’re lying. I didn’t even notice! And you somehow still look so good in it—I’m going to stop talking.” </p><p>“I’m taking your breath away, aren’t I?” He squeezes her ankle and winks at her. </p><p>She digs the sole of her foot into his thigh, her lips slipping into a pout. “You’re so mean to me!” </p><p>“Prove it,” he says. </p><p>“I can’t <em>prove </em>it—”</p><p>He laughs quietly. “So then I’m not mean!”</p><p>“Just because I can’t prove it, it doesn’t mean it’s not true! You love to tease me!” </p><p>“It’s <em>teasing</em>, Bug,” he replies quietly, tapping his warm fingers against her cold ankle. “You know I’d never actually be mean to you. I don’t think I have a mean bone in my body.” </p><p>“Debatable,” she grunts under her breath, sitting up so her feet are on the floor. “All jokes aside, I am excited for the stream. Hopefully it goes well!” </p><p>Adrien adjusts the webcam so both of them fit onto the screen. He’s still partially out of it, so he moves closer to Marinette, their thighs brushing at their proximity. He can smell a whiff of her perfume at this distance, a light citrusy smell. </p><p>It reminds him of peonies. </p><p>His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out, grinning when he notes it’s from their Discord. </p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>RIDING AROUND THE BLOCK<br/>
WITH A GLOCK<br/>
YO ASS FINNA GET SHOT</p><p><b>adwien agweste:</b><b><br/>
</b>Alix, are you okay?<br/>
WHO CHANGED MY NAME?</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>PSPSHPSHPSPHSPHPHSPSH</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>THATS THE SILENCER</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>BOOMBOMOMBOBOMOBOMOBMOOOBOOM</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>THATS THE GRENADE LAUNCHER</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>CLICLICLICLICLICLICLICLI</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>IM FINNA KILL YOU</p><p><b>adwien agweste:</b><b><br/>
</b>I’m unstanning. This is outrageous. </p><p><b>mari spotter:</b><b><br/>
</b>don’t unstan baby haha you’re so sexy<br/>
stop trying to tICKLE ME ADRIEN</p><p><b>adwien agweste:</b><b><br/>
</b>No. Take it BACK. </p><p><b>mari spotter:</b><b><br/>
</b>u of all people telling me to take it back?<br/>
ur a cocky b it ch <br/>
wait my name nooooadbgfrbg<br/>
stop TRYING TO TICKLOFKHSGADGNH</p><p>Adrien’s phone falls out of his hands as he tries to tickle her, his hands digging into her side fervently. Her shirt makes it so she doesn’t feel the full force of his tickling, except she’s laughing hard enough that she starts to slide out of the chair and onto the floor. </p><p>Her laugh is infectious; it’s a loud, honky giggle that she thinks is embarrassing yet makes Adrien’s heart swell.</p><p>The corner of her eyes crinkle ever so slightly and she bites her lower lip to try and stifle the noise. His hands continue to tickle her and she breaks loose again, weakly swatting his hands away. </p><p>She licks her lips and he thinks about what it’d be like to kiss her.</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>i think we’ve lost them</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>what do we tell the viewers???</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>do you think you’ll look enough like her in her wig???/</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>NO I HAVEN’T LOST ANY OF THE BABY FAT IN MY FACE YET<br/>
19 and thriving 🤙</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>WELL THEN WE’RE FUCKED</p><p><b>mari spotter:</b><b><br/>
</b>shut up i'm not dead but i might as weLL BE<br/>
my stomach hurts</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>??????? </p><p><b>mari spotter:</b><b><br/>
</b>tickling</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>i don’t think we want to know alix<br/>
it’s probably code for something… dirty</p><p><b>mari spotter:</b><b><br/>
</b>WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>like sexy pillow fights</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>yeah definitely</p><p><b>mari spotter:</b><b><br/>
</b>#unstanned</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>you weren’t even stanning in the first place</p><p><b>adwien agweste:</b><b><br/>
</b>I was! And then you were mean to me. <br/>
Now I’m not. :(</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>you aren’t following me on instagram bitch<br/>
thats fake</p><p><b>adwien agweste:</b><b><br/>
</b>I'm not?! Let me follow you guys now.<br/>
Sorry! I didn’t notice. :(</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>i’m teasing!<br/>
you actually followed us on both accounts arnsgf</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>prepare for all the stans that come running into our dms now<br/>
from both accounts</p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>after modding their discord and twitch i’m prepared for anything</p><p><b>mari spotter:</b><b><br/>
</b>as much as i love the cute little talk we’re having<br/>
we do have a stream to do<br/>
so we will see you lovelies in chat :) </p><p><b>adwien agweste:</b><b><br/>
</b>Please change my name while we’re gone. :( </p><p><b>Alix:</b><b><br/>
</b>no promises <br/>
have fun!!!!</p><p><b>Juls:</b><b><br/>
</b>we’ll be watching 👁️  👁️</p><p>In no time, Adrien sets his phone on low volume and deposits it into the cubby Marinette keeps hers in during streaming. It’s close enough to reach if needed but far enough away to rid them of the temptation. </p><p>He turns his head to look over at her with a smile and is greeted by an anxious Marinette. He notices only because of the tick he knows she has—toying with her black studs. </p><p>“Hey,” he murmurs. </p><p>“Hm?” She isn’t looking at him, instead focused on making sure the stream is properly set up. </p><p>His hand finds hers easily, gently removing it from her ear so he can cover hers with his. He rubs his thumb over her palm and smiles sweetly in her direction.</p><p>Marinette blinks up at him, her eyes flickering from his face to their hands. A dusty rose blush covers her face, highlighting the plethora of freckles on her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose. </p><p>Beautiful isn’t enough of a word to describe her.</p><p>“We’ll be okay, yeah? You have me here with you,” he says. </p><p>“I know,” she whispers, gripping his hand tighter. “I’m glad you’re here.” </p><p>She keeps hold of his hand as she starts the stream up, setting their joined hands against their touching thighs. It’s distracting, the feel of her warm fingers against his. Her hands are soft, yet filled with calluses and the way she holds his fills his heart with joy.</p><p>“Hey guys! Welcome to the stream! Today’s stream is in sub-only mode for the time being, as we had some, um,” she pauses, taking a small breath, before continuing on, “Big events that happened this week. Due to this, Adrien and I have decided until the hype dies down… sub-only mode is the way to go.” </p><p>It’s still hard to process that their secret is out to the world, and that Marinette purposely put herself out there so he wouldn’t be alone. His heart clenches each time he thinks about it.</p><p>He’s incredibly lucky to be friends with her.</p><p>Thinking back on it now, he’s confused as to how it took him years to realize his feelings for her. It isn’t as though she’s changed since he arrived in <em>Nice</em> a few days ago. It’s noticing the small quirks of hers that are harder to catch over a webcam hundreds of miles away. It’s feeling the weight of her hand in his. </p><p>It’s the idea that he can’t get close enough to her, even when she’s within reach. Even when they’re hanging off one another like they are right now, he wants more. </p><p>It’s her smile that erupts butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>“Hey, chat,” he says with a small wave. </p><p>After the intros are settled and done with, Marinette lets go of his hand and slightly turns her body in his direction. “We didn’t actually plan this through, did we?” </p><p>“It’s us we’re talking about here. When do we <em>ever </em>plan things?” </p><p>Adrien glances at the comments to look for ideas, holding back a chuckle at Alix’s comment. </p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays</b>: you two are a fucking mess</p><p><b>✰ ✔ Julekaaaaaa</b>: they were a mess this morning too…. are u guys okay? </p><p> “We’re fine, guys! Just a bit nervous,” Marinette snorts. </p><p>“Speak for yourself, Bug! I’m feeling quite great at the moment.” </p><p>Narrowing her eyes into thin slits, she shoves her shoulder into his—albeit gently—and huffs, “Not all of us have the luxury of modeling for a living. Mr. Agreste!” </p><p>“Hey, I get nervous! Just not in situations like these is all,” he whines, jutting his lower lip into a pout.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” she murmurs. Her hand slowly moves so her pointer finger taps the side of his nose. “I believe that <em>you</em> of all people get nervous—”</p><p>“I was nervous meeting <em>you</em>!” </p><p>“Only because you thought I was going to be mad at you!” She laughs, tucking a leg under her. </p><p>A strand of her hair falls in front of her eyes and Adrien resists the urge to reach out and brush it behind her ear. She moves it herself, swiping the piece behind her ear with ease. </p><p>His heart stutters. </p><p>“That’s part of the reason,” he mumbles under his breath. </p><p>“Oh?” Her eyebrows raise as she tilts her head curiously at him cutely. “Then what’s the other part of the reason?” </p><p>“I was afraid you’d make me sleep on the balcony,” he teases, lips sliding into a grin. </p><p>The real reason? He wanted her to like him. For her to see past his exterior as a person in the public eye with an even more famous father. From what he can tell, she has—it means so much to him, too. He wants to smack himself for ever doubting her. </p><p>“You’re terrible. We’re no longer friends.” ‘Her mouth curves into a tiny smile as she shakes her head. She faces the screen again, clicking open a horror game. </p><p>Adrien’s never played it before, but by the look on her face, he suspects it’s a scary one.</p><p>“You know I don’t like horror,” he groans.</p><p>“That’s the point!” </p><p>The game loads up immediately, on her center monitor so they both can see it. <em>Emily Wants to Play</em> is the title and Adrien’s brain shuts down. </p><p>“Mari… Mari, <em>no</em>, I’ve seen someone play this game before and I know there are jump scares—”</p><p>Her hand drops to his knee and she pats it gently, without even looking at him. “Relax! You’ll be fine! You’re eighteen years old, Adrien, I think you can handle a horror game.” </p><p>“<em>No</em>,” he murmurs petulantly. </p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays</b>: watch out he might wet his pants and ruin your chair</p><p><b>✰ ✔ Julekaaaaaa</b>: what a baby</p><p>“Don’t be mean to him! He won’t play with me then!” Marinette exclaims with a giggle, pressing the start game button.</p><p>They’re loaded into the house soon enough; it starts with a pizza delivery guy walking into a house to give a couple their pizza. As soon as the delivery guy walks into the house and says, “hello?” the door shuts behind him with a loud bang. The lights flicker off, then on, and a strange, doll-like figure appears on the screen briefly. The lights flicker again, and she’s gone. </p><p>Adrien yelps as the figure appears, hands covering his eyes. “Fuck this shit, I’m out!” </p><p>“Stop being a <em>baby</em>. Do I need to hold your hand while we play?” She holds her hand out to him with a smirk on her face, her eyes glittering as she teases him. </p><p><em>Stop being cute</em>, he thinks, as he groans and takes her outstretched hand into his. This time, their fingers tangle together. His quickening heartbeat isn’t from the game. </p><p>For <em>just friends</em>, they’re sure doing a lot of hand holding today. </p><p>Not that he’s complaining. </p><p>“It does mean that you’ll have to navigate us around the house instead of just watching me play.” </p><p>Her smirk widens as Adrien’s lips curve into a frown. “You tricked me.” </p><p>“I don’t consider it to be <em>tricking</em> per say, I just asked you a question that ended up helping me in the end,” she replies, sending a wink in his direction.</p><p>She winks with both eyes. </p><p>Adorable.</p><p>“Whatever you say, demon!” Adrien uses his free hand to move the character around the living room, ignoring Marinette’s hand that flicks him in his cheek. “Ow! Mean.” </p><p>“You called me a demon! It was a well-deserved flick,” she retorts in a teasing voice.</p><p>They traverse through the living room and into a bedroom, turning the lights on and scavenging the room for clues. They don’t find anything and do the same for the next few rooms, Marinette letting out a little <em>aha</em> when they find the flashlight. </p><p>A small puppet dressed in a suit sits on the floor next to the flashlight. Adrien squeezes her hand once.</p><p>“How do we pick it up?” Marinette asks, clicking the mouse several times before they finally take hold of the flashlight. </p><p>As soon as Marinette turns their character away from the door, the puppet scurries out of the room with a childish giggle and the door shuts loudly.</p><p>“Fuck!” Adrien yells, eyes slamming shut. He’s reminded of watching horror movies with his mother until late in the morning when he was a child. </p><p>Younger Adrien didn’t get nearly as scared as he does now. </p><p>“You’re fine, don’t worry,” Marinette says soothingly, instead of teasing him. </p><p><b>✰ ✔ AlixPlays</b>: MARINETTE’S A SIMP</p><p>✰ ✔ <b>Kagamisan</b>: Isn’t that a term used for males usually??</p><p><b>✰ ✔ Julekaaaaaa</b>: its 2020! #everyonesasimp</p><p>They continue on through the house and into the kitchen, where a doll-like figure is standing on the kitchen pass-through. The lights flicker and the doll disappears, allowing Adrien to let out a small breath of relief. </p><p>“Have you ever played this game?” he asks conversationally, wincing when the lights shut off in the room again.</p><p>“No. I downloaded it and was too scared to play by myself,” she says, jumping as the clock strikes twelve, signaling they’ve beat the first hour of the game. </p><p>There’s still five hours left. </p><p>“So you decided playing it with me, the world’s biggest baby when it comes to horror, would be better?!” They open another bedroom door and go to walk inside, Adrien freezing his movements when the doll-like character is staring them dead in the face. </p><p>‘She has her hands covering her eyes and Marinette’s yelling suddenly, shaking the mouse to try and indicate to Adrien that he needs to <em>move</em>.</p><p>He can’t move, suddenly stuck staring at the doll as she screams and jump scares them, effectively ending the game. He can’t help the shrillish scream that leaves his mouth, his hand immediately going to cover his eyes. He’s too late, though, and the damage is done.</p><p>“I quit,” he tells her, gently tugging at their joined hands, a pained expression on his face.</p><p><b>✰ ✔ Julekaaaaaa</b>: well at least ur discord name suits you now</p><p><b>✰ ✔ Julekaaaaaa</b>: he’s babie ur honor</p><p>“I hate all of you.”</p><p>Marinette giggles and tightens her grip on his hand, bringing them under her chin so she can rest her head against them. “You’re doing so good, though! Don’t back out now!” </p><p>“The game is going to get exponentially harder and I’m going to blow your chats eardrums out with my screams.” </p><p>Her eyes widen and she smirks, waggling her eyebrows at him. “Oh?” </p><p>He face-palms. He’s such an idiot sometimes. “Nobody clip that. Don’t you dare. Alix, I’m fucking watching you—you’re all dead to me.” He stands up suddenly, still trying to pull his hand out of Marinette’s to the point where he drags her away from the computer with him.</p><p>They’re being even sillier than they usually are and he kind of loves it.</p><p>“Let go of me, you dork! I don’t wanna <em>play</em>,” he whines, yanking at her hand, which just brings her into his chest with a <em>thump</em>. </p><p>“Don’t make me play it alone! I’ll cry on main! I don’t want that to happen! Alix will make fun of me” She juts her lower lip out at him, wrapping her free hand around their joined ones. </p><p>Being this close to her, he’s incredibly aware of their height difference. The top of her head is level with his shoulders and her hips are in line with his mid-thigh. </p><p>He uses his free hand to pat her head, sending a grin down at her as he ignores everything she’s saying. “You’re so tiny, Bug! It’s so cute.” </p><p>“<em>That’s</em> what you choose to talk about right now? Not the game? My unfortunate lack of height?” </p><p>“Yes! It’s important for them to know how small you are,” he says. </p><p>She swats at his hand and lets out a defeated sigh when he continues to pet her hair. “I <em>guess</em>.” </p><p>“I’ll play the game with you under one condition, yeah?” </p><p>“Hm?” She narrows her eyes up at him and purses her lips together. “Do I want to ask what the condition is or do I just go along with it?” </p><p>“I’ll tell you,” he concedes, effectively pulling his hand out of hers. She might yell at him for this, but it’s worth it. “I’ll play the game with you if you tell me whether you enjoy my newer photoshoots or my older photoshoots. You know, the ones you kept plastered on your walls back in the day.” </p><p>“That’s not fair! Your jeans fit your ass <em>so </em>much better now than they used to!” She gasps, covering her face with her hands. “I <em>hate</em> your ass.” </p><p>Adrien laughs on and off for the rest of the stream. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys :) hope you enjoy this chapter! i am going to try to get to comments today, ahhhh!!!</p><p>enjoy LOTS of fluff this chapter. we will be moving back to more plot-heavy points very soon, so i thought it'd be Fun to give y'all this fluffiness. </p><p>hope you're all stayin safe x  (also hastily beta'd im sorry i lov u guys)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The French Riviera is <em>beautiful</em>. </p><p>It’s a bit of an understatement how much Adrien believes this, as he and Marinette arrive at a beach that’s just outside of Nice. As beautiful as the beaches in Nice itself are, his father’s instructions that Nathalie sent over while he was asleep called for sand, something the Nice beaches can’t offer. </p><p><em>Villefranche-sur-Mer</em> beach does, however. </p><p>He doesn’t know how his father does it, but a small portion of the beach is sectioned off for his shoot when they arrive, photographers and a team on hand. They have a whole tent set up, blocking off a good portion of the beach. It isn’t enough to quell the interest of passersby, who peer around the tent with relative ease. Some of them have looks of recognition on their face, whereas others look confused. </p><p>He hopes they don’t draw a crowd, but by the looks of it, it might happen. </p><p>“Is that Adrien Agreste?” he hears behind his back. </p><p>“I think so. Didn't the news say he traveled here to be with a girl or something?” </p><p>Adrien rolls his eyes and allows himself to be ushered into the tent, his hand encircling Marinette’s wrist so he can drag her in with him. Her sundress flows with the wind behind her as they enter the tent. </p><p>Her eyes are wide and she shakes her head a bit adamantly, her hair bouncing over her shoulders. “<em>What are you doing</em>? I don’t belong here,” she hisses.</p><p>“Neither Nathalie or my father are here right now, so I have a say in who goes where,” he replies, squeezing her wrist to try and calm her. He shoots her a gentle smile. “Don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours, okay?” </p><p>“Okay,” she replies quietly, blowing out a puff of air. She lowers her head and he can <em>just</em> see the flush on her cheeks. </p><p>It’s surreal to see both sides of his life merging into one. He used to think that their friend group would never exist outside of the internet, yet Marinette staring at him while the makeup artist walks into the tent to start on him is living proof that he was wrong.</p><p><em>Happily wrong</em>, he admits to himself.</p><p>“<em>Bienvenue</em>! <em>Je m’appelle Céleste</em>! And you must be Adrien?” Her bright red lips lift into a too-big grin for Adrien’s liking.</p><p>Adrien has to bite on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at how eager she is. He can immediately tell she’s a fan from her social cues, or is the very least a little starstruck at meeting him.</p><p>It’s sweet.</p><p>“<em>Bonjour Céleste</em>, yes, <em>Je m’appelle Adrien</em>. It is a pleasure to meet you!” He shakes her hand delicately so as to not hurt her and sits down onto the chair provided for him. It’s not the stiffest chair he’s ever sat in, so that’s a plus. </p><p>“First time in Nice?” she asks, applying a tinted moisturizer to his cheeks. It’ll help give him the sun-kissed glow the photographer is looking for, though her long nails near his face scares him to think about much else.</p><p>“Second, actually,” he replies a bit tersely, eyeing the nails precariously. </p><p>“Ah, I see! Have you seen a lot of the city so far? If not, I could totally take you to see the <em>Nice Cathedral</em>!” As Céleste turns away to search for eyebrow products that match his hair, Adrien’s eyes meet Marinette’s when he sneaks a glance over to her. He smirks as the brunette rolls her eyes in his direction, dropping her shoulder bag to the sand next to her.</p><p>His hair has finally started to lighten the smallest amount, easing from the darkest brown to dark brown. The same goes for his eyebrows, thankfully seeming to lighten at a similar rate to his hair. For a while, he thought that Nathalie wasn’t lying about the hair dye being permanent and he’d be stuck with dark hair <em>forever</em>. </p><p>Or the worst case scenario being that he’d have to shave it all off as his blond roots come in — that, or using temporary root spray to touch it up until it grows out. </p><p>He’s still hoping that either way, it isn’t the case. </p><p>“Thank you for the offer, but I’m actually staying with a good friend of mine and I’m sure she’ll be happy to take me around if I end up wanting to see any of the sights here,” he says as politely as he can, though he doesn’t miss the way Céleste’s shoulders draw up in irritation at his mention of his friend being a female. </p><p>Which, why is she judging his sexuality to begin with? Adrien may not be out as bisexual but she doesn’t <em>know</em> that! </p><p>The situation is awkward, though it feels even more so with her so close to his face. He can feel the annoyance radiating off of her body. </p><p>Marinette hides her smirk behind her hand, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Adrien can feel the devilishness seeping off of her from where he’s sitting. “Yes, <em>mon amour</em>, if there’s anything you want to see while you’re here, let me know.” </p><p>Céleste finishes up with his makeup rather swiftly after that, not bothering to make polite conversation with them. She packs up quickly once she’s done, flipping her long, blonde hair over her shoulder and muttering out a quick, “Bye, Mr. Agreste.” </p><p>“I can’t believe she thirsted over you like that! And with me standing <em>right</em> here,” Marinette says with a giggle, her hand reaching out to brush over his face. “I could’ve done much more than call you <em>mon amour </em>to piss her off.” </p><p>He stops breathing for a second, mouth slightly agape and cheeks burning like he’s been in the sun for too long, until she removes her hand and shows him the eyelash sticking to her finger. </p><p>“Here, blow and make a wish,” she murmurs.</p><p>A wish? He has no idea what to wish for. His life is pretty great right now, so nothing really crazy comes to mind. </p><p>His eyes meet hers for a second and it clicks. </p><p><em>I wish I could spend more time with you</em>. </p><p>His hand gently encircles her wrist so he can steady it, and he blows cool air onto her thumb, watching as the small eyelash flutters away. </p><p>He doesn’t let go of her wrist until his hair stylist walks into the tent. </p><p>“<em>Ciao Bella</em>! What are the odds that I’ve been booked as your stylist again!?” Sergio places his bag onto the small table next to Adrien and grins, holding his arms out wide. </p><p>“Sergio! What are you doing in Nice?!” Adrien pops up from his seat to give Sergio a quick hug, his lips falling into a large smile. Sergio’s always been one of his favorite people to work with—one of the kindest in the business he’s learned over the years. He knows what he’s doing and is efficient; Adrien likes that. </p><p>It’s not everyday people are kind to him for no reason. </p><p>Sergio returns the hug briefly, holding Adrien at arm’s length to say, “I could say the same for you, <em>mio amico</em>!” He casts a glance to his left, leaning in to whisper in Adrien’s ear with a smirk, “However, I’m sure the reason is standing in this room with us, hmm?” </p><p><em>Don’t look at her. Don’t look at her. Don’t</em>—</p><p>His eyes flicker over to her regardless of his thoughts, ignoring Sergio’s widening smirk. They lock eyes for a second time today, her head tilting to the side as her eyes sparkle curiously. “<em>What</em>?” she mouths, licking her lips. </p><p>“<em>Nothing</em>,” he mouths back, his eyes following the movement for a moment before he snaps out of it, sending her a slightly shaky smile. He ducks his head and lets the tell-tale sign of a blush consume his cheeks. </p><p>Truly, if she gets any cuter, she might just cause him to spontaneously combust. </p><p>“Ah, <em>signora</em>! <em>Come si dice</em>… it’s like madam?” </p><p>“Miss?” Adrien supplies, settling back into the unusually comfortable chair. </p><p>Sergio snaps his fingers in appreciation and nods. “Yes. Ah, miss, as much as I’d love to let you stay in here—” </p><p>“It’s just me today, Sergio. She’s allowed to stay,” Adrien affirms with slightly crossed arms, all traces of a smile slipping off of his face. As much as he likes Sergio, if the Italian stylist thinks he can just waltz into his tent and demand for Marinette to leave—</p><p>The smirk from earlier reappears on Sergio’s face as he cuts off Adrien’s rambling, “That is okay, Adrien. If you and your lady friend over here are well enough acquainted with one another that you don’t mind changing to your swim trunks in front of her, then I’ll just go!” </p><p>“<em>C-Change</em>?! In <em>front </em>of me? That means... Naked, right?” she pauses, hand twisting in her hair to tug at it nervously.</p><p>“Yes, miss. He must get naked to change to the swim trunks,” Sergio says, a little smugly. </p><p>“Oh. Oh <em>god</em>. You’re on your own, Adrien! I’ll see you later,” Her voice squeaks out higher and quicker than Adrien’s ever heard her talk and she hastily lifts her bag off the ground. She disappears out of the tent before he can stop her.</p><p>“Aw, she’s sweet, no?” Sergio’s laughter fills the enclosed space once the tent flap steadies. </p><p>Adrien shrugs his shoulders abashedly, twisting the ring that sits on his right ring finger idly. “Yeah, she’s great,” he admits lamely, sifting a hand through his locks. </p><p>“You better not do that once I’ve fixed you up,” Sergio teases, pointing a hairbrush in Adrien’s direction. “I’m assuming you haven’t told her, then?” </p><p>Is he that obvious?</p><p><em>Yes, you idiot. Everyone but her probably knows at this point. Heck, </em><b><em>she</em></b><em> probably knows</em>, he thinks to himself.</p><p>With a sigh, Adrien replies quietly, “No, the timing isn’t right. I don’t even know if she feels the same way.”</p><p>She’s one of the few people Adrien can trust nowadays. If he tells her how he feels and ends up somehow losing her in the process, he doesn’t know what he’ll do. </p><p>(He’s also not ready to face the possibility of her rejecting him.) </p><p>A younger, ill-equipped for the weather stylist makes his way into the tent and hands Adrien his swim trunks; a bright yellow pair that pops against the slight tan he has. He scrambles out of the confined area before Adrien can even utter a “thank you”, nearly causing Adrien to drop the swim trunks. </p><p>Sergio stares at the flaps of the tent as they swing back and forth, raising an eyebrow over at Adrien. </p><p>Adrien only shrugs his shoulders in response. He’s just as confused himself, though it isn’t necessarily a weird encounter for the model.</p><p>The Italian moves to follow the stylist out of the area so Adrien can change into the shorts, but stops right before he’s fully out of the tent. </p><p>“If you don’t swoop her off of her feet soon, you might be left in the dark. And then you will regret it even more than if you’d told her in the first place.” </p><p>With that, Adrien’s left alone with too many thoughts of his own.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That was the fastest photoshoot I’ve <em>ever</em> had,” Adrien says to the photographer—Alexandre if he recalls correctly, as they’re packing up the tent not even an hour later. </p><p>On the average, photoshoots can take anywhere from two to five hours on incredibly tough shoot days where the photographer can’t see the vision they’re trying to piece together. Or on the rare occasions that Adrien himself or any of the models he’s working with are having an off day. </p><p>Off days are <em>not </em>recommended in the industry as they waste time and money. </p><p>He’s fortunate enough that he's such a big name in the industry—not to toot his own horn—that he can afford screw ups every so often.</p><p>Today isn’t one of those days.</p><p>He takes a quick trip to thank the rest of the crew that waited around to help clean up, then treks off in search of Marinette somewhere along the beach. She had almost stayed back to watch his shoot, yet prior to ridding himself of his shirt, they briefly discussed how she might be a distraction for him, and she ended up going to find a spot on the beach to tan. </p><p>After an uneventful ten minutes, he’s <em>still</em> searching for her. </p><p>Fumbling to pull his phone out of his messenger bag that’s carrying his regular clothes, Adrien groans as he eyes the low service bar. </p><p>With two clicks on the screen, he calls her on Discord (since they somehow haven’t discussed giving each other their actual numbers in the <em>three </em>full days he’s been in Nice), though with the low signal it doesn’t ring and he knows he’s doomed. </p><p>DIRECT MESSAGES<br/>@Ladybug aka <em>mari spotter, Ladybug, special agen…</em></p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<b><br/></b>MARINETTE.<br/>WHERE ARE YOU?<br/>I’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR SO LONG.<br/>JACK FROZE HOLDING ONTO ROSE IN THIS AMOUNT OF TIME.<br/>BUG, PLEASE.</p><p>He switches over to their group chat when he figures messaging her isn’t going to work, still idly searching around the small, yet jam-packed beach. </p><p><b>Meowdrien</b>:<br/>GUYS. <br/>I’m stuck on a beach somewhere outside of Nice.<br/>I can’t find Mari!!! </p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>how do you even do these things man</p><p><b>Juls</b>:<br/>#justadrienthings</p><p><b>Meowdrien</b>:<br/>Shut up!!!! <br/>I was doing a photoshoot and then she disappeared. <br/>I barely have cell service. :( </p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>wait<br/>If you don’t recreate That vine i will unfriend you</p><p><b>Meowdrien</b>:<br/>Which one?!</p><p><b>Juls</b>:<br/>the sand guardian one?</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>YES THE SAND GUARDIAN ONE SFGJGD</p><p><b>Juls</b>:<br/>THAT’D BE SO FUNNY</p><p><b>Meowdrien</b>:<br/>:( !!!!</p><p><b>Alix</b>: <br/>I’M THE SAND GUARDIAN GUARDIAN OF THE SAND</p><p><b>Juls</b>:<br/>POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE HER</p><p><b>Alix</b>: <br/>*YELLS AT OCEAN* FUCK OFF<br/><b><br/></b><b>Meowdrien</b>:<br/>OH. That vine. <br/>I remember that one.</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>yeah <em>that </em>one. <br/>idiot</p><p><b>Meowdrien</b>:<br/>One day you’ll admit that you love me, Alix.<br/>(Also… Maybe I’ll do it.) </p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>sure <br/><strike>the day i admit that is the day u tell mari about yk what</strike><br/>(you better)</p><p><b>Meowdrien</b>:<br/>DELETE THAT. </p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>okay okay!! it’s deleted!!! <br/>cool ur beans</p><p><b>Meowdrien</b>:<b><br/></b>My WHAT?</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<b><br/></b>u heard me</p><p><b>Rosicorn</b>:<b><br/></b>Why did I go into the main Discord just now and they were shipping Adrien and Chat Noir together??????<br/>Like IDK if it’s a joke????<br/>But I’m also scared???</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<b><br/></b>what the fuck</p><p><b>Juls</b>:<br/>are ur fans ok….</p><p><b>Meowdrien</b>:<br/>……. I’m logging out. <br/>I’d rather <em>not </em>know.</p><p>Adrien doesn’t bother waiting for their replies or even <em>thinking</em> about that mess, instead trying a chance at calling Marinette once more even though he doubts the connection will go through. He’s right, in the end, his lower lip jutting out into a pout at his failed attempts. </p><p>“Mari, where are you?” he cries out dramatically. </p><p>Somehow, in the midst of his theatrics, he spots her. </p><p>After nearly fifteen minutes of searching, he sees her polka-dot bag poking out behind a buff man who looks him up and down. Adrien quickly scrambles past him, raising a hand politely in his direction. </p><p>Marinette’s laying face-first out on the towel she had shoved into her bag moments before leaving the apartment. Her sundress is folded neatly in one corner, the towel being held down by her flip-flops and bag. </p><p>The first thing he notices is <em>skin</em>. And lots of it. <em>Not </em>in a sexual way, though.</p><p>He’s finding out that he’s always been attracted to Marinette, even before his realization of feelings. However, the feelings came with an urge to be closer to her, to seek her out more than he normally would—which was a lot to begin with. It brings attention to things he wouldn’t normally notice about her, or really about any girl that he doesn’t have a connection with. </p><p>Adrien can definitely appreciate the way a person looks, it’s just <em>different </em>when he’s emotionally invested.</p><p>He drops down onto the opposite side of the large towel, dropping his bag near their feet. She either hasn’t noticed his arrival or is ignoring it, hair steadily blowing over her shoulders with the wind. </p><p>“Hey,” he whispers, smoothing a hand out over her bare shoulder, nearly wincing at how hot to the touch it is. </p><p>Her pale skin is starting to redden, and he abandons the idea of waking her to rummage through his bag and find his sunscreen. He already applied it to his face prior to makeup and to his body afterwards, so he’s all set. </p><p>Marinette’s skin, however, is not. </p><p>“Get up, sleepyhead, you’re going to burn to a crisp,” he murmurs, sitting cross-legged on the towel. </p><p>“<em>Mmph</em>,” she grunts, resituating so her face is facing him. “I’m <em>hot</em>.” <em>Yeah, you are</em>. </p><p>Adrien shakes his head to clear it. “I can see that. I have sunscreen here. Do you want some?” </p><p>She nods, going to push herself up into a sitting position, before deciding against it. Peeking an eye open at him, she asks, “Could you do my back and shoulders for me, please? I can’t reach.” </p><p>“Yeah, sure,” he rasps out, licking at his unexpectedly dry lips. His face starts to heat up. He wonders whether the sun’s starting to get to him as he gently moves her hair to one side off of her shoulders.</p><p>He twists the cap off and squeezes a generous amount into his open palm. He’s thankful that her eyes are shut again, because he doesn’t know if he could handle her looking at him without turning into a nervous wreck. </p><p>The thought of it sends shivers down his spine. </p><p>Walking forward on his knees, he carefully begins smoothing the sunscreen onto her reddening shoulders, working as efficiently as possible down her back. She’s pliant under his touch, his hands working to ensure he doesn’t get any of the product on her black two-piece bathing suit. </p><p>“You don’t know how much that’s helping,” she all but whines. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have forgotten it in the first place. I wouldn’t have to <em>rub it in</em> then,” he teases. </p><p>As his hands massage the sunscreen into her mid-back, Marinette lifts her head to narrow her eyes playfully at him. “You’re dead to me after that.” </p><p>“What? I made a pun!” </p><p>“A <em>terrible </em>pun!” </p><p>“You’re just mad that you didn’t think of it first,” he pouts. </p><p>“I’d never make a joke like that. I’m far too chic,” she sniffs. </p><p>He barely notices her arching her back nearly unnoticeably into his touch, his eyes slightly widening once he does. He’s not sure if Marinette even realizes, the relaxed grin on her face proving otherwise. </p><p>It’d be so nice to lay here with her in his arms. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re chic, alright,” he laughs quietly, sitting back on his heels once her back is no longer tacky. </p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re teasing me or agreeing with me.” She tucks a wavy black strand behind her ear, blue eyes even more piercing with the sun shining down on her. “Why do I feel like it’s both?” </p><p>“It’s always both,” he agrees with a shrug.</p><p>Finally, she rolls over onto her back and sits up, snatching the sunscreen to begin with her front. “You <em>could</em> just be nice to me, you know?” </p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” </p><p>She laughs, sticking one of her legs out to gently kick at his knee. “There’s fun in being nice!” </p><p>“Oh yeah? Well how s—” </p><p><em>No way</em>. </p><p>He cuts himself off, eyes flickering from her chest to her face briefly. He immediately sees a smirk lift onto her face as she sees just <em>where</em> he looked, though turns her head and continues protecting her skin. </p><p>Marinette’s going to kill him. That’s it. There’s no ifs ands or buts about it. He’s going to perish on this uncharastically warm October afternoon in the middle of a city that’s hours away from his hometown. </p><p>The image is stuck in his head, circulating at a rate in which he can’t stop. Her bikini top is rather simple. It’s black and ties around the neck, however, the molded cups of the top are <em>cats</em>. Ears and all. Each cup has its own cat with whiskers from the quick glance he got, and while he feels rather ashamed, he can’t help but feel as though she purposely planned this. </p><p>He has such an urge to say something, but on the off chance that he’s wrong, he <em>really </em>doesn’t want to make things awkward between them. There’s just absolutely no way she saw the bathing suit and didn’t think of him, right?</p><p>“Do you like it, then?” </p><p>“<em>What</em>?” He stares at her as if she’s grown two heads, his head tilting to the side. “Like what?”</p><p>“My bathing suit. Do you like it?” she asks again, taking the cap of the sunscreen tube and twisting it back on. Her lips don’t break from that damned smirk of hers. “I saw it and thought it was cute. Couldn’t pass it up, really. It’s like I’m supporting you without wearing your bold merch! Not that I don’t love it of course, but—” </p><p>A slightly surprised laugh forces its way out of Adrien’s mouth as he places a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Mari, you’re rambling again.”</p><p>“Sorry,” she apologizes meekly, peering up at him through her eyelashes. She <em>has</em> to know what she’s doing. “If you don’t like it, I can always get rid of it.” </p><p>“No, no! I really like it. I was just… surprised, is all.” He squeezes her shoulder and shoots her a smile. “Keep it. It looks really good on you.” </p><p>The sun streams patches of sunlight down on them, Marinette using her hand as a visor to look up at him. For a moment, she seems to be contemplating something, her teeth drawing out to chew on her lower lip.  </p><p>Then, unexpectedly, his arms are full of her. </p><p>“I know I’ve probably said this to you before and a million times at this point, but I’m so glad you’re here.” Her arms wind around his neck, her body flush against his. “I wouldn’t trade this for the world.” </p><p>Something inside of him chokes up at her words. Even though he’s heard her say it and knows how much he means to her, it touches him how much she expresses it. By any means, he’s not used to this type of affection from anyone back home, though his friendship with Plagg is the closest he can compare it to. </p><p>His mother was the closest person he had to him for years, as he endured homeschooling and types of forced isolation by his parents that were unnecessary and cruel. She wasn’t perfect—not by a long shot, but she kept him sane. </p><p>Was she affectionate? Sometimes, though he wished she hugged him more. As a child, Adrien craved human contact for so long, so when he moved out with Plagg almost a year ago, he wasn’t surprised when he gravitated closer to the other boy than vice versa. </p><p>Plagg took it all in stride, especially when Adrien, as embarrassed as he could be, explained the situation to him. They would sit on the sofa together, Plagg sat right next to him even though their couch could fit ten people comfortably. Even small touches helped, like a pat on the back, or a gentle shove to his shoulder. He hadn’t realized growing up just how bad it had been, but he’s gotten better.</p><p>Adrien’s <em>getting</em> better. </p><p>It hits him that he’s <em>told</em> Marinette all of this before, and that she’s been touchy with him from the start. Whether or not that was her intention—to help with what she already knew or to help make new memories for him, it means so much more than he can put into words. </p><p>Instead of using words, and all while holding back tears, he wraps her up into his arms and allows his chin to claim refuge on her shoulder. He soaks in the moment as best as he can, committing it to memory.</p><p>In a few days, he’d have to depart from Nice and fly back to Paris, back to a comfortable apartment and a stressful work life. </p><p>He’ll do it again and again if it means he’ll make it back to her, in whatever respect that may be. </p><p>“I wouldn’t trade <em>you</em> for the world,” he whispers, so quiet that he’s unsure if she hears him. </p><p>The gentle kiss she presses to his cheek suggests she does.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>........ hello</p><p>if there are any typos i apologize but my brain cannot handle finding anymore if there are any..... they're a part of the work now....... </p><p>I LOVE U GUYS. i hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>you two always manage to get urselves into trouble<br/>idk how you do it<br/>like????</p><p><b>Juls</b>:<br/>are we really that Surprised™<br/>they’re both knuckleheads</p><p><b>mari spotter</b>:<br/>i am an angel u bitch</p><p><b>Juls</b>:<br/>are u sure about that?</p><p><b>mari spotter</b>:<br/>how dare u doubt me in my own home???</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>remember when u almost got arrested last month?</p><p><b>mari spotter</b>:<br/>i have no recollection of this whatsoever</p><p><b>Juls</b>:<br/>or when u stole alix’s phone for taking that embarrassing picture of u?</p><p><b>mari spotter</b>:<br/>SHUT UP<br/>STOP SLANDERING ME</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>it’s not slander if it’s true baby! </p><p><b>Under Agreste</b>:<br/>You did WHAT? <br/>Should I hide my phone from you???</p><p><b>mari spotter</b>:<br/>nah i won’t steal ur phone<br/>u have too many connections</p><p><b>Under Agreste</b>:<br/>That’s good…. <br/>Wait… Mari…..?</p><p><b>mari spotter</b>:<br/>😇</p><p>
  <em>Challenger approaching - Kagamisan has appeared!</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kagami</b>:<br/>How dare you invite me to this, Alix?<br/>I didn’t ask for this!</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>just admit that you love me already</p><p><b>Kagami</b>:<br/>In your wildest dreams. </p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>one day you’ll admit it, kagami…… <br/>one day………….</p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENAde for ya</b>:<br/>INSAAAANE<br/>IN THE MEMBRANNNNNNNNNE</p><p><b>mari spotter</b>:<br/>BITCH???????</p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENAde for ya</b>:<br/>BITCH X2???????<br/>we just made it back to toulouse and ya girl is <em>exhausted</em></p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>what</p><p><b>throw it back squirtle</b>:<br/>holy shit it’s a party in here<br/>welcome kagami!!!! <br/><em>to choas</em></p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENAde for ya</b>:<br/>honey it’s chaos</p><p><b>throw it back squirtle</b>:<br/><em>CHOAS</em></p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENAde for ya</b>:<br/><em>[gif of Mariah Carey saying, “I don’t know her.”]</em></p><p><b>Under Agreste</b>:<br/>Well I guess <em>that</em> sums up our answer… </p><p><b>mari spotter</b>:<br/>that bitch <br/>i’m gonna fuckin wreck her</p><p><b>Under Agreste</b>:<br/>Bug, noooo!</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>u can’t stop a fire once it’s spread chaotically<br/>unless ur somehow a firefighter in disguise </p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENAde for ya</b>:<br/>wreck who??? i’ll help u ladybug<br/>wait? chat? who is mari???????<br/>what did we miss</p><p><b>Juls</b>:<br/>way too much…..</p><p>DIRECT MESSAGES<br/>@Carapace aka <em>throw it back squirtle</em>, <em>Carapace</em>, <em>special agen…</em></p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>chaaaat</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Hey man. </p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>what the fuck happened while we were gone????<br/>rena’s bugging me to ask you guys asdfj and i’m like???? <br/>babe i don’t <em>know</em></p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Uh. <br/>So, how willing are you and Rena to jump on a flight as soon as possible?<br/>I think it’s better for us to talk about this in person. </p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>oh fuck this has to be bad if you’re trying to meet up over it lol<br/>where to? i’m sure i can convince her</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>To Nice.<br/>I’m with Ladybug right now.<br/>I know we talked about meeting together, but things happened so fast… <br/>We’ll explain it all when you get here.</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>alright i trust you man<br/>i know you’d never steer us wrong<br/>we’ll be there</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Great. <br/>I’ll see you guys soon. <br/>I’ll send a car to the airport to pick you guys up once you’ve booked tickets.</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>arrival is 17:15hrs<br/>gonna go pack now<br/>should i book accommodations or does LB want us to stay with you guys?</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>She said that she’s going smack you for asking that.<br/>12B, by the way. Top floor.</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>oooh she rich rich huh<br/>dokhkogdf okay i get the memo<br/>see ya soon chat</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Bye, Cara! <br/>Can’t wait to meet you guys. </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>when u said u were going to send someone…<br/>we didn’t think u meant a LIMO???<br/>what the fuck chat</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>I just wanted you guys to arrive in style!</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>ur such a fuckin nerd man<br/>ffs rena and i are sat on opposite sides of the limo and we can’t reach each other<br/>why do you do these things???</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Because I lava you guys! 🌋</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>i showed rena what u said and she’s gonna flick u<br/>watch out</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>I’m well prepared at this point.<br/>Ladybug’s been giving her a run for her money.</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>WELL WE JUST CAN’T HAVE THAT NOW CAN WE</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Hi Rena…. Give Cara back his phone….</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>u don’t wanna talk to me??? :(<br/>do the furries no longer stick together????</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>No. <br/>Fuck you.</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>THAT’S IT I;M GONNA FUCKINKOGDHOSFADS<br/>hey man i took my phone back <br/>gotta love rena and her potty mouth</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>You’re one to talk, Mr. Fuck Is My Middle Name.</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>i’lL NEVER CHANGE</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Good, you’re great the way you are! </p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>just know that if i wasn’t dating rena and you didn’t have the hots for ladybug….<br/>u and me man…………. <br/>it’d be beautiful……</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>It’s probably happening in the multiverse somewhere…..<br/>A wondrous slow burn…..</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>you’d purposely cause a slow burn for yourslef u dramatic ass<br/>how are things going with LB anyway??? <br/>have u said anything to her yet</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>No, I only <em>truly</em> realized the magnitude of my feelings when I got here.<br/>I’m not trying to scare her away.<br/>I don’t know how she feels for me, and with everything going on, I don’t want to scare her.</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>while that’s awfully nice of you, aren’t ypu worried that you might regret not saying anything????</p><p><b>Chat</b> <b>Noir</b>:<br/>At this point, I’m more worried about how little time I have left with her.<br/>It’s weird.<br/>Before I met her, the distance didn’t bother me too much… <br/>Now? It freaks me out. </p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>i could’ve told you that<br/>i spent one summer without rena a few years ago and it felt like hell<br/>once you’ve got that physical connection…. being hours away is shit </p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>I’d totally move out here to be around her, except with my job, I can’t… </p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>tell ur dad 2 fuck off</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>If only it were that easy. :/ </p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>ur a grown adult bud… it should be easy :(<br/>i know it’s not tho but…. still sucks 4 u </p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Yeah, who knows? <br/>I don’t mind the job I do. It’s fun (at times) and it pays really well.<br/>I just hate how often he makes me work and how controlling he is.<br/>Like, when I originally tried to organize visiting Ladybug by scheduling a vacation and/or a work trip to Nice for work, he wouldn’t let me.<br/>Nathalie bought a ticket for me after she heard and I just came. I had to, you know?</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>that’s so brave of you dude<br/>especially from the things you’ve told me about ur dad<br/>im BIG proud</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Thanks, man. <br/>That means a lot. </p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>cant wait to give you the biggest hug <br/>best bros 4 lyfe m8</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>You sound like a neeeerd.</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>u mean i wasnt already a nerd?<br/>tell rena that then<br/>she’d laugh in ur face</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>I’m sure Rena will laugh in my face as soon as I see her. <br/>Or yell at me.<br/>One of the two knowing her.</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>it isn’t rena if she isnt doing both at the same time</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>….You’re not wrong….</p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>ren and I are pulling up now<br/>holy shit ladybug’s place is fuckin beautiful</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Tell me about it, man. <br/>I walked up at night and I was still flabbergasted. </p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>who’s the nerd now huh</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Shut UP. <br/>I never claimed that I wasn’t a nerd, okay. <br/>Don’t be mean to me. <br/>I still tower over you. </p><p><b>Carapace</b>:<br/>mmmm i think youll be in for a big surprise buddy<br/>top floor, right? 12B?<br/>we’re on our way up</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>How did you even get in? <br/>WAIT, WHAT?</p><p>Knocking on the front door echoes down the hallway and brings Adrien’s attention away from his phone. He hurriedly slides the electronic into his back pocket and nearly falls face first onto the carpet with how abruptly he stands from the couch.  </p><p><em>Where </em>is Marinette?</p><p>“One second,” he calls out loudly.</p><p>A quick peek into the kitchen shows that it’s empty, as is the balcony. He treks down the hallway towards her bedroom since the bathroom door is already wide open. With a deep breath, he rapts his fingers against the door, leaning up against the wood slightly. </p><p>He hasn’t been in her room before and he’s not about to just <em>barge</em> in there! That’s rude, and he has more manners than that! He’s not like Plagg, whose idea of personal space and <em>knocking</em> is nonexistent. </p><p>Though, he can’t exactly blame him, since Adrien’s just as bad now when he’s in his own apartment.</p><p>“Hey, M? Are you in here? Rena and Cara just got here and we probably shouldn’t keep them waiting too long.” </p><p>The door swings open so quickly that Adrien stumbles into her room, catching his footing at the right moment so he doesn’t knock the two of them over. His cheeks flush the same shade as her crop top, a rosey pink that suits her newly tanned skin. Her hair is slightly damp and wavy, pinned back on one side behind her ear. </p><p>He can’t help the hand that raises awkwardly to rub at his neck, as she fumbles with a single earring in her hand. </p><p>“Sorry, I’m ready! I just wanted to look nice for them,” she says with a sheepish grin, clipping the back of her earring on with relative ease. </p><p>Letting out a tiny snort, Adrien glances around her room briefly before teasing with a hand over his heart, “You don’t have any photos of me up on your walls? I’m deeply offended.” </p><p>“I’m going to kick you,” shr groans, her eyebrows furrowing together cutely. “Shut up, <em>no</em>, never say that again or you’re dead to me.” </p><p>“You don’t mean that, Bug! You love me for all of my annoying qualities, admit it!” </p><p>With a gentle roll of her eyes and a grin spreading onto her face, Marinette’s hand finds its way into his hair to mess with the strands until they’re purposefully messy. Her touch is gentle, so light that it sends shivers down his spine. Quietly, she murmurs, “Yeah, but you already knew that, didn’t you?” </p><p>“I—” He’s cut off by knocking at the front door, his head turning slightly towards the sound of it. </p><p>Adrien doesn’t want to think about what ifs, can’t afford to. Not with Marinette, at least. She’s everything or nothing; it’s always been that way, whether he knew it at the time or not. </p><p>Her hand falls from his locks to his cheek, the soft pads of her fingers burning his skin from her touch. Her thumb brushes over the apple of his cheek as she whispers, “Adrien…” </p><p>“Marinette, I—” </p><p>Adrien’s phone rings loudly, even from his back pocket, causing the two of them to spring apart like repelling magnets. His hand finds its way back to his neck as Marinette’s eyes roam anywhere but his face. </p><p>Awkward tension lingers in the air as the ringtone blares into the otherwise empty room. Marinette speaks up first, hastily licking her lips. “Are you going to answer that?” </p><p>“Oh! Uh, sure, yeah. Totally going to answer the phone, mm, that’s definitely happening, I’m—” he pauses at the sound of her quiet laughter, his lower lip just barely jutting out into a pout. “<em>Heyyy</em>, it’s not nice to laugh at people, you know—”</p><p>“You’re doing it again,” she teases, the tip of her finger brushing against his nose. </p><p>“Doing <em>what</em>? I’m not doing anything! I’m just being <em>awkward </em>at this point,” he lets out a whine, his eyes crossing so he can stare at her finger.  </p><p>“If you consider that to be awkward, then what was I? Because it was way worse than you,” she retorts, her hand wrapping around his wrist to drag him toward the front door with her. “We probably shouldn’t keep them waiting too long. That wouldn’t be nice of us, now would it?” </p><p>Adrien can’t believe they—sort of—acknowledged the elephant in the room, albeit briefly. He truly was about to ask her if he could kiss her, and if she would’ve said yes, then he would’ve been the happiest guy in the world.</p><p>If she would’ve said no? He would’ve gotten over it, though his heart might’ve taken the blow harder than he’d wanted.</p><p>“Loosen up, why don’t you? It’s just us!” Marinette’s hands move to the buttons on his top, a mirthful look residing on her face as she slips the first button loose. “Your dad isn’t going to see you couped up in my apartment.”</p><p>“You never know,” he gulps, licking at his lips. Her hands are close to his skin, almost too close. “My father is a strange man. I wouldn’t be surprised if he somehow found out.” </p><p>She pops another two buttons open, giggling as she hears Rena’s voice through the door, “We can literally <em>hear </em>you two! Let us in, you rats!” </p><p>“M, that’s <em>too</em> much skin,” he hisses quietly as he glances down. His shirt is just barely covering his nipples at this point! </p><p>“I’m done, I’m done! I swear.” Her hands raise in mock surrender and she quickly tugs the door open before Adrien can get another word out. </p><p>Standing in front of them are Rena and Carapace, Rena in a tank top and shorts due to the influx of heat that has layered itself over Nice. Her auburn colored hair is cascading down her back in waves, suitcase in hand and backpack thrown over one shoulder. </p><p>Carapace on the other hand is dressed like it’s winter, in a t-shirt with a plaid cardigan and jeans. His cap matches the color on his cardigan and is reversed on his head, small tufts of hair peeking out through the front. </p><p>He has a few inches on Adrien, which has Adrien letting out a groan. </p><p>“You weren’t fucking lying when you said you grew taller than me,” Adrien pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>Their jaws drop as soon as they lay their eyes on Adrien, Rena’s backpack falling to the floor with a thud. Her eyes blink a little rapidly before she seemingly pulls herself together, a small smirk making its way onto her face. “I <em>did</em> tell you that if Chat turned out to be any hotter than I already thought he was, I’d leave him for you, babe.”</p><p>“Not if I leave you for him first,” Carapace retorts teasingly.</p><p>“Come in, come in, you dorks,” Marinette says with a giggle, ushering them in with a helping hand of their luggage. </p><p>Once their luggage is tucked away in the corner and the door is shut, Carapace grabs Adrien by his elbow and pulls him into a tight hug. </p><p>Adrien all but melts into his arms, letting out a short laugh as he’s brought back to the last five years of friendship with him. Before he grew incredibly close to Marinette, Carapace was his absolute best friend. Then Ladybug ultimately took the spot—which, if they end up dating (a hopeless dream), does Carapace reclaim the spot of best friend?—and Adrien still considered Carapace his guy best friend. </p><p>Carapace ended up, after having a short crush on Ladybug, falling for Rena once they began talking more and more.  The biggest revelation for the two of them was realizing they lived within an hour of one another and ultimately, they moved to the city and have been happy together ever since. </p><p>He’s glad it worked out this way, for the both of them. Had Adrien not gotten as close to Marinette as he did then, Carapace might’ve never realized his feelings for Rena.</p><p>Having Carapace in his life has made his life better for the better. He just loves him so much.</p><p>“I told you I was taller,” Carapace gloats as he pats Adrien on the back one last time before letting go. </p><p>“And here I was… about to be sentimental. You no longer deserve it.” </p><p>“Nino is a moment ruiner. We been knew,” Rena says, walking over to bump her hip into Adrien’s gently. She’s a bit taller than Marinette, making Marinette look even tinier in their group of friends. </p><p>Adrien hums, lips quirking into a tiny smile. “Is that so? I’m not surprised in the slightest.” </p><p>“Fuck you,” Carapace calls out from where he’s hugging Marinette, turning his head to stick his tongue out at them. “Don’t fuck with me! I have the power of God and anime on my side!” </p><p>“He’s memeing in real life! Somebody stop him,” Marinette cries. </p><p>“I’m legally not allowed.” Adrien sighs. “Wait, I just realized that you said Nino. So Nino’s your name then?” </p><p>Nino nods his head from where he’s sitting on the couch next to Marinette, two-finger saluting him. “Yup! Nino Lahiffe. Nice to be acquainted with ya.” </p><p>“I’m Alya! Alya Césaire. It’s nice to meet you both,” she says, as her hands come up to squeeze Adrien’s cheeks like a child. “You’re such a cutie!” </p><p>Rena—how does he describe Rena? Him and her have always had such a meme-ish relationship. They’ve never been too serious with one another and that’s made their friendship super easy-going and one of his favorite’s from the start. If he ever needed to speak with someone and Nino or Marinette weren’t around, she would turn into mom-mode and coddle him to the greatest extent. </p><p>He adores her as a human, and as his <em>furry </em>buddy. He’ll never admit it to her face, though. </p><p>“I’m Adrien Agreste, and that’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Adrien’s able to speak through squished cheeks, his voice slightly modified from it. </p><p>It’s rather bizarre. </p><p>“I’m kind of in shock that you’re who you are, but at the same time, I think it’s really funny that Adrien Agreste, supermodel of Paris, is a weeb.” </p><p>A snort rips its way out of Nino’s mouth at Alya’s words, nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah, dude. All of the things you’ve told us makes so much more sense, now! It just makes you even cooler in my opinion.”</p><p>Tears form in Adrien’s eyes as he looks around at the most important people in his life. “Shut up before I cry.” </p><p>“Do it. No balls!” <em>Marinette </em>of all people shouts this from the couch. </p><p>Alya and Nino being around brings out a side of her he hasn’t seen much of since his arrival. </p><p>Adrien loves it. </p><p>“Oh! I’m <em>so</em> glad by the way that you’re not Lila. I hate that bitch so much,” Marinette grumbles, a sour look crossing her face as she thinks of the Italian model. </p><p>Alya’s smile turns into a frown quicker than Adrien’s ever seen, her eyes narrowing into thin slits. “Lila?” Who the fuck is Lila?!” </p><p>Uh oh. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys!!</p><p>i'm so sorry for not updating for a while. the whole quarantine thing had made my inspo for this story dwindle a bit but we're back! i hope you're all staying safe and healthy!!</p><p>that being said, i am going to try to update more frequently now! i hope you all enjoy this chapter! it's mostly discord nonsense with some actual writing thrown in there! </p><p>hastily beta'd, although there isnt that much actual writing so... if ive somehow fucked that up... don't judge masdfkljklhasf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>i have 69 cents</p><p><b>mari spotter</b>:<br/>u know what that means ;)</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>…………<br/>i don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets :( </p><p><b>Juls</b>:<br/>she says this as she’s eating chicken nuggets</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>how dare u expose me<br/>fake</p><p><b>Juls</b>:<br/>am i fake?<br/>or am i just the realest bitch you’ve ever met?</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>fuck off</p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNt</b>:<br/>Hey guys.<br/>Why is my name advertisement??? <br/>Wait. I hate you all.<br/>Who did it?</p><p><b>i’d catch a gRENAde for ya</b>:<br/>totally not the person with a similar nickname as yours<br/>haha……………… it was definitely clarinet<br/>my phone just autocorrected marinette to clarinet im cryingfishkadof</p><p><b>clarinet</b>:<br/>that’s my name now <br/>that’s it<br/>i’m legally changing it</p><p><b>throw it back squirtle</b>:<br/>please….. don’t</p><p><b>clarinet</b>:<br/>what’s wrong<br/>can’t handle my new name?<br/>it’s fucking beautiful i don’t care what u say</p><p><b>nino? ninYES</b>:<br/>i’m leaving<br/>NO I WANT TO BE SQUIRTLE FUCK OFF</p><p><b>clarinet</b>:<br/>i’ll come sit on u wtf</p><p><b>nino? ninYES</b>:<br/>no u won’t i am STORNK</p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNt</b>:<br/>Stornk. </p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>what the fuck is a stornk<br/>tell me right now</p><p><b>nino? ninYES</b>:<br/>no please i’m sorry i didn’t mean to typo<br/>ALYA STOP LAUGHING AT ME</p><p><b>RENAissance</b>:<br/>SFDGOPKHAERPOGA STORNK</p><p><b>clarinet</b>:<br/>STORNK DKOGHJOJDGFS</p><p><b>nino? ninYES</b>:<br/>ALYA'S LITERALLY GASPING FOR AIR OVER MY TYPO<br/>I HEAR MARINETTE IN THE OTHER ROOM TOO<br/>I HATE ALL OF YOU</p><p><b>Kagami</b>:<b><br/></b>It’s 08:00hrs and you guys are spamming my notifications. <br/>Are you all deadass?</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>asdfgohoigSGHFIJG</p><p><b>clarinet</b>:<br/>WHY R U TEACHING KAGAMI SLANG<br/>LET HER BE PURE</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>no i must corrupt her <br/>she’s not allowed to be pure<br/>the name of this chat is literally <em>fuck ya chicken strips</em></p><p><b>RENAissance</b>:<br/>and what about it?</p><p><b>nino? ninYES</b>:<br/>if it wasn’t fuck ya chicken strips i’d be very disappointed</p><p><b>Kagami</b>:<br/>But whose chicken strips are we fucking?!” </p><p><b>clarinet</b>:<br/>KAGAMI NO</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>KAGAMI YES SDKOFJGD<br/>i knew you had it in you bb</p><p><b>Kagami</b>:<br/>&gt;:)<br/>I’m never doing that again, that’s disgusting.<br/>I sound like <em>Chloé</em>. </p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNt</b>:<br/>Speaking of Chloé..<br/>Have any of you guys heard from her?!<br/>Oddly enough.. I miss her. </p><p><b>Kagami</b>:<br/>She’s been AWOL? <br/>Something about her mom in Milan? <br/>I don’t really know. </p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNt</b>:<br/>We should get her in here… </p><p><b>Kagami</b>:<br/>Can’t I just have <em>one</em> Chloé free zone?!</p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNt</b>:<br/><em>No</em>. <br/>I’m sending her the invite.</p><p><b>Kagami:</b><b><br/></b>&gt;:( </p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>i thought that wasn’t acceptable???? </p><p><b>Kagami</b>:<br/>When you meet Chloé, you’ll understand. </p><p><b>clarinet</b>:<br/>oh no<br/>wait…. <br/><em>chloé bourgeois</em>????</p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNt</b>:<br/>Yes…<br/>Why the question marks?</p><p><b>clarinet</b>:<br/>well in that case i’m inviting luka and xy <br/>your clan can’t out member our clan <br/>it’s not allowed</p><p><b>Kagami</b>:<br/>Chloé’s personality is enough to outnumber your entire clan by herself.</p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNt</b>:<br/>Kagami’s right. </p><p><b>clarinet</b>:<br/>well i’ll keep inviting then<br/>i’ll get kim, max, ivan, mylène <br/>hell i’ll MAKE MY OWN ACCOUNTS<br/>it's not ALLOWED</p><p>
  <em>Luka is here, as the prophecy foretold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Big CA$H MONEY showed up!</em>
</p><p><b>luka</b>:<br/>xy change your name rN ffs</p><p><b>CA$H MONEY</b>:<br/>NO?<br/>let me fkin live </p><p><b>luka</b>:<br/>babe please</p><p><b>CA$H MONEY</b>: <br/>;)</p><p><b>RENAissance: </b><b><br/></b>oh no u don’t</p><p><b>XY &amp; Z</b>:<br/>wht the fuck is my anaem<br/>no give CA$H MONEY back</p><p><b>luka</b>:<br/>whoever changed his name…<br/>i thank u </p><p><b>clarinet</b>:<br/>sorry xy only admins can change names<br/>u must beg</p><p><b>XY &amp; Z</b>:<br/>who du u think i am<br/>i will not BEG<br/>u know what?</p><p><b>luka</b>:<br/>no don’t do it<br/>xy please</p><p><b>XY &amp; Z</b>:<br/><em>CA$H MONEY:</em><em><br/></em>alrite their we go</p><p><b>luka</b>: <br/>do u see what i have to deal with<br/>why am i dating u</p><p><b>XY &amp; Z</b>:<br/><em>CA$H MONEY:</em><br/>bc im hot duh</p><p><b>luka</b>:<br/>u got me there!</p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNt</b>:<br/>Nice to finally meet you Luka and……<br/>XY! </p><p><b>luka</b>:<br/>sup</p><p><b>XY &amp; Z</b>:<br/><em>CA$H MONEY:</em><br/>AR U THE BLOND BITCH<br/>THEIR CAN ONLY BE 1 </p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNt:</b><b><br/></b>Oh? <br/>Only one, hm? <br/>I won’t fight you for that spot, XY. <br/>But just you wait. </p><p><b>XY &amp; Z</b>:<br/><em>CA$H MONEY:</em><em><br/></em>ha bitch i win<br/>i wont w8 man bc no matter what<br/>im victoroicous</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>where did that c at the end come from????</p><p><b>Juls</b>:<br/>it just popped up out of nowhere RKHFKLSDASD</p><p>
  <em>Chloé has arrived. Party’s over.</em>
</p><p><b>chlo</b>:<br/>where the fuck am i<br/>hello?????????</p><p><b>Kagami</b>:<br/>Oh no.</p><p><b>chlo</b>:<br/>UR HERE?????? <br/>NO<br/>I CAN’T ESCAPE<br/>ugh</p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNt</b>:<br/>Hey, Chlo! <br/>Welcome to ‘Fuck Ya Chicken Strips’! :)</p><p><b>chlo</b>:<br/>stop with the stupid ass grammar bitch<br/>ur so fake<br/>u dont type like this 2 me in texts<br/><em>[screenshot of texts between Adrien and Chloé, Adrien using all lowercase letters.]</em></p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNt</b>:<br/>Uh.</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>……..</p><p><b>clarinet</b>:<br/>WHAT<br/>ADRIEN WTF</p><p><b>RENAissance</b>:<br/>this entire time………. <br/>you’ve been a fraud?</p><p><b>nino? ninYES</b>:<br/>bro :’( </p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNT</b>:<br/>NO.<br/>THIS IS SLANDER.<br/>FAKED.<br/>SHE EDITED THIS.</p><p><b>chlo</b>:<br/><em>[multiple screenshots of texts between Adrien and Chloé, Adrien using all lowercase letters.]</em></p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNT</b>:<br/>I DIDN’T INVITE YOU TO EXPOSE ME.</p><p><b>chlo</b>:<br/>get exposed bitch</p><p><b>Alix</b>:<br/>i think i like her dsghgsdjksfd</p><p><b>ADveRtIsEmeNT</b>:<br/>You’re all bullies.<br/>That’s it. <br/>I’m leaving.</p><p><em>Chat Noir has left the server.</em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p>DIRECT MESSAGES<br/>@Ladybug aka <em>clarinet, Ladybug, special agen…</em></p><p> </p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>hey what the heck<br/>come back<br/>rn</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>You direct messaged me for that?<br/>You’re right next to me, Bug. </p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>and what about it?</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>That’s fair. </p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/><em>[invite link to Fuck Ya Chicken Strips]</em><em><br/></em>cmon! get back here! :)</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>They’re bullies! <br/>All of them! <br/>I didn’t even <em>do</em> anything!</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>well u don’t type like that with <em>us</em></p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>I wanted you guys to think I was smart, okay? :( <br/>I didn’t think Chloé would out me like that. </p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>that’s actually really cute aw<br/>u dont have to act a certain way for us to like u tho! <br/>ur great on ur own &lt;3</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Thank you. &lt;3<br/>I’m so used to acting a certain way, so it’s not like it’s a big deal.<br/>My father, as you know, is a bit of a control freak. </p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>he didn’t even want you to come visit me <br/>which kind of makes me sad but like<br/>also… extremely honored that you came even he said no</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Why wouldn’t I?<br/>You’re my best friend, Marinette.<br/>He can’t take that away from me.<br/>I won’t let him .</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>are u trying to make me cry</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Maybe. <br/>I’m being honest.<br/>It’s a newer tactic but evidently it works.</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>i’m glaring at u rn<br/>ur lucky that alya and nino are still in their room</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Or what?<br/>What would you do?</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>oh youd like to know wouldnt u<br/>but if i told u<br/>i’d have 2 kill u</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>That’s hot.</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>you know what would be even hotter?<br/>well, 2 things</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Hm?</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>1) if u came back to our server<br/>2) dont use punctuation</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>That’s asking a lot from me, you know?<br/>It’s like letting down a guard with you guys that I didn’t even realize I have.<br/>Stop it with the puppy dog eyes!!!!!!</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>NO</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>MARINETTE, PLEASE.</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>DROP THE CORRECT GRAMMAR <br/>AND I’LL STOP</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>BUT IT’S SO CUTE.<br/>MARI.<br/>C’MON. </p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>adrien pls<br/>look at my cute face<br/>look at my puppy dog eyes<br/>u know u want to</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>………</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>cmon!!!!!!!!! <br/>i can see ur screen at this point<br/>just do it<br/>don’t let ur dreams be dreams</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>fuck</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>SLADKJGHJFLKSGADS<br/>IM SO HAPPY<br/>LOOK AT THIS<br/>LOOK AT <em>YOU</em></p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>ALL I SAID WAS FUCK.</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>doESN’T MATTER U STILL DID IT</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Fuck.<br/>FUCK. <br/>fuck<br/>fine if you don’t tell anyone<br/>i’ll type like this to you and you only<br/>but you can’t tell anyone or it stops </p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>my lips are sealed<br/>i love this new side of you</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>it always existed, bug<br/>sorry sometimes i still use commas in places hahaha<br/>and exclamation points<br/>but it’s for emphasis</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>:)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b><br/>you and your puppy dog eyes<br/>i can’t handle it<br/>they’re just so cuet<br/>cuet<br/>CUET<br/>FUCK <br/>CUTE*</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>CUET<br/>AW UR TYPOS ARE EVEN CUTER NOW<br/>MY HEART</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>SHUT UP<br/>NO THEY’RE NOT <br/>AHGHHGHHTJKYRHTL DGOB RFDOKJHU  KOok ! ! ! : (</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>im even more attracted to you now</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>oh god shut <em>up</em> </p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>if i would’ve known adrien agreste typed like this <br/>i’d have twelve dozen more pictures on my walls</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>i hate this <br/><em>please</em></p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>as long as u dont hate me<br/>we r good</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>i could <em>never</em><br/>i care about you too much<br/>you better know that</p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>i mean<br/>i could hear about it one more time?<br/>hehe</p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>Marinette, I’m incredibly lucky to have someone like you in my life. Someone with so much passion and drive, with so much empathy and care for other people. Someone who, without a doubt, would be there for me no matter the reason. Someone who accepted me with open arms into her home. Someone who was there for me during one of the roughest parts in my life. I don’t deserve you as a best friend, but boy am I so glad to have you around. </p><p><b>Ladybug</b>:<br/>ADTHIJYHERfsdpo </p><p><b>Chat Noir</b>:<br/>wait<br/>no<br/>mari, don’t cry<br/>please <br/>i’m not good with people crying</p><p>Adrien’s phone falls out of his hands and into his lap as Marinette throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. He isn’t prepared, nearly falling over on the couch, but one of his arms shoots out to steady them. </p><p>His heart’s beating so hard against his chest.</p><p>“God, I’m sorry,” she cries into his shoulder, as his arms move to hold her against him. “I’m on my period and I just—” </p><p>“Shh, Bug, you’re fine,” he tells her, running a gentle hand over her back. “Don’t ever worry about expressing your feelings around me.”</p><p>She’s warm, her skin lit ablaze—whether it’s from the heat or her tears, it has him feeling like <em>home</em>. Like he’s swimming and she’s keeping him afloat. He’s never felt like this before, not with Aurora, not with <em>anyone</em>. </p><p>He has to tell her, he has to tell her, he has to—</p><p>“Marinette?”</p><p>Taking a shuttery breath, she lifts her head to look at him, tear streaks on her cheeks. “Yeah?” </p><p>She looks so beautiful right now. </p><p>He inhales. A lone tear slides down her cheek, his hand shooting up to swipe it away with his thumb. “I—”</p><p><em>Bang</em>. </p><p>“I’m so <em>hungry</em>! Are we going to eat in for breakfast or are we going to make something delicious?” Alya’s voice is heard from down the hall, two sets of footsteps slowly moving towards the living room. </p><p>Marinette’s eyes stay locked on him, though. “You what, Adrien?” </p><p>He feels Alya and Nino’s eyes on them, except the room is silent. Nobody moves a muscle. </p><p>“I—You’re such a good friend,” he blurts out, lips dry and hands shaking against her back. He’s lost all confidence in himself with Alya and Nino there, whether they had meant to ruin the moment or not.</p><p>“So are you,” Marinette says, head dipping back to its previous position against his neck.</p><p>“I’m going to go mad in this house!” Alya all but yells, as Nino groans loud enough to wake the neighbors.</p><p>Oops?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys</p><p>i'm glad y'all didn't give up on me. life's been a whirlwind. i hope you're all safe, and happy. </p><p>this is a split chapter since at the moment it's at about 3500 with its full word count (not done yet) and because of the direction of the chapter i'd rather split it here and give you guy another one either later tonight (as in the late late am) or sometime tomorrow, so this one's a little shorter to compensate for that! so, a little bit of a filler, a little bit not</p><p>(the next one is NOT a filler by any means though)</p><p>also this is COMPLETELY unbeta'd. I'll give it a read a bit later and probably fix any mistakes I see but I wanted to get it out asap</p><p>but I want to thank you all again for the support. i love you guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“You’re telling me that some<em> bitch</em>—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nino sputters out a mildly horrified laugh. “<em>Alya</em>!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A strand of hair is tucked behind her ear by said snapback-clad boy and she huffs loudly. “What, Nino? It’s not as if I’m wrong. As I was saying before you <em>rudely </em>interrupted me, she <em>stole</em> my identity?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, we only realized she wasn’t you when the two of you returned from your trip and messaged us,” Adrien supplies helplessly, shifting to tuck a leg under him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alya gives both him and Marinette the stink eye, though Adrien’s sure it’s just a test if he knows her well enough. “How could you ever think someone like <em>that</em> was me?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To be fair, Als,” Marinette starts off, voice gentle as she scooches closer to Adrien to lean against his arm. “We didn’t really get to talk to her. I tried messaging her on Discord and on Twitch, but she kept claiming she was busy anytime I reached out. I figured you were just upset over the breakup originally and needed your space, you know? I didn’t want to push it.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The redhead’s harsh exterior fades, and they’re left with a sad one instead. “Yeah, it’s just bizarre that she’d even want my account? Is she that obsessed with sunshine over here?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! Don’t say that.” Adrien’s cheeks flush a deep shade of red, which has Marinette pinching them. He grabs her hands and huffs. “Hey to you too!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette’s laughter is contagious. “Hey, what’s up?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alya raises an eyebrow in Marinette’s direction and leans in to whisper into her ear. Whatever Alya says has Marinette’s cheeks burning a bright shade of pink that travels to her neck and parts of her shoulders. She quickly removes her hands from Adrien’s, yet stays tucked against his side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Both of them blinking over in Adrien’s direction has him believing it had something to do with him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatever the case may be,” Adrien begins, flicking his hair out of his eyes. He’s <em>not</em> thinking about those last few seconds. <em>Nope</em>. “We need to be smart about this, Ren—<em>Alya</em>. She has your account right now and has all of our subscribers like putty in her hands.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Adrien’s right. If we go about this the wrong way, they might think we’re lying, and we do <em>not</em> want for that to happen,” Nino chimes in, resting a reassuring hand on Alya’s shoulder as she begins to close in on herself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s weird seeing you be reasonable,” Marinette comments idly, her hair splaying out over Adrien’s arm and shoulder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nino hums. “Only when it’s needed.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s a good way to live.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I try.” Nino flips his non-existent long hair over his shoulder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So what do we do?” Alya’s voice is soft, nowhere near as confident as the girl they know. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette sends her a reassuring smile. “Max is working on getting the account back as we speak. Going through the conventional means won’t work, but if anyone can do it, it’s Max.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He said he’d call once he has the account back, so instead of sitting around all day like plebs, I’ve planned us a little adventure.” Nino’s lips curve into a smirk that excites Adrien. “Get dressed, lads and ladettes. We’ve places to be, things to see!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you have any idea what he’s got planned?” Marinette asks both Adrien and Alya as Nino disappears into the guest room to supposedly finish getting ready. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A light breeze travels in through the screen door of the balcony. It’s chillier than it’s been the last few days, though not nearly as cold as Paris is during this time of year. Birds still flock regularly on Marinette’s balcony, a few residing today with the leftovers of what she’d given them earlier. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien loves it here. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(Marinette definitely isn’t the main reason, no. He wouldn’t admit it to himself if he was paid to.) </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No idea,” Alya replies with a shrug, a far-off look in her eye. “I’m going to go get dressed.” As soon as the look had appeared, it vanished, and she follows Nino to change. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We have to keep an eye on her,” Marinette whispers, a bit too close to constitute a reasonable amount of personal space, but Adrien isn’t complaining. “I don’t like seeing her like this.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His heart warms at how caring she is. “You’re too nice, Bug. She’ll be okay, but we’ll be there for her if she needs us, okay?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hopes his reassurance is enough to quell her worries. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It does seem to be enough, and a huge smile breaks out on her face. “Thanks, Adrien. You’re the best.” She leaves him with a quick, slightly <em>wet</em> kiss on the cheek and scurries out of the room with a giggle, much to Adrien’s amusement. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He raises his eyebrows with a smirk, shaking his head fondly. If that’s how she wants to play, then so be it. </p>
</div><div class=""><p>Game on.</p>
<hr/></div><div class="">
  <p><strong>PANINI</strong>: gamers im taking the ladies out today if you guys want to come, let me know and i’ll dm you the details</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Banana head</strong>: NINO, YOU IDIOT. I’M NOT A LADY. Who changed my name? I will end you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>chlo</strong>: rmbr u rmbr right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Banana head</strong>: Chlo, I swear to all that is holy. Don’t tell that story. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>chlo</strong>: how much?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>RENegade</strong>: is sHE ASKING FOR SEX???</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>marimba</strong>: SEX???????? wheRE?????</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>chlo</strong>: GOD NO I’M A LESBIAN WHAT THE FUCK</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Kagami</strong>: Lesbian, huh? ;) </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>chlo</strong>: kagami stfu is2g</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Kagami</strong>: ;)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>chlo</strong>: ANYWAYS how much money, adri</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Banana head</strong>: You want another Louis Vuitton bag, don’t you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>chlo</strong>: IT’S THE NEWEST OF THE SEASON AND THEY WON’T LET ME HAVE IT</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Banana head</strong>: Sigh. I’ll see what I can do. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>chlo</strong>: thanks bitch! you’re the bomb bomb dot com bomb diggity someone take away my phone</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Alix</strong>: hey, @Carapace, what time are you guys going out? rose, juleka and i are about to see a movie but if it’s after that, we can meet up</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>PANINI</strong>: we were gonna head out before the rain hit so in like five minutes</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Juls</strong>: drat we can just hang out another time then :( have fun guys!!!!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>marimba</strong>: YOU TOO JULES I LOVE YOU BITCH</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Juls</strong>: I AIN’T EVER GON STOP LOVING YOU</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Alix</strong>: BITCH</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Banana head</strong>: Best meme. 10/10. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>luka</strong>: how can you say that when the chicken nuggets meme exists</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>marimba</strong>: I ONLY HAVE 69 CENTS!! GOOD MEME!!!!!! </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>luka</strong>: see even marinette knows</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>marimba</strong>: haha it has 69 in it haha haha ha </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Banana head</strong>: You’re such a child!!!! </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>marimba</strong>: COMING FROM THE MAN WITH THE NAME BANANA HEAD WHERE’S CHLOE I’LL GET HER THE LOUIS VUITTON BAG IF IT MEANS HER TELLING THE STORY</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Banana head</strong>: I’M KIDDING. I’M KIDDING!!!!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>marimba</strong>: that’s what i thought :) </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>PANIN(o)I</strong>: y’all better be ready we leaving now let’s GO </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>RENegade</strong>: I’M COMING BITCH CHILLLLL</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>marimba</strong>: wITHOUT ME????</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien’s been ready for a bit, but he doesn’t mind waiting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He decided on wearing a pair of black jeans instead of shorts, just in case it rains while they’re out, and a black sweater with a thick jean jacket. His hair is a dark brown shade, still lightening at a slow rate, though he doesn’t mind it much at this shade. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wouldn’t dye it again to match, but he’ll let it fade as he’s enjoying the brunet life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette’s bedroom door squeaks open and she appears through the door, dressed and ready to go. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And <em>wow</em>. No one should look that good, and she pulls it off so easily. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her bangs frame her face like curtains, her hair just past shoulder length from being straightened. Her bright blue eyes blink amusedly at him, lips arching into a smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The only makeup he spots is on her lips, a lip gloss that makes her lips look super kissable. “Problem, Agreste?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Laughter bubbles out of his lips, and he averts his eyes. “None, Dupain-Cheng. Just admiring your beauty, is all.” Lying won’t help his cause, so he might as well be honest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She rolls her eyes, hard enough to hurt, yet her cheeks give her away. “Sure, whatever you say!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes flash over her attire. While she’s not dressed up by any means, the outfit she chose suits her so well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wait. Is she <em>trying</em> to kill him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the impending rain and whether they’ll end up caught in the crossfire, she’s chosen a black baggy sweater, denim jeans with large holes around the knees with fishnet stockings underneath, and black old-skool vans. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And to top it off, she’s wearing his <em>merch</em>. His Chat Noir sweater that’s completely black, with white lettering in the center that says, “I’m the Chat’s meow”. He hadn’t noticed at first, been too preoccupied with, er, <em>other</em> things—her lips—and he’d lie if he said his face didn’t get slightly hot at seeing her in person in his merch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you only bought the sweatpants, Bug?” He asks offhandedly, eyes averting from her for a second time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(He has no idea the nickname brings another bout of red to her cheeks.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut <em>up</em> or I will take it off right now—” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, please d—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’s in front of him in a second, her hand firmly covering his mouth with a menacing look in her eyes. “Adrien Agreste, if you continue with that sentence, I <em>will</em> murder you and I won’t tell anyone where I hid your body—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien bursts out laughing the best he can, and it sounds so bizarre with her hand muffling it. His own hand finds her wrist and wraps around it, gently prying it away from his face. “Bug, <em>please</em>, you’re going to kill me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not wrong about that,” she affirms with her eyes narrowed. She allows him to keep hold of her wrist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was kidding,” he murmurs, eyes locking with hers as he brings her wrist to his lips and presses a light kiss to her skin. With how close she is, he can feel her breath hitch, so he sends her his best smile. “I would never want to make you uncomfortable.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette’s head tilts to the side, face softening. Her free hand finds his cheeks and she squeezes them gently. “You’ve never made me uncomfortable before, and you haven’t now. I was kidding as well.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes brighten. “Oh, so that means you—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re absolutely hopeless!” Her forehead drops to his shoulder as she whines loudly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There, there,” he says, hand wrapping around her to pat her back. “You’ll be okay, Bug, don’t worry. I’ve got you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’s warm, so warm against him that his jacket feels stifling, and he tugs her closer, enjoying—<em>savoring</em> this moment with her. He doesn’t have many days left in Nice, and he wants to cherish every second he can. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There goes his heart again, pitter-pattering away, following hers like a lost puppy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If only she knew.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's the "second" part of the chapter!! hope you guys like it :) </p><p>quickly beta'd, sorry for any mistakes, will look soon!!</p><p>love u all</p><p>also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 10K READS. that means the WORLD TO ME</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are we interrupting?” Nino’s voice is heard from somewhere in the kitchen. </p><p>“Interrupting deez nuts,” Marinette grumbles into his shoulder, eliciting a laugh from Adrien while she rights herself and blows a kiss at Alya. “Hi babe, you look so sexy, <em>aha</em>.” </p><p>Nino hisses at her, sticking his tongue out. “Mine, fuck off.” </p><p>“Why not fuck on?” Adrien strokes his chin, all three of them groaning at his response. </p><p>“Let’s go, before the weather stops us. I have two umbrellas in my backpack just in case it all goes to shit, alright?” </p><p>Marinette giggles. “You’re such a dad. Thank you for preparing for the worst.” </p><p>They head out, and as soon as they reach the streets, Adrien’s phone buzzes with a text. </p><p><em>Plagg</em><br/>
how’s it goin, sugar</p><p><em>Adrien</em><br/>
Hey, Plagg. Miss you. :(</p><p><em>Plagg</em><br/>
how is it that every time you go somewhere, you get yourself into trouble?</p><p><em>Adrien</em><br/>
So you saw the news, huh?</p><p><em>Plagg</em><br/>
everyone did<br/>
including your father<br/>
he called twice asking if i’d heard from you<br/>
i said you were prolly dead somewhere<br/>
he didn’t like that</p><p><em>Adrien</em><br/>
Why are you the way you are?</p><p><em>Plagg</em><br/>
you love me<br/>
anyways just be on the lookout for him or one of his goonies<br/>
he said he would go to nice and drag you back if you weren’t home by your return date<br/>
something about that ‘marinette dupain-cheng chick stealing his son’<br/>
whatever that means ;)</p><p><em>Adrien</em><br/>
Shut up. I’m not stupid enough to stay here.<br/>
I’m not going to let my father start WWIII. <br/>
I’ll be home on 10 Nov.</p><p><em>Plagg</em><br/>
you better<br/>
i miss our saturday night cuddles :3</p><p><em>Adrien</em><br/>
Fuck off. Bye. <br/>
(Love you.) </p><p><em>Plagg</em><br/>
love u 2 sexc</p><p>“Marinette, are you sure you’re not going to be cold without a jacket if it does end up raining?” He is a <em>tad</em> worried about her and how cold it may get, if it’s anything like Paris when it rains near winter. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, you dork! I’ve lived here my whole life. You don’t have to worry.” </p><p>“Alright, <em>fine</em>.” He pouts, but it’s short-lived as she loops their arms together and smiles dazzlingly up at him. </p><p>The walk to their destination isn’t too long thankfully, and as they near it, Marinette’s eyes light up. “Oh, Nino, you’ve chosen a <em>great</em> spot.” </p><p>“Why thank you, m’lady,” he says, flipping his baseball cap around to tip it, then immediately reverts it to a backwards cap. </p><p>Adrien’s hands slide into his pocket as his eyes roam their surroundings. The sunshine Nice has provided for days is slowly being engulfed by clouds, Promenade des Anglais isn’t packed with as many people as he’s seen recently, however, there are a few brave tourists lounging on the beach. </p><p>Nino leads them to a set of stairs on the other side of the road and grins over at the girls. “This is why I told you both to wear sneakers.” </p><p>“Thanks for the heads up,” Alya says, her hand finding Nino’s as they begin the ascend up. </p><p>Their first stop is the observation deck that gives a view of the west of the city. Sunlight peers through the clouds for a few minutes and the light helps show them Nice’s true beauty. From the turquoise blue waters to the unique architecture and colorings of the buildings and rooftops, the view is stunning. </p><p>“Take a picture with me! I want to share a few to Instagram later,” Marinette says after she’s handed Alya her phone and drags him over to the edge. She leans against the half-wall and grins towards the camera. </p><p>He does the same, except he snakes an arm around her waist and slides his hand in her front pocket so it’s visible, and sends the camera his best-photographed smile. </p><p>Marinette tenses for a quick second, but relaxes into him as soon as it happens. “Cheese!” </p><p>“You guys look cute together,” Alya compliments once she’s snapped the photo and has handed Marinette her phone back. “A ten out of ten from me.” </p><p>“Thanks, blame it on the model genes,” Adrien shoots back, winking in response. </p><p>Alya raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, sunshine? How’s the modeling going for you, then?” </p><p>“Shut up,” he whines. </p><p>They continue onward and up, more stairs for them to climb and get their—a bit unwanted—cardio. By the time they make it to what Nino calls the Cascade Du Casteu waterfall, even Adrien’s legs are slightly sore. </p><p>But holy heck was it worth those steps. </p><p>The waterfall is manmade but <em>beautiful</em>. There’s greenery surrounding it, a small pond in front of the waterfall itself, rocks here and there, and it reminds Adrien of happier times with his mom. </p><p>Alya and Nino walk ahead of them to take pictures of the waterfall, the two of them cackling at something Nino said. It gives Adrien a chance to talk about how he’s feeling.</p><p>“My mom and I used to go to this waterfall in the countryside when we were younger and this brings back those memories,” he murmurs, a bit teary-eyed at the memory. </p><p>Boy does he miss her.</p><p>“Good memories, I hope?” Marinette’s voice is soft, gentler than he’s heard from her in a while. </p><p>“Great memories, Bug,” he replies, hand blindly searching for hers so he can give it a light squeeze. “I just miss her so much, but seeing this reminds me of her.” </p><p>“Come here, you,” she says, wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him into a hug. “You look like you need one.”</p><p>He lets out a laugh as he hugs her back. “From you? I could always use one.” </p><p>Marinette snorts, pushing him away with her hand. “Flirt.” </p><p>“Me? Never,” Adrien gasps, hand pressed to his chest. “Alright, fine, you caught me. With you, I am.” </p><p>“Hush. Come take a picture with me by the waterfall, and don’t give me one of those fake model smiles this time, or I’ll send you kicking.” </p><p>This time, he doesn’t. </p><p>Their time spent in the cafe at the top of Castle Hill is short-lived, as warnings of a severe thunderstorm in an hour are sent to their phones. Rain is already trickling down in short waves, a light drizzle at the moment, however, it's expected to get much worse. </p><p>Alya follows Nino out of the cafe with them in tow and down the steps, towards the elevator that’ll bring them the rest of the way down. Not long after, the four of them are walking alongside the Promenade des Anglais towards Marinette’s apartment. </p><p>Even in the rain, Nice is beautiful. </p><p>“Nino, can we have the umbrellas—wait, where are they?” </p><p>Not even <em>two</em> seconds ago, he swore Nino and Alya were walking with them, and now they’re nowhere to be found. <em>What</em>?</p><p>“How did they disappear like that?” Marinette’s all but curled up against him at this point, slightly shivering. </p><p>“I have no idea. Here, since we don’t have the umbrellas, you can have my jacket.” He slides it off, draping it over her shoulders as best he can. </p><p>Marinette huffs. “You’re going to get sick yourself, then!” </p><p>“Well maybe if I end up sick, my father won’t put me through a multitude of photoshoots when I’m back home, so it’s worth it.” </p><p>The rain has his hair sticking to the top of his head uncutely; he brushes it back and adjusts the jacket on her shoulders so it doesn’t slide off. He sticks close to her for body heat, though oddly enough, it’s not exactly super cold out, more so just <em>wet</em>.</p><p>It’s hard to feel cold with Marinette around. </p><p>“You’re too good to me, you know that?” Her voice is soft but filled with emotion.</p><p>“I treat you how you deserve to be treated, Bug. You of all people deserve the world, and if I can give that to you, then I’ll do it.” </p><p>He doesn’t realize she’s stopped walking until he no longer feels warm. “Bug?” </p><p>“I can’t do this,” she utters out, looking anywhere but him. </p><p>His heart sinks. “Do what?” </p><p>“<em>This</em>. Acting like I don’t care about you in the way I do. Forcing myself not to hang all over you, especially when you’re leaving in two days and who knows when we’ll see each other again, which I don’t even like thinking about—”</p><p>“Mar—”</p><p>“—God, I’ve had a crush on you for <em>years</em> and you’ve never noticed. I thought I was being so obvious. So did Alya and Nino! Even Juleka and Alix know how much I like you! And today I said, fuck it, I’m telling him before he leaves. He deserves to know. And then you go and do all <em>that</em>. Are you trying to kill me?”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>So, she wasn’t acting like just a friend, then? To say he’s shocked is a massive understatement. He’s been waiting to hear her say those words since he first arrived in Nice, and now that he’s heard them, his heart has to have stopped. </p><p>She likes him. She really likes him. Who would’ve thought?</p><p>“Marinette, you are so incredible—”</p><p>“Is this the part where you reject me?” </p><p>He shakes his head fervently, licking his lips nervously. “No! I would never! You have no idea how much I like you, Bug. You mean the absolute world to me and there’s no one else I’d rather spend my time with.” </p><p>“So, then what does this mean for us?” She shuffles around awkwardly, raising his jacket above her head to lessen the impact from the rain. </p><p>“I think we should continue this conversation back at your apartment,” he answers quietly.</p><p>Her eyebrows furrow together, but she nods and extends her hand towards him. “Okay?” </p><p>He takes her hand, and they head back to her apartment. </p><p> </p><p>His heart is nearly pounding out of his chest.</p><p>Nino and Alya somehow made it back to the flat before them, which logically hurts Adrien’s brain to think about. However, he has more important things to think about. (Little does he know that Marinette asked for them to head back when Adrien went to the bathroom earlier.)</p><p>Like how Marinette’s had feelings for him for years and he’s never caught on. </p><p>It’s crazy to think about, especially when he was in his nerdier years of binging anime all the time and playing MMORPG games—he hasn’t logged into his World of Warcraft account in months. Someone like her, who he always thought shined so bright, even before his realization of feelings towards her. </p><p>Is it wrong for him to ask her how long? God, he’s unsure, but he <em>really</em> wants to know. </p><p>He cares about her so much, to the point where he’s sat here wondering if long-distance is worth it. Long-distant friendship is hard enough, to the point where old friends have dropped him for not making enough time for them, but this feels different. This feels like they might make it, even with these hurdles in the place. </p><p>The question is: is it worth the risk?  Is their friendship worth the risk? She’s his best friend, someone who’s been there for him since before things got hard. He doesn’t want to lose her. </p><p>He <em>can’t</em> lose her. </p><p>“What’s going on in that brain of yours?” Marinette uses her hips to shut the door with two cups of steaming tea in her hand, setting them down on the nightstand next to her bed while they cool off. </p><p>“I don’t even know,” he says, which is truthful, as he really doesn’t know what’s happening at this point. </p><p>With a laugh, she climbs onto the bed next to him and lays down, peering up at him. “You’re worried, aren’t you?”</p><p>“How do you know me so well?” He snorts, running a nervous hand through his hair. </p><p>“I know you better than you know yourself, sometimes,” she quirks. </p><p>“This is true.” His eyes lower to where her hand is playing with a loose thread on her comforter. He places his hand on top of hers and finds her eyes, which widen slightly at his actions. “We should talk about earlier.” </p><p>“Yeah, I think so. I couldn’t tell if you were just insufferably dense about my feelings or you were afraid to talk about them, which, I guess I know now that you’re just an idiot—”</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>!” Adrien pouts, eyebrows furrowing together. “I’m a <em>hot</em> idiot, thank you very much!” </p><p>Marinette flips her hand over to link their fingers together and smirks up at him. “You’ve got that right.” </p><p>“You weren’t supposed to agree with me,” he all but squeaks, cheeks tinging a deep shade of red. “That’s not allowed. I’m going to spontaneously combust.” </p><p>“Shut up,” she says with a laugh. “You’re going to be fine, stop it.” </p><p>“<em>Anyways</em>,” he says, slightly exasperated. “If you can’t tell, I’m very attracted to both your pretty face and your even <em>prettier</em> personality.” </p><p>“14-year-old me would be shitting bricks at Adrien Agreste calling me pretty.” </p><p>He chuckles, blinking his eyes flirtatiously down at her. “I mean, I thought you were just as pretty back then, but with how awkward I was, I didn’t really think about girls like that.” </p><p>“Trust me, I know. You didn’t have a serious girlfriend until Aurora and once that went south, you never really spoke to anyone outside of, well.. us?” Her hand brings theirs to the middle of her chest so her free hand can lay flat over them. “I’ve liked you since like right after we met, Adrien.” </p><p>“You’re so cute,” he blurts out, licking at his lips. “Sorry, I—it just came out.” </p><p>‘You’re doing it again,” she teases, letting go of his hand so she can push herself up into a sitting position. His hand drops to rest on her knee, and he doesn’t move it. “Stop stalling. Tell me what’s going on up in there.” </p><p>He lets out a sigh and allows his shoulders to drop slightly. “It’s the distance.” </p><p>“Oh. <em>That</em>.” She bites down on her lower lip and averts her eyes. “We’re not <em>that</em> far from one another. By plane at least,” she trails off at the end, scooting a bit closer to him. “I’m willing to try, Adrien.” </p><p>Adrien's lips quirk up as he turns his body to face her, which she mimics, his other hand brushing along the curvature of her cheek. “So am I. I’m just afraid. I really don’t want to lose you. And I’m afraid of what my father might say or do when he finds out.” </p><p>“You’ll never lose me. I’m not going anywhere, mon amour,” she murmurs, leaning into his hand. “We can take things slow if you’d like? We don’t have to put a label on things. But while you’re here…” </p><p>“While I’m here?” He breathes out, blinking rapidly as she pushes his legs down straight so she can crawl onto his lap. “Bug, what—” </p><p>“Shush!” She sits on his thighs and wraps her arms delicately around his neck, bringing his chest against hers. “I just want a quick cuddle, is all.” </p><p>Laughing aloud, his arms slide around her back. “How are you real?” </p><p>“I just like to be near you, why does that make you question my sentience?” Her face comes into view and she juts her lower lip out at him. “Especially since you’re leaving in two days. I’d tell you not to go, but I know you can’t help it.” </p><p>“I’d stay if I could,” he supplies helplessly, fingertips running over her spine. </p><p>“I know,” she says, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth that has his heart racing and cheeks bright red. “I’d let you stay as long as you wanted to.” </p><p>Home. She feels like home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: multibug</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>